Harry & Drago : Le Journal Intime
by Caroline Black
Summary: Réponses aux dernières reviews Annonce
1. Harry1

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Nda: Qu'un seul petit mot. Je vais maltraiter Harry pis Drago. C'est mon seul but :)  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Drago:Ouais, hey!  
  
Caro:Vous avez pas à vous inquièter...Ça devrait pas faire trop mal...hehehe...  
  
Drago:Pas sûr de ça...  
  
Harry et Drago : Le Journal intime  
  
Harry.  
  
Le 30 juillet 1997 à 23h45  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Première page. Un petit journal que m'a offert Hermione l'année passé et que je n'est pas encore touché. Pourquoi? Simple, j'avais aucune idée de l'utilité d'écrire, de se confier à un livre. Noir sur blanc. Le crime sur la pureté. Ne dit-on pas qu'on écrit plus souvent ce qui ne va pas de ce qui va bien? Mouais ben disons que ça ne va pas tellement bien justement. J'vais avoir 17 ans dans 15 minutes environ et tout ce que j'ai le goût de faire est de m'enfuir loin. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. Ne plus être le stupide et petit 'Survivant'. J'arrive presque à me haïr juste pour n'être plus ça. Qui peut bien avoir eu l'idée de me faire une rumeur pareil!  
  
23h56  
  
Je ne vois que du noir... Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la vie et la mort. Rien ne peut m'en empêcher, si seulement j'avais le courage en ce moment de me lever de se putain de lit et trouver l'énergie pour me lancer le sort fatal. Même si c'est lâche, je ne serais plus ici pour entendre les autre le dirent. Je sais que je dois encore attendre malheureusement. Rien n'est absolue et sa me déprime. Je sais, cher journal que je ne tes pas expliqué encore, pourquoi je me sens mal mais ça ne sera plus bien long.  
  
Sa doit bien faire une éternité que je le sais mais je l'avoue grand ouvert aujourd'hui, je ne m'accepte pas. Je me déteste. Je me hais. Je déteste ma vie.  
  
Je vois le sourire des gens sur la rue et moi, j'envie ce bonheur. Je vois les gens danser et je me mépris de ne savoir le faire. Je vois les gens marcher devant moi et je me vois assis derrière eux. Je vois les gens manger et moi je recrache la nouriture. Je vois les gens réussir et moi, j'empeste le dernier rang.  
  
Peut-on être aussi ignoble quand les autres te mettre sur un pied d'estale?  
  
00h16  
  
J'ai 17 ans depuis 16 minute et je ne vois rien de changer en moi. Je suis toujours celui qui se méprise de n'être qu'un seul idiot. Le 'Survivant' bien sûr mais un parfait crétin pareil.  
  
Des hiboux qui s'approchent de ma fenêtre. Bien sûr, Hermione, Ron et Poudlard. Personne d'autre n'ose m'écrire un mot. Personne d'autre ne veut vraiment me connaître.  
  
Bonne Nuit cher Journal  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
J'ai décidé de partir cette petite fic la pendant que je fini celle que j'ai commencé...Les chapîtres vont être aussi court....je fais ça pour le fun, un point c tout :-) R&R  
  
Caroline Black 


	2. Drago1

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Nda: Quand j'ai écrit maltraiter, c'est dans le sens que, bon, comment expliké pour que vous compreniez...hmm...je ne vais pas les battres à coup de machette ou de fouette, juste les maltraiter de leurs sentiments, ce qu'ils ont au coeur....entk! C'est mon but premier...je dis pas que sa changera pas avec le temps...ou que sa ne sera pas ca du tout loll Je me connais assez, je pars avec une idée et sa donne pas du tout ce que je veux.... Bonne Lecture à ceux qui ce sont rendu jusqu'ici :-)  
  
Drago: Koi! Mais t'es vraiment folle...  
  
Caro: Ein?  
  
Harry: Folle? À veut quoi! Que j'me suicide?!??!?  
  
Caro: Ben la...  
  
Drago: Pi moi? c atteinte à la vie privé! J'vais faire une plainte!  
  
Caro: On se calme  
  
Harry: Euh....Malefoy...  
  
Drago: QUOI!?  
  
Harry: Hmm....je sais pas comment te dire ça mais, elle a rien faite sur toi encore...  
  
Drago: Ahahah pas encore mais devine à qui est dédié ce chapître?  
  
Caro: .....  
  
Harry: .....  
  
Drago: C'est ça!  
  
Hehehe j'les adores :)  
  
Bonne Lecture pour vrai mais coquelicot!  
  
Harry & Drago : Le journal Intime  
  
Drago  
  
30 juillet 1997 à 23h45  
  
Hmm....j'espère que tu es un journal ensorcelé comme celui de Jedusor! On sait jamais, je pourrais peut-être ennivrer quelques demoiselles et les soumettres à mes désirs...  
  
Bah, j'ai le droit de rêver. Jamais ma mère m'offrirait quelques choses qui à vraiment d'interêt. Oui, tu as parfaitement comprit, tu n'as aucun interêt à mes yeux. Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire cahier abimé qui a dut passer sa vie entière [jusqu'à aujourd'hui] dans une boîte enssevelit sous une autre pile de carton.  
  
-Ah! Tu crois ça-  
  
*Compter environ 2-3 pages vide. Le temps que Drago saute de sur sa chaise et se cache derrière les jupes de sa mère...hehehehehe*  
  
Qui êtes-vous?  
  
*1 à 2 minutes de silence  
  
Je vous demande qui êtes-vous bordel!  
  
-Hum....Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?-  
  
Quoi! Mais quel question! Vous croyez que je vais vous répondre quand vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire vous mêmes?  
  
-Moi, j'adore ça et ça me manque. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on en parle. Je pourrais t'aider et te donner des trucs faciles...-  
  
Dites-moi qui vous êtes [NDA: y lache vraiment pas] et je verrez après.  
  
*2 minutes après rien...*  
  
-Tu ne me lacheras pas tant que tu ne le sauras pas?-  
  
Exact!  
  
-Bon alors, je m'en vais....domage. Tu ne sais vraiment pas c'est quoi tu manques.-  
  
Bon débarras!  
  
-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je partes?-  
  
Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti. Oui, part, je veux écrire en paix!  
  
-Bon, je n'y suis plus.-  
  
00h22  
  
Bon anniversaire Harry Potter. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.  
  
Quoi? Oui, je suis fou, j'attend des voix. Pourquoi je souhaite bonne fête à lui? Simple. Ça toujours été simple, seulement, on ne l'avait pas comprit encore. Bizarement, je me sens proche de lui depuis plus d'un ans. Malgré le fait de nos familles et amis. De ces amis. Je suis heureux depuis le jour, il y a 374 exactement, quand moi et Harry (fait vraiment bizard d'écrire son nom, et dire que j'ose à peine le prononcer) nous nous sommes rencontré dans un couloir du 7ième étages. Quest-ce qui foutait la? Quest- ce que j'foutais la? Aucune idée mais on était dut pour ce retrouver ensemble.  
  
Je m'en rappelle un peu vaguement, mais comme si c'était hier aussi. [NDA: Pas responsable de la drogue qu'il prend!]  
  
Je marchais, je réfléchissais plutôt en marchant...quand je me suis retrouvé au 7ième (allez savoir pourquoi) et je crois que lui aussi était totalement perdu car nous nous sommes rentrer l'un dans l'autre et nous nous sommes retrouvé le derrière à terre! Aucune blessure, plus de peur que de mal mais j'allais le traiter de tout les noms possible (pour n'avoir pas fait attention ou il allait) quand j'ai vue ses yeux. Alors la, je n'est pas pus bouger. Il était perdu effectivement. Ses yeux étaient si sombre, si éteind que ça m'a fait mal. Jamais au grand jamais j'aurais pu penser qu'une personne pouvrait souffrir comme ça en silence. Le fait d'y penser me serre encore le coeur. Je revois ses yeux. J'avais le goût de le brasser, de le frapper, de le battre si il fallait mais je ne voulais plus le voir dans cet état. Mais à la place de faire ceci, je m'était adossé au mur et j'avais attendu à côté de lui. Nous sommes resté la environ 35 minutes quand Harry c'était levé et m'avait pris par le bras. Y m'avait poussé dans une pièce vide et avait refermé la porte comme si un groupe de mangemort arrivaient en courant. Je le voyais écouté à la porte. À peu près 1 ou 2 minutes après, il se retournait vers moi. C'est la qui me dit: 'On la échappé belle! Rusard à failli nous avoirs.''  
  
On était resté la un petit bout de temps dans cette pièce mais cette fois si, j'avais décidé de parler. Mais bon, ça c'est pas vraiment passé comme j'le voulais. Quand je lui est demandé ce qui le tracassait...J'ai eu une réponse assez sec. 'C'est pas de tes affaires Malefoy. J'ai des problèmes que t'aura jamais et que jamais t'auras à y penser.' Je l'avais énervé mais je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Je voulais établir quelques choses. C'était justement à ça que je pensais dans le couloir. Je voulais que moi et Harry ayont un point commun. Quelque chose que personne ne pourrait nous enlever à nous deux.  
  
Mais je n'est pas totalement échoué...J'ai gagné même....  
  
J'ai gardé ses yeux.  
  
J'ai quelque chose en commun avec lui.  
  
Son regard.  
  
Hmm....déjà 1h35  
  
Je vais dormir mais je suis heureux.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm super! Vou avez compris pourquoi Drago est heureux? Si oui Review! Si non Review! Pas le choix ein...juste une ptite... R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Harry2

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Nda: Je sais pas vraiment quoi vous dires sur ce coup la, seulement j'espère que vous allez aimé autant ce chapître que moi. Je laisse le soin à Messieurs Harry et Drago répondre aux reviews pour cette fois ci...Moi, j'vais allez prendre mon bain....CHo!  
  
Drago: Les plus important en premier.  
  
Harry: Comme ça c'est moi qui commence.  
  
Drago: Hey le balafré. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire comme ça?  
  
Harry: Tout premièrement[Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu] J'aimerais vous dire, au nom de Caroline, qu'elle s'excuse à genou pour avoir osé oublier de répondre aux réviews du premier chapitre.  
  
Drago: Nah, pour vrai j'suis sur qu'elle en a rien à foutre....  
  
Harry: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais la fouine?  
  
Drago: .... Parce qu'elle est comme ça bon.  
  
Harry: Non, justement elle n'est pas comme toi.  
  
Drago: Si, et j'en ai la preuve.  
  
Harry: Bon...dit nous ça.  
  
Drago: Non mais quel aveugle!!!  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Drago: Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à avoir lu les 2 premiers chapitres?  
  
Harry: Je les ai lu... mais je vois pas le rapport.  
  
Drago: Elle nous maltraite!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et elle aime ça....tu as vue quelque part écrit qu'elle s'excusait auprès de nous?  
  
Harry: Regarde....Elle se fou de nous mais pas d'eux[revieweurs], le con.  
  
Drago: mhfrmmfhpp....  
  
Harry: Bon. Tu me laisse continuer sans placer un des tes commentaires stupides svp?  
  
Drago: Ben j  
  
Harry: Merci! [il l'a coupé? vous avez vue ça? le maudit] Maintenant, j'aimerais même pas te remercier LINNIE. Caro t'adore mais moi, j'suis pas capable.....Comment oses-tu dire que t'aime me voir désespéré? Grrr...  
  
Drago: Moi contrairement à Harry. Je t'aime. Oui!!!!!!! Voir souffrir Potter, c'est une jouissance...mais dit-le pas à ma mère stp...  
  
*Harry mort de rire  
  
Harry: À ta mère?!?!?  
  
Drago: Ben....ah laisse faire ça! Linnie...veux-tu m'épouser?  
  
Harry: Essaye pas de changer de sujet.  
  
Drago: Passont à une autre review alors...  
  
Harry: Je l'oublie pas celle-la Malefoy.  
  
Drago: NYNY hmm....Tu aimes le premier chapitre? Hehehe...voir Potter tomber si bas, j'avoue que c'est excellent pour le moral des autres! Continue à m'écrire de belle review :)  
  
Harry: Enfle toi pas trop la tête mon grand, c'est pas à toi que les revieweurs écrivent leur review mais à Caro.  
  
Drago: mprhhmmprhhhh.....  
  
Harry: Encore mordu la lange? Hahaha....MIMILLE!!!! Et bien je te remercie, toujours de la part de Caro, pour tes DEUX reviews. Sa fait plaisir à lire et je suis sur que Caro va trouver quelque chose encore d'horrible à écrire sur nous alors, j'attend ta TROISIÈME reviews maintenant :P  
  
Drago: Hey le smatt.  
  
Harry: Quoi que tu veux?  
  
Drago: Tu remercie Mimille pour ses 2 reviews, mais pas Linnie.  
  
Harry: Linnie est la copine de Caro, elle le sait bien...et en plus Caro m'a dit qu'elle lui avait écrit un e-mail, alors la...elle peut s'en passer cette chère Linnie.  
  
Drago: SADIQUE!!!!! Linnie, veux-tu toujours m'épouser? (Moi, je pense à toi)  
  
Harry: Sale menteur! Tu ne penses pas à elle. Les Malefoy ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes.  
  
Drago: ISA!!!!!! Ouais ben, j'ai dit à Caro qu'elle se grouille le dernière...elle l'a fait MAIS, c'est toi qui n'a pas mit une autre review...J'suis sûr qu'elle est vraiment triste la...  
  
Harry: Non mais quel comédien.  
  
Drago: Hey! T'arrête de dire n'importe quoi?  
  
Harry: Oui.  
  
*Un Drago confus  
  
Drago: Tu dis pas autres choses?  
  
Harry: Hmmm......BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry et Drago : Le Journal intime  
  
Harry  
  
Le 31 juillet 1997 à 11h17  
  
J'ai quelques instants de répit avant que les Dursley ne m'appellent pour préparer leurs déjeunés. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. J'ai reçu un drôle de hibou hier soir. Un grand Duc d'une grandeur effrayante. Je ne sais même pas comment il a put se glisser au travers de ma fenêtre mais il est bel et bien rentré.  
  
Il venait de lui. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose de moi que j'ignore et ça m'agace plus que tout autre chose. Ça fait déjà 1 ans qu'il ne me harcèle plus de commentaire stupide et enfantin. 1 ans qu'il me regarde autrement. 1 ans qu'il essaye de me parler. 1 ans qu'il veut être mon 'ami'?!?!?!? Nah, oublions ça, je ne peux même pas y croire. De toute façon, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'éloigner mes propres amis de moi, comment pourrais-je en accepter un comme ça venant de la race des intrus du noir s'incruster comme ça dans ma vie? Je ne le déteste pas, je HAIS tout le monde.  
  
Comment un pauvre agneau, moi, puis-je être si bas?  
  
Si on ne m'avait pas prit pour quelqu'un que je n'étais pas! J'aurais pu m'en sortir! Si je serais pas sorcier! J'aurais tout aussi bien capable de m'en sortir! Si on ne me laisse pas tranquille! Je pourrai pas m'en sortir si facilement... Je veux la paix. Je veux qu'on ME FOUTE LA PAIX! Messemble que je n'en demande pas trop. Y il a eu trop de sang. Trop de mort. Trop de victime de l'indifférence. Les Moldus. Des sorciers aussi. Et tout ça est remis encore entre mes mains. Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils m'avaient choisi pour les défendre et que je n'en ai pas été capable. Non mais, je ne suis qu'un gosse de 17 ans bordel! Et un gars de 17 doit penser à tout autre chose qu'à mourir. Mourir pour qu'on l'oublie un peu. Mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Mourir pour ne plus avoir à admettre qu'ils ont encore tord et à écoper tout le reste. Mourir pour s'enfuir tout simplement.  
  
Mais il revient refaire surface quand je peux être en paix. Il m'a écrit une lettre. Contrairement à ce que je croyais. Elle (Nda: La lettre là) m'a fait tout le contraire de se que je pensais. Elle m'a réchauffé pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut-être juste que je sais qu'il est sincère mais ça, il est le seul à vraiment en être sûr. Je vais la retranscrire dans ce journal, au cas ou je la perdrais.  
  
8~8~8~8  
  
Joyeux Anniversaire Harry,  
  
Je t'avoue ouvertement que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vis avec ces moldus mais j'espère que le jour de ton anniversaire sera mémorable.  
  
Je t'ai envoyé un petit présent. Quelque chose de simple car je sais que tu déteste ce qui est compliqué et trop dispendieux. Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà un mais j'ai prit une chance. J'espère que cela te plait. Tu dois te demandé quel culot j'ai pour t'écrire et même te donner quelque chose mais au fond de toi, je sais que tu le sais. Cette fameuse nuit que je ne peux m'ôter de la tête tant j'y pense tout le temps. J'ai besoin de te parler Harry. Tu as besoin de me parler aussi. Laissons l'indifférence qui s'est installée entre nous se dissiper et s'oublier. On n'en a plus besoin. On peut très bien s'en passer n'est-ce pas?  
  
Porte toi bien et pense à tout ça. Je te laisse le reste de l'été et on se revoit début septembre.  
  
Je ne redoute pas ta réponse. Je suis prêt.  
  
Au revoir Harry.  
  
Drago  
  
8~8~8~8  
  
J'avoue que je ne sais plus ou je suis rendu. Ça me rend complètement dingue! Je sens qu'on vit ma vie à ma place. J'ai l'impression qu'on me niaise ouvertement. Mais j'ai le goût de lui faire confiance, pour cette fois-ci. Il a énormément changé depuis quelques temps. Il m'a énormément surprit.  
  
Tante Pétunia m'appelle pour le déjeuné, je reviens.  
  
Midi 45 minutes  
  
Foutu déjeuné! Je m'en serais passé amplement! Avec les grands airs de l'oncle Vernon avec sa voix de supériorité qu'il essaie de posséder sur moi et les coups bas de mon cousin Dudley dessous la table. Une chance que cela n'ai pas duré longtemps.  
  
J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron et d'Hermione aussi comme je l'avais pensé. Hermione sera au Terrier dans la première semaine d'août et Ron veut que je vienne aussi passer le reste de l'été mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Ils sont heureux et moi je déprime trop. Et je déteste quand ils me posent toujours toute sorte de question quand je ne veux pas y répondre. Alors, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron ce matin avec Hedwige lui disant que je préfèrerais ne pas y allez tout de suite. Je sais il va trouver ça bizarre et je vais sûrement avoir un autre message me demandant pourquoi. Comme si j'étais obligé de me justifier à chacune de mes paroles ou à chacun de mes gestes. Comme si je n'étais pas assez responsable. Comme si je n'étais pas une personne qui pouvait choisir quoi faire. Comme si j'étais fait dans un moule et que je devais suivre la trace des autres sans rien dire de travers, sans rien faire de croche. Je vais prouver aux autres que je ne suis rien de ce qu'ils croient Et j'espère leur faire comprendre qu'ils se trompent tous sur moi. Une seule chose m'énerve, c'est Dumbledore. Je vais voir ça plus tard.  
  
Je vais faire un tour.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Coucou! Un autre de fini....Il vous a plu? Je l'espère! Je remercie Harry et Drago pour leur aide aux reviews. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop fait de dégâts [Un coup d'oeil croche du côté des 2 garçons de la part de l'auteur...]  
  
Et bien! J'ai oublié de remercier Luna pour la correction de mon premier chapitre! Merci cocotte!  
  
À la prochaine! Et n'oublier pas! R&R!!!!!!  
  
Drago: Petite intervention de dernière minute...de moi-même bien sûr! Je voudrais remercier tout simplement Luna....ma belle....pour le temps que tu pris à corriger c nombreuses fautes d'ortographes à celle-là... J'espère que..  
  
Caro: Non mais pour qui tu te prends de faire une apparution à la fin de mon chapître qui ne tes pas dédié?  
  
Drago: Hmm...j'ai lu tes e-mails...voilà tout et...  
  
Caro: T'AS FAIT QUOI!!!!!!! J'pense que tu vas souffrir... 


	4. Drago2

Auteur : Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Nda : Bon, me revoilà!! Ça été un peu long j'avoue :( et il est court j'avoue encore :( Mais...il me fait beaucoup de misère se petit Drago!! Et c'est temps si j'suis concentré ailleurs alors ça aide pas... J'espère que ce chapître va vous plaires pareil malgré sa longueur...Je promet de faire mieux avec Harry!!!  
  
Suite à une relecture des dernières reviews que Harry et Drago ont répondu...j'ai remarque que votre cher Drago à faite une grosse grosse erreur...Et je m'empresse de la corriger...Isa, sa review était du 2ième chapitre et non du 1ier...alors, à cause de ca, il y aurait pu avoir des gens de pas content :(  
  
Alors, j'ai décidé pour l'instant de répondre personnellement aux reviews et j'ai enfermé Harry et Drago aux cachots que mon ti Sev' m'a permis d'utiliser pour pas cher ;)  
  
Reviews - - - -  
  
Linnie ~ Ma tite puce, j'espère que le chapître à ton retour sera apprécié :þ Et puis j'ai prit en considération ta demande de slash....ça mijote dans ma tête la! C'était pas mon but précis. Je sais, je sais, tu vas me dire 'Caro!!!! Tu passes ton temps à me parler de tout les slashs sur ff.net pis t pas capable d'en écrire un? Juste pour moi!!!' loll ok ok ok...j'y pense, ok? Une chance que j'habite loin de chez toi...loll Je sens que je me ferais éttriper sur place...chez pas...une impression comme ca...MAIS JAI PAS DIT OUI ENCORE!!!!! :)))  
  
Je sais que tu aimes bien quand je laisse ma place à Harry et Drago mais j'avoue qu'ils ne sont pas les plus sages...alors, je vais les laisser murir un peu. Ça va leur faire du bien :)  
  
J'ai demandé à Drago se qui compte faire de ses cheveux...Il avoue qu'il est un peu mélangé...et j'ai pas trop comprit ce qui a murmuré que j'ai vue Harry lui sauté dessu...Faudrait justement que j'aille voir ce qui se passe en bas...sa l'air trop calme à mon gout!  
  
Prend bien soin de toi ma puce et je t'attend avec impatience sur le forum pour notre futur fic! @++  
  
Nyny ~ C'est gentil à toi de penser à Harry comme ça :) J'suis sur qui tes super reconnaissant! Et pour les dons, j'avoue que je ne connais aucune place... Mais j'ai déjà pensé à une thérapie spécial...^^ Pas avant le 10ième chapîtres[p-e plus]! :þþ Et pour encourager Drago...alors la...jsuis pas reconnaisante du tout :þ C'est perso les e-mails....pour ca...il va angoisser pas mal hahahahaha...euh...lit la suite...loll Merci pour ta review :D  
  
Isa ~ Salut! Merci pour ta review! Encore désolé pour l'erreur de Drago...pour ca, jvais avoir sa peau! Pour nous deux :þþ Pas trop souffrir?? Hmm...quand même...sa endurcit un caractère souffrir....hehehe...y va souffrir...p-e pas trop dans ce chapître mais plus tard..tu verras bien :þþ  
  
Bon, j'vous adores toujours cher[ère] lecteur[trice] et Bonne Lecture!  
  
Ah oui, ce chapître est dédié à ma chère Linnie pour son retour de vacance :))  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Drago  
  
Le 1 Août 1997 à 13h33  
  
Je me sens bizarre. Je savais qu'il ne m'écrirait pas. Je le savais mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne veut rien savoir de moi. Comme si je ne servirais à rien. Mon père me l'a assez répété au déjeuné... Mais je ne veux pas m'embêter avec lui. Il n'aura jamais de moi ce qu'il veut, peu importe ce qu'il voudra.  
  
Mais Harry...  
  
Ce n'est tellement pas pareil avec lui. Je veux ses yeux. Je veux qu'ils m'appartiennent. Je devient obsédé? Non, qui te dit que je ne le suis pas déjà? Ma vie serait complète, pas parfaite, je l'avoue.  
  
J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées clairs.  
  
Je vais voler.  
  
14h55  
  
De retour! Les idées plus embrouillé que jamais! Mais c'était bon. Le vent était doux et chaud et je me sentais bien. Un soleil chauffant, un ciel bleu qui n'a pas abîmé mon teint.  
  
Je crois que je deviens fou. Complètement débile à mon avis. J'ai fait ce que je fais depuis mes 11 ans. Je vole en me disant tout ce que je déteste chez Potter et après ce léger fardeau qui pèse sur ma conscience disparaît. Le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui, les défauts d'Harry, devenaient des qualités. Faut vraiment que j'aille voir un médecin.  
  
Malheureusement, je ne peux en parler à personne. Tu me vois demander à mon cher père ce qui se passe dans ma tête? Ou si tout est normal? Il me tuerait sur le champ. Et ma mère...je ne sais pas. Elle est tellement distante avec moi, comme si j'étais comme mon père et en avait peur. Je l'ai toujours vu reculer, toujours vu le supplier, se mettre à genou devant lui. J'aimerais qu'elle soit libre mais moi-même j'ai peur de lui, la seule différence est que je ne me supplie plus pour lui. Je le déçois et moi j'en suis fière. Jamais je n'aurait cru possible un jour que je fasse ça. Moi qui était trop fier de lui. Moi qui n'aurait jamais marché devant mais toujours derrière lui. Moi qui ne voulait qu'être sa copie parfaite. J'ai changé. Je ne le regrette pas.  
  
Pourquoi il ne m'écrit pas?!?!? Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à cela?!?!? J'ai dit que je ne redoutais pas sa réponse mais je crains d'avoir menti. Oui, j'ai peur qu'il ne veule pas de moi. J'ai peur de me retrouver encore seul. Harry, s'il te plaît, je t'implore en silence ton pardon pour mes actions passées. Même si je ne serais pas prêt à avouer ouvertement ce que je demande, je le fais par écrit. Au moins, je ne peux pas me faire ridiculiser comme je le redoute depuis toujours.  
  
Je pense encore au cadeau que je le lui ai offert. J'espère qu'il lui plait. C'est un balai, pas plus gros qu'une boite de mouchoir, qui sert à envoyer des trucs d'une personne à l'autre sans avoir à bouger et en plus il peut se mettre invisible. Facile de ne pas se faire voir dans les cours [Nda: J'avoue que c'était pas ce cadeau la que j'avais pensé, mais à un vif d'or réveil-matin qui flotte dans les airs mais l'idée est déjà vue...alors j'voulais pas faire comme les autres] ou en plein dîner ou quand t'as en besoin. Ce n'est pas très original mais je suis presque sûr que personne en a un comme ça.  
  
J'ai besoin d'une réponse. N'importe qui!!!!!!  
  
Je ne pourrai passer au travers du dernier mois de vacance comme ça. Je panique. Il faut que j'arrête ça au plus vite sinon mon père va commencer à se poser des questions et ça, c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux.  
  
Il faut que je sorte. Que je me mélange à d'autre gens. Même s'il faut que j'aille dans le monde moldu pour trouver un endroit paisible, j'irai.  
  
On cogne à ma porte...je crains le pire.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
J'le répète, j'aime pas ce chapître. L'autre va être meilleur, j'vais faire mon possible. :)  
  
Gros Bizou chère lectrice (j'crois qui à pas de gars)  
  
Ah oui, un énorme merci à ma chère Lunny pour la correction de mes chapîtres. J't'embrasse fort ma chouette!! 


	5. Harry3

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Nda: J'ai pas fait ce que je voulais faire de ce chapitre MAIS j'espère que vous allez être contente....il vient plus vite que prévu. Une seule chose avant de vous laissez j'espère de 1) que vous serez pas dessus de 2) [j'avais pas dit une seule?!?!?] ceci sera p-e un futur slash....j'aimerais avoir vos commentaires sur ça...sauf Linnie...toi jveux rien savoir :P La je vois du monde penser...comment sa serait possible un slash à travert un journal? Et bien, il en faut plus pour moi qu'un simple journal pour m'en empêcher....  
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!  
  
Ceci deviendra un rating 'R' d'ici....hmmm.....2-3 chapîtres :P Des recopiages de lettre....et p-e une rencontre *à prévoir p-e... et puis la la....J'ai besoin de votre avis sur tout alors ne vous gênez surtout pas! à part encore toi Linnie, je trouve que tu les déjè pas mal la :PPP Ma copineuhhhh! :P  
  
Réponse aux REVIEWS...................seulement à la fin du chapitre hehehe le temps que je retrouve Harry et Drago aux cachots.  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
Harry  
  
Le 2 juillet 1997 à 22h13  
  
J'ai enfin la paix! Putain que j'ai le goût d'les assomer!!...du calme Harry... ah et puis lui... qui hante encore mes pensées...  
  
Ah Drago...pourquoi ma méfiance me voile-t-elle le visage? Pourquoi j'ai trop honte de vouloir changer, de n'être qu'un simple être humain? Oui, j'ai honte. Il y a tant de gens qui compte sur moi... Je veux tout oublier. je veux recommencer... avec lui. Si seulement je pouvais lui donner une petite parcelle de confiance. Juste ça, pourrait changer énormément de chose, dont la perception qu'ont les jeunes de Poudlard vis-à-vis la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais... j'en suis incapable... pas maintenant. Et peut-être même jamais. Mais pourquoi j'ai vraiment envie de le sentir près de moi? Comme cette nuit la.  
  
J'avais quitté la tour des Gryffondor. Elle m'étouffais. J'avais la sensation d'être enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier des Dursley avec la senteur et la boucane du cours de Divination...Personne pouvait s'en sortir vivant facilement.  
  
Tout ce qui comptait, était de prendre de l'air... mais en fait, je ne me rappelle plus comment... j'ai atterris au 7ième étages... Le derrière à terre... face à Malefoy...  
  
Je me souviens de m'avoir adossé au mur et qu'il avait fait pareil. Je me souviens aussi de son comportement bizarre. Je sentais qu'il allait me dire une de ses stupidités bien à lui mais quelque chose l'en a empêché... il faudrait peut-être que je lui demande un jour...  
  
J'avais jeté un coup d'oeil en direction de la carte des maraudeurs que j'avais dissimulé dans une de mes poches intérieures... ce qui nous sauva la vie d'ailleurs! Je me rappelle d'avoir vu un nom qui s'approchait de nous. D'après moi c'était Rusard mais même encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de la vrai identité de cette personne. Je me rappelle l'avoir saisi par la manche, et encore je me demande pourquoi...pour le remercier de n'avoir rien dit après notre 'petit' accrochage? J'en doute... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande ce qui n'allait pas. HAHAHA comme si j'allais lui révéler comme ça là, comme si c'était un vieux pote de tous les jours. Je lui ai répondu assez sec, j'espère qu'il se souviendra de ne jamais me poser des questions qui ne le regarde pas...  
  
Même si ... Ahhh et puis merde. Je te dis, à toi, que j'aimerais trop ça l'avoir près de moi! OUI!!!!!!!! De tout façon... personne ne le saura, personne. Je vais même t'ensorceler pour qu'aucune âme vivant ne puisse te lire, comme ça, tu seras bien à moi et tu repoussera les yeux indiscrets.  
  
00h05  
  
Je dois t'avouer, cher journal que depuis cette nuit... je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver de ses yeux. La première fois que je les voyais ainsi. Peut-être parce que la haine m'empêchais de le voir comme je le vois aujourd'hui. Moi, plus de haine? Peut-être bien... J'ai réfléchis énormément depuis 2 jours et je dois dire que ça change un homme. Je me dis que si je ne suis plus capable de penser à autre chose que LUI en tout temps depuis presque qu'un ans, j'ai sois 1) un sérieux problème mental ; 2) Un sort contre moi...faut vraiment que sa soit contre moi si j'aime penser à LUI ; 3) Que je l'aime.  
  
Je vote pour le deuxième point. Au pire, je prend le premier! Mais le troisième est totalement impensable! Bah oui, vue que j'viens juste d'y penser mais bon... c'est pas de ça que je parle là! J'deviens fou.  
  
Comment peut-on prétendre savoir quelque chose alors qu'on ignore ce que c'est? Bon ma phrase n'a pas l'air clair mais y'aura personne pour le savoir. Je prétend ne pas être amoureux de Malefoy (ce qui est totalement (j'me répète) vrai dans mon esprit et dans ma tête) mais comment je fais pour savoir ce que je ressens n'est pas de l'amour si je n'est jamais aimé?  
  
J'crois que l'heure devient le raisonnement insensé de ce que je viens de dire.  
  
Bonne nuit  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
Je sais, je sais, il est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu...mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas mis en ligne avant hmmm 2 semaine....Pourquoi? Aucune idée...  
  
Et pour les reviews...eh ben....il est arrivé quelque chose qui était pas suposé arriver...Alors je vais y répondre moi même...j'espère que vous avez rien contre!  
  
Reviews!  
  
Nyny ~ Salut toi! Tu parle de Drago ein...euh..magané? aucune idée...je dois te dire franchement...dit le pas à PERSONNE! J'ai perdu Harry et Drago...quand j'suis arrivé aux cachots un peu plus tard avec Sev' euh le professeur Rogue et bien...la pièce était vide MAIS ne t'inquiète pas...on va les retrouvés. Le professeur est déjà en train de les chercher ....  
  
Alfa ~ Alfa!! Coucou la nouvelle lectrice! Contente que ma fic te plaise! Un gros méchant loup derrière la porte?!? Peut être....Tu verras au prochain chapitre!!!!! :PP Bien sur que je sais déjà qui c...voyont! Je suis connecté avec la porte de chambre de Drago lollll Et oui, pour une fois que le Drago National soit aussi insécure....ça fait du bien à voir! Gro Bizou!  
  
Linnie ~ Coucou ma chouette!! Ah!! J'suis toujours sur d'avoir une review de toi et à chaque fois c'est un honneur pour moi!! :PPP Tu es presque mon inspiration lolll  
  
Moi, méchante? de l'avoir emprisonné? T'es sur que j'suis vraiment méchante? ëtre méchante c'est comme attendre quelques semaines avant de mettre d'autre chapitre...  
  
Souffrance? Temporaire? Encore une fois es-tu sûr de ça? Es-tu sûr de bien me connaitre? lollll Pas sûr, sur ce coup la! hehehe...seulement le temps nous le dira HAHAHAHAHA Pourquoi y'a juste moi qui sait comment ca va allez? loll c'est moi l'auteur...c'est vrai...[maudit que chu épaisse:D]  
  
Et pour ton PS...euh il y a personne pour te répondre...j'ai perdu Harry et Drago....je te promet de tout faire pour les retrouvés!!!!!  
  
Severus: Je les ais justement retrouvés Miss Black.  
  
Caro: Ahhhhh! Merci Sev' euh Professeur Rogue...je vous en doit une...  
  
Severus: Venez me voir après ... Je vous direz ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi. Mais, quest-ce que je fais d'eux maintenant?  
  
Caro: Cachot, double-tour svp ...  
  
Harry & Drago: Hey! T'a pas le droit!  
  
Caro: Bon! Ou étais-je rendu...  
  
Ah oui...c'est ca la Linnie. J't'embrasse fort et prend soin de toi....et puis si tu as aimé le chapitre d'avant j'espère que celui la te plaira autant. Je me suis amusé je dois dire... :) @+ Pinotte  
  
isa ~ Rire? J'savais pas que j'faisais de l'humour :P Sincèrement, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit que c'est drôle loll Mais rire de la gueule de Drago ... j'suis la n'importe quand :P Il faut apprendre à le tenir desfois. Ils se croient vraiment trop supérieur. Tu vas voir qu'ici, le Drago qu'on connait tous, n'est pas au rendez-vous, c'est son moi intérrieur qui est la. J'espère que la suite de Harry te plaira! Merci pour ta review!  
  
Florelia ~ Coucou toi! Contente de voir qu'au moins tu as prit le temps de commencer ma fic! Sa fait plaisir aussi de croire que quelqu'un pourra continuer de la lire :P Tu aime mon style? Ça fait vraiment mais vraiment plaisir à entendre! On est peu à écrire comme ça et ça fait vraiment[encore?!?] différent. Tu vas lire les 3 autres chapitres? Fait un effort et lit les 4 autres stp lolll :P Je te fais un bizou aussi et merci de m'encourager!! Ça se prend toujours bien et avec le sourire! Merci pour ta review!  
  
Vous êtes encore la? Et bien un dernier gros merci à tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez être présent pour le prochain chapitre!  
  
Merci ma puce Luna pour la correction ultra rapide de ce chapitre! Je t'adore et je t'embrasse super fort!!  
  
Messemble que j'avais d'autre chose à dire.... Ah oui!!!!! N'oublier surtout pas de me donner vos commentaire sur ce que je parlais avant le chapitre!  
  
Et puis....ne prenez pas ce chapitre trop au sérieux....il pourrait avoir de drole de chose dans le futur chapitre d'Harry...hehehe Un tournent de vent existe bien.  
  
J'EN DIS PAS PLUS!!!!!!  
  
R&R SVP 


	6. Drago3

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Nda: Bon, j'ai relue comme ça les reviews que vous m'avez laissé depuis le début et j'ai remarqué que vous êtes, pour la plupart des fans de Drago...vous me faites pitiés....c'est pourquoi, dans ce chapitre ci...hehehe... Drago... va avoir l'air...bah lisez le, vous allez le savoir.  
  
J'avoue que j'feel vraiment pas en ce moment...j'sais pas c'est quoi ca va donner.  
  
J'ai pas encore libéré les gars. Ché pas...un goût de sadisme pure qui émerge de moi  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
---------------------------------------------- » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » Réponse aux réviews  
  
Je sais, j'ai répondu pour la plupart je crois, à votre review par e- mail...mais me rapelle déjà pu c'est quoi j'vous est dit lollll alors je vous répond ici itou  
  
Linnie ~ Tient si c'est pas encore toi! Salut Championne! Bon, tu veux tjrs pas lacher ton slash ein! Écoute moi ben la grande, j'va t'apprendre les bonnes manières! Oups!! J'mégard du sujet la...faut croire que tu me fais de l'effet Linninounette!(beurk! c tu laid comme nom pareil tsé j'aurais pus faire mieux!) Nah, bah, j'sais plus vraiment ou ça va donner cette fic la, j'ai même eu l'idée de l'abandonner...j'me dis que sa sera pas la première fic et en plus, elle a pas vraiment de succes, y va y avoir p-e juste une ou deux personnes de déçue pas plus entk sa reste en suspend dans ma tête. Dire que je veux y faire une 20aine de chapitres voir 30! On verra On verra..  
  
Tu dis que tu flaires un truc louche que Harry soit subitement tombé amoureux? Tu as raison...je sais je sais...est-ce que cela serait SADIQUE de te dire que j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre sur Harry?!?!?!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
*Tousse  
  
Me suit étouffé...j'devrais p-e pas me moquer de toi ouvertement loll Alors, je sais très bien ce qui se passe....quoi? tu t'en doutais? Ouais c sur j'suis l'auteur lolll  
  
Ouais ben...j'va surment laisser sortir Harry et Drago au prochain chapitre....si je vois que tout est ok! :-D La...c juste que sa me tente pas de descendre aux cachots...bah si sa me tente mais pas de remonter après ^^ lolll  
  
Ouais ben tu bats la plus longue réponse aux réviews que j'ai faite lolll @+ Pitoune bizouxxxxxxx  
  
Darkness p ~ Salut toi! J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue de savoir qu'Harry ne renconre pas quelqu'un de sitôt. Il est encore chez les Dursley jusqu'à nouvelle ordre(de moi ^^) Et après je ne sais pas. Tu vois, j'sais même pas encore si va allez chez les Weasley alors le fait qu'il rencontrerait une fille plus, j'n'est aucune idée! loll D'habitude j'ai toujours un plan d'attaque avec mes fics mais cette ci me prend au dépourvu. Rien de ce que j'avais pensé ne se manisfeste comme je l'aurais voulu justement! lol Entk, j'espère que tu vas continuer à me lire pareil et que cela ne te déplaisera pas! @+ Merci pour ta review!  
  
Nyny ~ Coucou Nyny!! Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que Harry et Draco sont bien en sécurité aux cachots!! hehehe Que de bonheur 'malheur?!?!?' pour eux! Sont très bien nourri tu n'as pas à t'en faire! On prend bien soin d'eux! Merci de ta review! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! @+  
  
Alfa ~ Hehehe Toi! Tu veux vraiment avoir à faire avec moi ein! Essaye pas d'enmener Drago dans tes filets! Pour l'instant, il est bien à l'abri chez lui....si on peut dire ça lolll Je sais, ils sont pas mal fou les gars, d'après c'est une trajectoire direct sur St-Mangouste! Je vais essayé d'arranger ça! Merci pour ta gentille review! @+  
  
Athanea DarkShadow ~ Contente d'avoir eu un review de ta part! J'me sens flatté la! Mon québécois parait autant? loll Contente de l'entendre dire! Quoi! J'suis fière de ce que je suis :þþ Et oui, comme tu vois ça ne se ressemble pas du tout notre fic! [*PuB*] :PP Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir sur quel expression tu as remarqué dans ma fic :P Allez! Merci pour ta review!!  
  
Venusa ~ Salut toi! J'suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices!! Ouais, je sais que Harry et Drago sont malheureux. Hey Bingo! Tu as trouvé le point commun. Leurs tristesses déchirantes qui passent par leurs yeux. On m'a toujours dit que les yeux parlait et j'espère faire passer un message sur, c'est pourquoi il risque de toujours parler de yeux durant la fic!! J'espère te revoir bientot! @+ Merci pour tes reviews!!  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
Drago  
  
Le 1ier Août 1997 à 21h26  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai eu la visite de mon père cette après-midi. Il veut que je sois un espion pour Voldemort. Bien sûr, je n'est pas réussi à lui tenir tête et j'ai accepté. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? Me faire maltraiter pour l'amour de moi-même? Ou pour ma fierté? Quel fierté Au juste? Je les perdu. Je me suis soumis et ça, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Il a encore gagné. Je ne me crois même plus capable de faire le moindre geste.  
  
Le dîner fut un martyr, avec le sermon de mon père d'un côté de la table, l'acceptation silencieuse de ma mère, Goyle et Crabbe junior et senior de l'autre côté qui approuvait tout ce qu'il disait et moi, au milieu, avec mon faux airs arrogant planté sur mon visage l'air de rien. La seule chose qui a été agréable ce fût les plats délicieux et la sortie de table jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai inventé un mal de tête pour ne pas assister au digestif au petit salon.  
  
Arrivé à ma chambre, j'ai eu droit à la visite de ma mère, et pour la première fois de ma vie elle avait l'air soucieuse mais elle ma bordée et ma faite un câlin. Je me suis laissé faire et ça m'a plus affaibli. Un soutien maternel que je n'ai jamais eu droit venait de me foudroyer le coeur. Toute cette tendresse dans une seule empoignade, je n'aurais jamais cru sa possible et cette misère au fond des yeux m'a fait pleurer. J'ai honte. J'ai pleuré devant ma mère et tout ce qu'elle à fait, c'est m'embrasser les cheveux, me reposer sur l'oreiller et me dire qu'elle m'aimait de tout son coeur mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Qu'elle était aussi impuissante sauf que moi, j'ai Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou peut faire pour moi? J'en ai aucune idée mais elle, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Et après cette phrase, elle est repartie.  
  
J'ai dormi environ une heure. Ça fait du bien mais je suis toujours boulversé par les propos de ma mère.  
  
23h48  
  
Je n'est plus d'autre choix que de prendre mon rôle au sérieux. Alors Potter ferait mieux de se tenir. Je n'est pas l'intention de rester à rien faire.  
  
Ah et puis merde. Pourquoi j'essais de me mentir comme ça? Au pire, me faire tuer est encore supportable, tant que ça arrive pas trop tôt...  
  
Dumbledore. Pourquoi lui? Je sais, je sais, il est réputé. Mais que pourrait-il faire pour moi?  
  
Être mangemort. La marque. La brûlure. Le sang. Le meurtre. L'ennui.  
  
Non, je ne finirai pas comme ça. Alors je vais attendre jusqu'à la rentrée. La réponse d'Harry. À partir de là, je vais savoir où aller. Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Non, Dumbledore ou m'enfuir. Jamais je n'irais vers la facilité.J'ai besoin de défi ou de fuite.  
  
J'ai appris que les Malefoy étaient comme ça, mon père fait exception. Ils sont fier d'être des gens purs et ils marchent toujours la tête droite. Mon père lui, il en a peut être l'air mais il est n?en est rien, il se met à genou devant cette...cette chose qui s'appelle Voldemort. C'est même pas un vrai nom. Et puis, les Malefoy font leurs propres décisions, leurs propres lois. Ils aiment les bonnes choses, même si ça m'agace de dire ça....les Malefoy... s'aiment. Pas juste eux, ils aiment. Les gens en général, ceux qu'ils côtoient, qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres...  
  
J'ai lu tout ça dans une auto-biographie que mon arrière grand-père à écrite quelques temps avant sa mort. Il parlait de respect d'autrui et d'entraide. Jamais je n'est vue ça chez mon père. Et moi, je ne suis pas digne d'un Malefoy après avoir lu de telle chose à moins que... à moins que je change les futurs Malefoy. Même moi, je peux changer mais c'est trop dur... je l'avoue. Je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à ce genre de truc... surtout que j'ai été élevé dans tout le contraire des bons principes mais ça doit se rattraper, ça doit se perdre des vieilles habitudes, ça doit pouvoir se changer.  
  
Et peut-être que je ne serai pas seul. Peut-être que je pourrais avoir plus d'aide que je le crois. Une seule chose, il faut que je sois prêt. Prêt à affronter ce qui va se produire, les changements en catastrophes sûrement. Les regards, les paroles destructives, tout.  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
Si je le poste plus vite et moins long que je l'avais prévue c'est à cause de Linnie(célinette) alors prenez en à elle et non à moi lollll  
  
Elle m'achale, me traite de sadique de vous faires attendre et blabla :þþ  
  
Alors, les reviews sont ou?  
  
En bas, à gauche!  
  
R&R  
  
J'vous aimes en passant :þþ  
  
P.S. Je n'oublie surtout pas de remercier ma chère Lunny d'amour! Sans elle, j'aurais honte tellement je ne sais pas écrire! loll BizouXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ah et pour le prochain chapitre j'ai pas vraiment de date ... peut être bientot, peut être pas! 


	7. Harry4

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
NaD: Wahouuu!!!!! L'inspiration de l'absurdité ma encore frappé. Alors voici ce chapitre de cette malencontreuse inspiration débile. Ceux qui aime ce chapitre, j'ai le malheur de vous dires que vous êtes fou à lier et que vous pouvez venir vous enfermez avec moi :))) Je rentre à St-Mangouste le 1 janvier pour fêter le jour de l'An et je ne crois pas ressortir :)) Bien à vous de vous joindres à moi :))  
  
Note: Le chapitre yé pas corriger...taper pas moi!! :þþþþ  
  
Rating: PG-13 ........ Juste parce qu'il commence un tit t'affaire à parler de sexe, et il est un peu violent dans ses paroles. J'ai pas le choix!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Réponse aux Réviews:  
  
*  
  
Nyny ~ J'suis désolé que tu viennes les yeux plein d'eau!! C'est pas mon but...pour l'instant lolll Je suis contente que ca te plaise autant! @+  
  
Linnie ~ lolll ta review p'tite soeur m'a marqué! Mon p'tit Sev' a peur de moi? Il ne le montre pas de cette angle quand nous sommes seuls...hihihi, tu sais de koi j'parle la ein? :þþ  
  
Pour Harry et Drago la! Ils sont bien traité! Ils n'ont rien à dire sur la façon que tout se produit! Ils avaient juste à ne pas me tenter d'écrire sur eux! loll  
  
Dsl de t'avoir dit que j'allais arrèter cette fic mais j'y compte bien, de plus l'inspiration est mise de côté, je comprend plus rien, mon plan est tout fichu! J'sais plus ou j'en suis avec cette stupide fic! Une chance qu'il y a juste toi qui lit ta review...j'voudrais pas qu'il y est une personne qui croit que j'dis n'importe quoi. J'ai vraiment l'impression de servir à rien avec elle....entk... Faut juste que je trouve c'est quoi qui va se passer plus tard....j'ai faite un erreur de date et à cause de ça, faut que je paye! loll j'divague! Tu comprends rien non? :þþþ  
  
Ouin, je sais, je sais. J'ai l'air égoiste de penser arrèter non? J'suis sur que tu crois ca! D'la pression? lollll Ouais, pourquoi j'arrète pas de dire que c de ta faute tu crois? loll  
  
Bon, s'il y a une chose que je peux te demander c'est de croisé les doigts pour que je retrouve un peu d'inspiration pour cette fic, sinon, j'arrète tout.  
  
Je t'aime super fort! Bizou Bizou Bizou!!!! @+ euh..c'est vrai faut jte trouve un nouveau nick que Linninounette.........Linnounou!!!!!! XXXXXX  
  
Alfa~ Coucou toi! Tu n'as rien à craindre pour Drago...m'enfin...je crois bien ^^! Merlin, seul sait ce qui va lui arriver!! Lucius? Hmm...moi j'lui ferait pas mal ^^ J'aime les Vrais Hommes! lollll J'lui ferais enlever cette air de supérieur moi! loll J'ai l'air de me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre non? loll Tu n'as pas à t'en faire je fais juste ça en privé :þþþ  
  
J'ai un truc à te dire, je suis folle aussi alors, soeur de folie, ne t'inquiète pas!  
  
Gros Bizou @+++ Bizou XXXXX Voila, Voila, la suite! [de Harry bien sûr!]  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Bonne Lecture Tiglidi!  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Harry  
  
3 Aôut 1997 à 21h39  
  
Je savais! J'étais complètement crevé et j'ai déliré royalement hier! Je me relis et ça n'a aucun sens! J'ai dût avoir une poussé de fièvre! Ahahahah Là, je peux bien en rire mais putain que j'ai eu des problèmes pour m'endormir et Dieu c'est pourquoi. Merlin, comment ais-je pus penser 2 minutes que j'espèrais devenir ami avec lui et que je croyais qu'il était sincère? Non mais! C'est pas un gars normal ça! C'est dans un premier temps un Malefoy! Bordel, faut vraiment que j'me calme. Il a semé la zizanie dans ma tête et la, c'est moi qui est pogné à me débarrasser de tout ça! J'lui en veux, j'arrive à lui en vouloir mais j'ai toujours une partie de moi qui continue à douter. J'ai toujours l'esprit embrouillé mais c'est beaucoup moins pire.  
  
J'ai presque que le goût de vomir, si j'avais mangé de quoi, j'y aurais été avec plaisir mais c'est pas le cas. J'ai à peine mangé deux roties dans ma journée...à peine, j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir mon petit déjeuné que la tante Pétunia m'a envoyé tondre le gazon. Si tu savais comment j'ai envie d'aller les éttouffés avec un oreillé! Pourquoi je le fais pas dans le fond...rien ne m'en empêche... Voyont Harry! Remet toi! Oui, j'ai envie de les tuer, malheureusement, c'est une peine d'emprisonnement à vie. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer pareil. Qu'est-ce que je dis la! Pas à Azkaban, une prison moldu, je dis pas...mais pas Azkaban...au pire de me répèter PAS AZKABAN! C'est pas la prison qui me dérange mais les détraqueurs. Vaut mieux endurer les Dursley encore un mois.  
  
Dans le fond, c'est vrai que sa n'en vaut pas la peine. Un mois et plus jamais je ne remetterai les pieds ici! C'est la première fois que je pense à ça. J'avais complètement oublié le fait que je vais avoir mes 18 ans l'année prochaine...et pour un mois...je ne reviendrai pas, au pire, le passer au Chaudron Baveur, mais est-ce le pire? Non, je ne le crois pas du tout! Ça va être une telle...comment dire, une joie de vivre même si la mort me tourne autour tous les jours! Ouais, ça va me libérer d'être enfin libre. Euh....quelle ironie de jeu de mot. J'suis complètement atteind. Atteind de quoi, je l'ignore encore. Mais avoir pensé à Malefoy comme ça, il y a encore des choses que je ne comprend pas et j'ai encore des séquelles grave, voir.  
  
J'ai enfin reçu le retour d'Hedwigde avec la réponse de Ron. Il me demande si je vais bien et blabla qu'ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi et re blabla. Pourquoi je ne voulais pas y allez pour l'instant, que c'était pas normal, que j'déteste les Dursley et re re blabla. J'ai déjà mentionné que je détestais ça? Je ne lui répond pas, tant pis! J'en ai assez!(ça aussi je crois l'Avoir déjà dit) Ils m'énervent! Oui, eux, toute leurs familles...ils me font chier. Je crois que je devient trop jaloux. Jaloux de mon meilleur ami. De mes amis. De leur vie. De leur joie. De leur amour. Et j'ai encore assez de courage pour me l'avouer ouvertement. De le signer de mes mains sur un parchemain.  
  
Oui, je pleure. De rage. De désespoir. De déshonneur. De faiblesse. De honte.  
  
Tout à ce que je n'aurais jamais cru penser un jour vient me hanter aujourdhui (depuis disont 16 mois ou plus, jsais plus. Tout ce que je déteste est ce que j'aimerais avoir. Ce que je n'est jamais eu, ce que je n'aurai jamais.  
  
22h20  
  
La seule chose qui me plait encore c'est de me masturber, et ça, c'est quand je peux ou quand j'en ai le temps. Ou bien, quand je ne suis pas trop fatigué par toute les tâches ménagères. Mais, ça me laisse une sorte de paix intérieure. Je me sens trop bien et c'est fou comment je peux bien dormir et m'endormir vite après. C'est trop sensas! Cette liberté, la seule chose que je peux décider de faire et que personne ne peut m'empêcher de le faire.  
  
J'aurais tellement le goût d'avoir une partenaire sexuelle, surtout en ce moment. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sortirait d'ici en marchant droite par exemple. J'ai une envie irrésistible d'être grossier, j'dirais d'être sec. Je voudrais montrer que je ne suis pas le gentil p'tit Potter que tout le monde prétend mais un être différent et même je pourrais allez jusqu'à dire très méchant.  
  
Mais je...nah, je peux pas écrire ça, de tout façon demain j'vais savoir que j'suis juste un fou et que j'aurais jamais dû l'écrire! Aussi bien prendre de l'avance en restant muet.  
  
Même si j'ai à peine avaler quelques morceaux cette été, j'ai grandi de pas mal de centimètre. Il va me falloir une nouvelle garde-robe que je vais m'empresser de faire avant la rentrée des classes. Je n'aurai plus besoin de me cacher en sortant d'ici.  
  
Au moins, j'ai toujours les peu de muscles que je me suis fait cette année avec le quidditch et avec les efforts physiques que je peux faire, ici cette été, c'est la seule chose dont je peux être fier de se corps la qui est le mien. J'me trouve trop maigre et j'ai des longues jambes. On dirait un squellette ambulant.  
  
22h58  
  
Ah! J'ai tellement faim! Je n'est plus aucune provision dessou la latte du plancher. Pourquoi m'ont-ils oublié pour le dîner? Ce n'est pas trop une question à poser. Même si je crèverais de faim ce n'est pas leur problème. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour eux autres et si je disparaîs, leur vie ne sera que meilleur.  
  
Et Hedwidge! J'aimerais tellement mieux pour elle. Je crois que je vais l'envoyer à Ron et lui dire que je n'est rien à lui offrir pour manger et il pourra la garder jusqu'à la rentrée. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a à faire de mieux. Et il et elle comprendra même si je crains que monsieur Weasley viendra me chercher après ça. Je prendrai un chance que non. Ils n'ont pas à m'endurer mais je m'ennui d'eux. Oui, je m'ennui énormément. Je sais, je suis contradictoire à certaine place mais je réalise que l'été, j'ai beaucoup de misère à me concentrer, surtout que tout doit se faire en cachette de mon oncle, ma tante et se stupide gros que j'ai pour cousin.  
  
Je vais essayer de dormir. Impossible de savoir si je vais en être capable ou pas. Je suis trop faible. Malefoy pourrait bien en rire. 'Le Grand Potter' si faible, si vulnérable. Les seules personnes qui sont au courant de mon sort son: la famille Weasley. Mais ils ne peuvent pas trop agir seul. Ils doivent avoir la permission de Dumbledore... Je commence vraiment à le détester...  
  
Bon, je vais me coucher. Je commence à devenir fou...je vois des yeux gris danser dans ma tête....  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Erm. Erm. Erm.  
  
Je suis maladeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee complètement maladeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nah pour vrai la, j'ai tu l'air de niaiser quelqu'un? J'suis malade. Putain d'merde, ca me fait chier! [dsl pour les jeunes, si y'en a qui lit, pourvu que vous comprenez pas...lolll] Ça doit être se côté malade qui m'a permis d'écrire certaine scène de ce chapitre ^^.... Que JE suis très fière!  
  
Comment aimez-vous le petit changement de Harry? Moi! Je l'adore!!  
  
Harry: J'avoue que moi aussi...  
  
Caro: Tient tes la toi? Ou j'hallucine?  
  
Harry: Nah, j'suis la. J'aime bien ce que tu fais de moi dans ce chapitre.  
  
Caro: Harry...j'suis pas sur de comprendre....et je ne suis pas sur que tu comprennes....Tu deviens pervers et ... et c'est ça. Un Pervers. Et... un con fini.  
  
Harry: Je sais. J'ai pas le droit d'aimer ça? Sauf pour le con fini la...  
  
Caro: Euh..oui oui. C'est juste que tu me prends au dépourvu. Je croyais que tu étais toujours aux cachots.  
  
Harry: Rogue ma laissé sortir pour allez au toilette et je lui est demandé comment tu allais. Quand il m'a dit que tu étais malade, j'ai décidé de monter en haut voir comment t'allais.  
  
Caro: Ahh! C'est gentil Harry. J'allais justement vous voir après pour vous dires que vous pouvez vous promenez à votre guise comme avant. Si vous voulez bien sûr!  
  
Harry: J'en connais un qui va être content!  
  
Caro: Et toi?  
  
Harry: Ahh! Moi aussi voyont!  
  
Caro: Je vois que toi et Drago vous vous êtes rapproché...  
  
Drago & Harry: J'vois pas de quoi tu parles!  
  
Caro: Ah tient tu es la toi.  
  
Drago: Ben oui, r'garde donc ça!  
  
Caro: Oh! En manque de sexe Drago? [Non, mais yé fru lui...]  
  
Drago: .....  
  
*Un rire éclate du côté de Harry.  
  
*Un rouge au joue pour Drago.  
  
*Une confusion extrème pour moi. [*Faut pas croire tout s'qu'on écrit*]  
  
Harry: Hey! On fait pas les reviews cette fois ci?[Changement de sujet très vite, malin lui...]  
  
Caro: Non, sont déjà fait.....prochain chapitre! Peut-être...Hehehe  
  
Bon, c'est pas tout ça la, mais j'ai d'autres chapitres à écrire.  
  
Est-ce que vous voyez ce que j'essais d'expliquer subtillement à la toute fin? Non? Et bien... Vous pouvez me laisser une review pareil....vous savez, vous pouvez toujours espérer que je vous dises c'est quoi....lolll mais...loll  
  
Pour la date du prochain chapitre, le Drago-4, je ne sais absolument pas quand il va arriver. Je n'est plus d'inspiration. Je suis désolé. Je pense même arrêter cette fic bientot. Une death fic ça vous tentes? *Bang!!!!!!! Explosion! Tout le monde est mort!!!  
  
R&R  
  
La très gentille Caro  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Booommmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Drago4

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Rating: PG-13 ........  
  
NaD: Bon, j'ai écris le chapitre sur un coup de tête, comme ça. Il est très très court!!!!! Il est pas corrigé, je me suis même pas relue, même pas prit cette peine la, mais j'ai une harceleuse qui me facilite pas la tâche! [J'pense que j'ai pas besoin de nommé celle-ci]  
  
Je laisse le soin des ...3 reviews je crois... ou deux....entk à Harry et Drago, même s'ils se battent, c'est pas grave, c'est juste des bleus.  
  
J'vous embrasses, bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
~~~~~~Réponses aux reviews~~~~~~  
  
Harry: Hey!!! Salut à vous gentes demoiselles....  
  
Drago: Bon, check lé lui...[pas québécois du tout lui... lolll]  
  
Harry: Hey le comique, depuis le temps qu'elles nous ont pas vue, soit donc un peu plus présentable!  
  
Drago: Oh Oh Oh! Messieur se prend au sérieux...  
  
Harry: La ferme Malefoy!  
  
Drago: Non, je commencerai certainement pas à  
  
Harry: Salut Nyny!!! T'es méchante... j'ai pas besoin d'un psy!!!  
  
Drago: Oh que si...  
  
Harry: Oh que non!  
  
Drago: Entk... je suis d'accord avec son point de vue...  
  
Harry: Pfff... Nyny!!! Bon, je sais je sais, Caro c'est la meilleure, quest- ce qu'on peut y faire!  
  
*Drago part à rire  
  
Harry: C'est quoi qui à encore!  
  
Drago: J'ai vue trop de fic trop meilleur que les siennes... met la pas trop sur un pied d'estale cette petite Caro...  
  
Harry: Hey crétin, tu vois pas que j'essais de remonter un peu d'estime en elle pour qu'elle continue à écrire sur nous? Ein? T'as pas vue ça qu'à déprime comme toute c'est temps si? T'étais ou?  
  
*Une mouche vola...  
  
Harry: Merci Malefoy! Ça me prouve tout! Surtout que t'es un pauvre con fini!  
  
Drago: Messemble que c'est Caro qui te traittait comme ça dans l'autre chapitre...  
  
*Un autre éclat de rire.  
  
Caro: Heylle! J'essaye de calmer la migraine que j'ai alors svp faite ça plus silencieusement sinon c'est moi qui va répondre assez sec pis ça va être fini assez vite, c'est tu assez clair dans votre p'tite cervelle de moineau?  
  
Harry & Drago: Oui Caro! C'est même très clair!  
  
Caro: Merci! Bye!  
  
*deux, trois mouchent volèrent...  
  
Drago: Faudrait peut-être finir...  
  
Harry: Pas une mauvaise idée...pour une fois que tu en as une bonne...  
  
*Un coup de poing direct sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
Harry: Aille! Fait mal...  
  
Drago: Pense 2 fois avant de dire de quoi la prochaine fois.  
  
Harry: Mais oui, mais oui! Mais avec tout ça, je ne sais plus ou nous en sommes...  
  
*Harry fouilla dans ses papiers...  
  
Drago: Moi, je le sais. Bon, Nyny je te remercie de me consoler mais un Malefoy n'a besoin de personne pour ça! Alors, je t'en prie, arrète sinon... je ne pourrai plus me retenir...  
  
Harry: Ahahahah, Malefoy qui va se mettre à pleurer!!  
  
*Drago part en courant  
  
Harry: Bon ben sa l'air que je continue seul....Ahh! Les âmes sensibles.... Bon et bien Nyny, je te remercie pour cette folle review qui à fait bien rire Caro (bien sûr^^ j'étais la quand elle à prit le message!!!) Je t'embrasse fort et je pense bien que Drago aussi... entk!  
  
*Harry fouillant encore dans ses papiers...  
  
Harry: Ah Oui! C'est pas dur, il y a juste 2 reviews... Linnie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maudit... une autre fan de 'Drago' .... bah... attend debord j'va allez le chercher...  
  
*Un Harry qui fait superman et vole, vole , vole.......ahh jle vois pus....  
  
*Un Drago les yeux rouges qui se pointe à l'horizon et Batman qui arrive... en volant.... ah non, c'est toujours Superman... mais avec des collants verts....tient Peter Pan...  
  
Drago: Quelqu'un voulait me voir?  
  
Harry: C'est pour répondre à la review de Linnie...  
  
*Drago sourit  
  
Drago: Parfait! Donnes-moi cette feuille Potter! J'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi qu'elle a écrit dans sa review!  
  
*Drago arracha la feuille des mains de Harry  
  
Harry: T'avais juste à le demander gentiment. Tu l'aurais eu...  
  
Drago: Ahahahahah, Potter rêver d'une fille!! Ahahahahah! Il sait même pas c'est quoi!  
  
Harry: Ben la... je sais c'est quoi une fille idiot....c'est pas ça le problème c'Est que Caro à même pas parler de moi qui rêvait d'une fille... Linnie!!!!!!!!! T'es folle!!!!!!!!!  
  
Drago: Pour vrai? Et bien... Mais le plus drôle c'est que tu deviens pervers....Ahahahahah!  
  
Harry: Ouais...ça tu le sais sans même le vérifié...ein Drrrrago?  
  
*Drago qui vire pivoine  
  
Drago: J'vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter....revenons-en à la review de Linnie...  
  
Harry: C'est ça qu'on fait aussi. Bon et bien Caro est toujours malade. Ça bronchite semble s'accrocher à elle! Pauvre elle...  
  
Drago: Ouais mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'écrire n'importe quoi sur nous autres...  
  
Harry: bah, ça m'dérange pas moi...  
  
Drago: Moi non plus...pas trop... Et puis Linnie, je sais que Caro veut arrèter. Ça la harcèle! Je l'entends parler tu seule desfois et je crois qu'elle 'bad trip'...  
  
Harry: Hey! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça! Comment ça Caro parle tu seule?  
  
Drago: Chez pas... je savais qu'elle était déjà dérangé dans sa tête mais à ce point...  
  
Harry: Bon, c'est peut-être des effets de la fièvre qui se fait ressentir encore!  
  
Drago: Espèront-le!  
  
Harry: Bon c'est pas tout mais je suis fatigué moi! Alors, Linnie, je t'embrasse fort, attention à toi aussi!  
  
Drago: Moi aussi, je t'embrasse fort fort!! Nah pas toi Harry, Linnie!  
  
Harry: Ahh désolé...  
  
Harry & Drago : BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Drago  
  
22 Août 1997 à 11h15  
  
Ouff! J'ai pas eu le temps de venir écrire quoique se soit depuis très longtemps!! 21 jours exactement! Pourtant, je dois dire qu'il ne sait pas passé grand chose jusque je m'apperçois que quand j'écris, je déprime plus qu'autre chose.  
  
Mon père ne m'a plus reparlé de mangemort. Je crois qu'il pense que je suis tout à fait d'accord, contrairement à ce que je pense réellement mais ça, il ne doit pas le savoir, pas maintenant, pas avant d'être en sécurité.  
  
J'ai toujours peur de sa réaction, de toute c'est réaction. Il peut être parfois tellement calme et devenir un tuer la seconde d'après. Il réagit plus souvent d'une façon trop calme mais sa voix est méchante et dure, j'en aie peur, à chaque fois. J'ai peur de lui mais c'est quelque chose que je sais ne pas montrer devant lui. Je dois être fort et je n'est aucun choix. Si je montre mes faiblesses, il s'en sert contre moi et ça, je n'en ai pas trop envie.  
  
Alors, ces derniers jours fût très calme avec lui.  
  
De l'autre côté avec ma mère ce fut différent. Elle n'a pas arrèté de me regarder d'un air de tristesse, de faiblesse et j'ai peur que mon père les remarqué.  
  
Elle venait me voir plus souvent. Me parlait de chose et d'autre juste pour faire la conversation, juste pour ne pas être seule. J'ai peur pour elle maintenant. Que va-t'il arriver si je quitte le manoir déffinitivement le 1ier septembre? Si je décide de ne plus jamais revenir, que va-t'il arriver à ma mère? C'est bien la première fois que je m'en inquiète. Oui, depuis qu'elle me montre ses sentiments, ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait auparavant, je crains vraiment pour elle.  
  
Goyle et Crabbe viennent plus souvent à la maison. Tout pour me déplaire. Je n'est pas très envie d'être avec eux. S'ils avaient au moins une parcelle d'intelligence... mais je sais qu'ils ne font qu'obéir à mon père. Je crois qu'il sait rendu compte que je m'ennuyais vraiment cette été. On était suposé voyager, comme d'habitude mais il est trop chargé au ministère et par Voldemort. Pourtant, un petit voyage n'aurait pas fait de tord à nos teints.  
  
En plus de Goyle et Crabbe, Pansy vient d'arriver au manoir. Elle passera le reste des vacances ici!!!! Je n'en reviens pas! J'aimerais mieux être chez les Weasley un mois complet au lieu de l'endurer elle. Ok, j'y vais peut-être fort mais elle est pas endurable!  
  
En ce moment, elle prend le thé avec ma mère alors j'ai pu m'éclipser un peu pour écrire, tant qu'elle ne décide pas de monter à ma chambre. Hier, elle a même voulu dormir avec moi! Non mais! Comme si j'allais accepter. Elle me prend vraiment pour n'importe qui! Les chiens batards ne voudrait même pas d'elle même si c'était la dernière fille sur terre! Encore moins moi. Moi, Drago Malefoy, le plus beau mec... celui que les filles veulent tous avoir comme copain, celui qu'elle veulent tous au lit... c'est pas pour me vanter mais j'ai une super réputation en dessou des couvertures... et merde, elle n'est pas justifié, je l'avoue...  
  
J'ai honte de dire ça. C'est une réputation tenue par des ouie-dire seulement. Oui, je suis un tombeur de ces dames, un charmeur mais pas jusqu'à les enmener dans mon lit. Pourquoi? J'sais pas trop... elles sont ben belle mais ça reste la. Je sais, je m'en vais en 7ième années, je dois ben faire quelque chose au plus vite, surtout si mon père apprend la vérité. La réputation des Malefoy doit rester. Grrr... Je ne peux même pas agir comme je le veux, j'en aie vraiment plein mon cul!  
  
11h58  
  
8 jours ... juste 8 jours ... ou devrais-je dire enfin dans 8 jours? Je sais pas. Je pense encore à Potter et sa stupide réponse qui n'arrivera pas avant la rentrée. Mais bon, c'Est son problème car il va falloir qu'il me la dise en plein face et ça, c'est s'il en a le courage. Le courage du petit gryffondor va être mise à l'épreuve. Mais c'est moi qui à peur dans tout ça, lui, je suis sûr qu'il n'y pense même plus. Que c'était juste une mauvaise blague... J'enrage juste à y penser.  
  
Merde....j'entend des pas dans le couloir.... Je vais essayé d'écrire un peu plus tard, si Pansy me laisse respirer...  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Fini! Adieu!!  
  
R&R svp...faites ça pour moi....juste une tite... un ti mot d'encouragement!  
  
Caroline Black 


	9. Harry5a

Auteur: Caroline Black  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P  
  
Note: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...  
  
Rating: PG-13 ........ bah... pas vraiment la la... mais la rentrée s'en vient!!!!!  
  
NdA: Bon, pour les fans de Drago, j'ai 'l'horreur' de vous annoncez que les deux prochains chapitre ne sont dédier qu'à Harry... pour la mise en forme des futurs chapitres... pour les dates... entk! Je me comprends... c'est le principal.  
  
Deuxièmement, ce chapitre est extrèmement court... mais nécessaire encore une fois pour la mise en forme des futurs chapitres.  
  
Place aux reviews!!!  
  
Nyny ~ Je ne crois pas que tu vas pleurer pour ce chapitre :) Harry est ... comment dire, stable et sans vraiment d'émotion. Il est plutôt partagé encore l'amitié de Ron/Hermione et Malefoy.  
  
Ahhh en passant, Harry fait peut-être de très bon massage mais... j'ai déjà un préposé pour ça... il doit se cacher aux cachots et m'attendre en ce moment alors je te remercie pour la rapidité de ta review! :)) Gros Bizou xxxxx Merci pour la soupe... ça fait un gros bien ^^ @+ Caro  
  
Linnie ~ Si tu savais vraiment ce que ta review ma faite ce jour la, tu n'en reviendrais surement pas... J'allais devenir folle, vraiment. J'étais vraiment désespéré au point de ne plus toucher à l'ordi... pour vrai et sans même avertir personne. Je n'avais reçue qu'une review depuis 2 jours que mon chapitre était posté... j'allais tout fermé l'ordi quand je me suis apperçue que j'avais un e-mail, jai été voir et il me disait que c'était une alert review et quand j'ai vue que ça venait de toi, j'ai vraiment eu chaud au coeur et j'ai souris et depuis je me suis dit... 'allez courage Caro... t p-e poche pour la plupart du monde sur ff.net mais t'en à 2 folles qui te review à chaque chapitre! Il ne t'en manque jamais une des deux...' alors tu vois... ya un ti mini chapitre aujourdhui et tout ça , grace à toi.  
  
Hmm... Drago ein? Mmmouais bah, jusque parce vous trippez sur lui jva faire que Potter le fasse souffrir ... looooollllllllllllllllll  
  
Je te remercie encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un ti mot... et tu vois ce que ça à donné ^^  
  
Ah et puis Merci au Dieu de l'inspiration qui ressemble à Sevy... yé venue me voir dans mes rêves.... ^^ ^^ ^^ lolllllllll  
  
Gros bizou ma linounou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx J'taime super fort!!! a+ Caro  
  
lani ~ Ahhhhhhhh Une autre qui trippe sur Drago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'va devenir folle!! Euh bah un ti peu plus que d'habitude la.... lolll Nah! Contente de voir que ma fic te plaise! Merci de ton encouragement! J'en avais bien besoin je l'avoue! Merci pour ta gentille review Bizouxxxxxxx Et comme tu vois, je la continue!! Mais continuras-tu de me lire??!?!?!?!? :þþþþþþ @+ Caro  
  
Alfa ~ Talut toi!! Erm.. Non. Tu ne peux pas tuer Pansy. Désolé. J'en aie encore besoin. MAIS, mais que j'en aille plus besoin, je te la donne sur un plateau d'argent, correct? MAIS pour ça faut être gentille et continuer à me reviewer!! Des menaces?!? Non non... juste que je m'ennuie sans vos belles reviews!!! Et je me sens très seule. Bizou xxxxxxx @+ Caro  
  
Harry & Drago: Bonne Lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Caro: Ahh... Vous êtes la?  
  
Drago: Ouais...  
  
Harry: Tu nous as oublié pour les reviews!!!!!!  
  
Caro: Nanon, j'vous est pas oublié, juste que... vous prenez trop de temps à faire les reviews et la, maintenant, je n'est pas trop de temps à perdre si je veux le poster le plus vite possible, alors dite un bubye aux girls car je vais poster ça la la!  
  
Harry: Bubye les girls... plein de jolie bizou..  
  
Caro: Pauvre Harry...  
  
Harry: Hey! Comment ça?  
  
Caro: Bah, je suis la seule à pas se foutre de ta gueule... alors sont tous à moi tes bizou :þ  
  
Drago: Ahahahah Potter... Pauvre imbécile. Allez les filles... je vous attends ou à Poudlard pour un petit échange...  
  
*Clin d'oeil fait par Drago...  
  
Drago: J'vous embrasses...  
  
Caro: bon sa suffit la... Bonne lecture tout le monde... court mais bon...  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Bon, je voudrais dire à tout le monde qui me lit, même en petit nombre il faut que je le dise, que si vous avez maintenant une suite et que je vous promet de continuer jusqu'à ce que mort arrive, c'est grace à Linnie[Célinette : ----- ---slash Harry/drago extrèmement drôle (*PuB*)]  
  
Alors, un gros merci!!!  
  
Et tant qu'à faire de la *PuB* allez aussi voir la fic de Nyny [un autre slash harry/drago(une vrai drogue) mais c une histoire de viol extrèmement touchante!!]   
  
Je vous laisses maintenant à Harry...  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Harry  
  
Le 19 Août 1997 à 15h39  
  
J'attends.  
  
Mr. Weasley vient me chercher par le réseau de la cheminette. Je sais, les Dursley's sont caché. Je les comprends depuis la dernière fois mais quand même, c'était vraiment drôle.  
  
Je sais. Je devrais me sentir coupable de ne pas avoir écrit depuis longtemps mais en fait, j'ai la meilleur raison: j'ai pas eu le temps! J'ai bossé tout l'été en plus d'avoir mangé à peine... sauf samedi passé... ahahahah  
  
Les Dursley's sortaient pour une soirée pour le travaille de l'oncle Vernon et j'ai eu le droit de rester dans la maison seulement et de faire comme s'il y avait personne. Ça été plutôt facile. Dès qu'ils sont partie, j'ai couru au garde mangé et... nah, j'aurais voulu le dévasté mais ils s'en auraient apperçu. J'ai mangé quelques tranches de pains, quelques biscuits secs et j'ai vidé une petite boîte de lait au complet. J'espère que la tante Pétunia ne les comptaient pas et j'ai eu raison pour cette fois ci car elle n'a jamais rien dit depuis sont retour.  
  
Bon, ok, si je m'en vais chez les Weasley c'est à cause de la lettre que j'ai envoyé à Ron avec Hedwidge. J'avais raison, encore une fois. Il a tout fait pour venir me chercher d'avance mais Dumbledore à rien voulu savoir car la menace de Voldemort était de plus en plus présente dans le monde des sorciers mais la, ses activités ont diminué alors, j'ai 'l'heureuse' chance d'allez finir la dernière semaine de vacance avec Ron et Hermione. Dans le fond, je vais pouvoir aller magasiner avec eux. Ça au moins, un bon côté... un autre, MANGÉ!!!!!!  
  
Hahaha, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir leur face quand ils vont tous me voir. Mes cheveux ont allongé et moi aussi. Le changement est immanquable[beuhh...]!  
  
C'est la première fois que j'y pense mais... les filles vont vraiment me tourner autour! Compétition! Me voilà Malefoy... à moins que nous faisions ... bon voilà que je recommence à penser à ça! Moi et Malefoy... Dire qu'il va falloir qu'on se voit à la rentrée... Il faut que je trouve une réponse mais avant, il faut qu'on se parle. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus et de savoir le pourquoi de tout ça.  
  
J'ai pas mal réfléchi à tout ça depuis samedi et je ne vois pas le mal si on pourrait devenir 'ami' sauf peut-être avec mes deux autres amis. C'est la le plus gros problème, parce que avoir Malefoy de son bord c'est toujours pratique, j'en suis vraiment sûr mais mélanger Malefoy et Ron ... ça fera trop d'étincelle... avec Mione c'est différent, elle peut comprendre.  
  
16h02  
  
Mr. Weasley est en retard. Ahh, pourquoi faut toujours qu'il y est quelque chose qui va pas?!?!?  
  
Ahhh! Le voilà qui se tient devant moi.  
  
Hahaha, il me regarde sur toute les formes pour savoir si c'est vraiment moi. Trop comique!! Imagine, si ça c'est sa réaction, j'ai trop hâte de voir celle des autres.  
  
Je vais continuer à écrire plus tard mais que j'aille 2 minutes de libre!!  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
Vous avez dit trop court? Mouais...je sais, j'ai écris ça en même pas une demi heure MAIS il le faut.  
  
PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ENCORE HARRY!  
  
DRAGO VIENT DE SE NOYER, PAS LE CHOIX! :ÞÞÞÞÞ  
  
Allez... une p'tite review pareil ein?  
  
Promis! Je ne traine pas pour le prochain... on dit une semaine pas plus ok?  
  
Mais pour ça, je veux des reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Et si par bonheur vous aimez bcp mon ti Sev' [pour ceux qui le savent p-e pas c'est Rogue....] J'ai commencé une fic sur lui... allez voir et review aussi!!!  
  
R&R  
  
Caro 


	10. Harry5b

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating: G ........ **

**NdA**: Encore un chapitre de Harry mais ne vous inquiètez pas! Le prochain chapitre revient à la normal, donc avec Drago ^^ J'ai prévue aussi p-e une petite rencontre... vous en pensez quoi?!?!??! sa serait dans 5 chapitres... je sais, je vois loin**^^** :þþ

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Drago: C'est moi qui les fait!!!!!! Je les dis en premier!!

Harry: Malefoy, la ferme. Caro nous a pas dit qu'on faisait les reviews...

Drago: Stp!! Stp! Stp! Caro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je veux faire les reviews bon!

Caro: Heylle ... c'est quoi qui se passe avec toi d'être aussi supliant?

Harry: Sa doit être à cause de sa mère...

Drago et Caro: Hein?

Harry: Je te l'avais dit Drago que je l'oublirais pas!

Drago: Ah.. tu parles de ça..

Caro: J'vous laisse une chance... répondez aux reviews pendant que je fais mon souper... pas plus qu'une demi-heure! Sinon, ça pourrait être bien la dernière fois que vous les faisiez. Comprit?

Drago: mouais....

Harry: Bien sûr! Et pour la preuve, Drrrrragoo.......je te laisse commencer.

Drago: Trop aimable. Salut **Nyny**! C'est ton beau blondinet préféré mais s'il te plait, appelle moi Drago! Potter prendre soin de moi?!?

_*Drago devient rouge_

Drago: Beuh bah... ouais... il est pas trop... chiant. Il.. il.. il est correct ...très correct... Passons à autre chose..... J'peux garder une rose? Ça dérangera pas Caro! Je te l'assure!  Et puis, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rendrera même pas compte!

Harry: Si tu crois que je ne dirai rien...

_*Harry fit son plus beau sourire sarcastique._

Drago: ... Harry....

Harry: Salut **Alfa**! Tu parles de Pansy en parlant de sale conne? Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! Et Drago aussi! De toute facon il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Hehehe

Drago: **Linnie**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aide-moi! Caro va me faire souffrir!!!!!!!!!! Mais avant de m'enfuir, je voudrais passer un petit commentaire. JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS UN MEC ATTIRANT!!!! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce crétin vient de s'en rendre compte!

Harry: Répète ta dernière phrase s'il te plait.

Drago: Euh... Je disais que... euh... c'est vrai que tu es vraiment bien comme ça, surtout avec les cheveux longs... très sexy.

Harry: Ouais, c'est ça. Linnie, je voullais te dire que tu es folle mais je t'aime quand même.

Drago : Euh.. Linnie est ... adorableeeee!

Harry: Mouais, continuons. Salut **Lani**! Je sais que tu préfère se tarré de Malefoy mais désolé pour toi! Il est

Drago: Je suis tout à fait capable de répondre à cette réview par moi-même ....

Harry: Si tu préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant, c'est ton choix mais cela ne dura pas éternellement mon p'tit Drrago...

Drago: Pour l'instant.... Lani! Gentille ta review merci!!! J'espère que tu le diras à tout le monde de ne pas m'insulter! Qui oserait insulté un Malefoy???

_*Harry se retourna vers Drago un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres..._

Drago: Bon ok, mis à par le balafré? Personne!!!! J'espère que tu seras toujours la pour me soutenir !!

Caro: ok ok sa suffit la.

Drago & Harry : Bien mangé?

Caro: Très bien mais pourquoi j'entendais toujours de drôle de bruit ici?

_*Drago et Harry se regarde gêné..._

Caro: Ok je ne veux pas le savoir! Merci d'avoir répondu aux reviews sans trop y répondre... la prochain fois je vais le faire moi-même... à la demande des lectrices[entk...on verra... :þ] 

Merci bcp bcp pour vos reviews! Maintenant je vais entamer l'écriture de ce chapitre. Mais je voudrais aussi m'excuser auprès de vous car, je sais, j'ai pris énormément de temps pour le poster, en plus que j'en aie une 'live' qui me harcèle pour que je l'écrive...[ahhh y'en as-tu des folles desfois!!!!!!!!] En plus de me laisser des messages sur les forums et en review!!!!! Même qu'elles m'en a laissé d'eux!!!! :)) Coucou Linnie!!! Hahahahaha

**_Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Harry

Le 19 Août       à        23h49

Tout le monde dort. Enfin! Du repos! Tout le monde croit aussi que je dors mais j'attendais le contraire! Mr. Weasley c'est couché de bonne heure car il travail tôt demain matin alors Mme Weasley est allé avec lui en nous disant de ne pas se coucher trop tard et de ne pas faire de bruit. 

On est monté dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione, Ron et moi. Et ils m'ont annoncé leur 'grande nouvelle' qui voulait tant me dire...  leur grand secret ne m'était pas  vraiment une nouvelle. Depuis plus de 5 ans que je les vois, tous les deux, se tourner autour alors compreniez moi bien que cela ne m'a pas surprit d'apprendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis le début des vacances quand Ron c'était mis très en colère car Hermione parlait d'allez rejoindre 'encore' Victor pour des vacances en Bulgarie.

Hermione me racontait qu'il avait perdu son sang froid en une fraction de seconde et qu'il lui avait dit d'une voix rempli de chagrin mais en continuant de crier qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille loin de lui, sans lui. Ce qu'elle avait le plus souhaité depuis des années, me disait-elle. 

Mais... elle se retourna vers moi encore une fois et me demande se que je souhaitais que personne ne me demande.... Pourquoi, même si je ne pouvais pas, pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir plutôt chez les Weasley. Ron aussi s'était retourné vers moi et ils attendaient ma réponse. 

Je leur ais tout simplement dit que je savais que je ne pouvais pas y allez alors je ne voulais pas avoir trop d'espoir pour rien. Ma réponse fut quand même bien acceuilli sauf que Mione semblait toujours aussi anxieuse. Sacré Mione! Elle sait que je mens mais j'espère juste qu'elle essayera pas de me le faire dire mais qu'on soit tout les deux seuls.

Pour le changement physique, ils ne sont pas les seuls à être surpris. Hermione est devenu une vrai jeune femme! Je serais peut-être jaloux de Ron s'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami. Et celui ci, à encore grandi et son visage de bébé est enfin disparue! À son grand bonheur comme il m'a dit quand je lui est fait remarquer!

Et leur réaction fut tout aussi élogieux! Ron est presque tombé du bas de sa chaise que je suis apparu dans le cadrage de porte. Hermione de son côté à ouvert la bouche prète à avaler des mouches, quant à Ginny, elle a échappé son verre de jus sur elle. Mme Weasley à eut à peu près la même réaction que Mr. Weasley, elle m'a examiné de tous les bords, tous les côtés et j'ai pas été capable de me retenir encore plus longtemps que j'ai éclater de rire.

C'est la que je leur est dis que j'avais besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe à neuf. Hermione m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait mais que ça serait très long car il fallait que j'essaye tout les styles! Et avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose elle me dit qu'il va falloir allez chez les moldus. C'est parfait pour moi car je voulais justement allez là-bas. Ron est prèt à nous suivres et Mr. Weasley nous envies. Il aurait aimé allez du côté moldu pour pouvoir observer les vitrines des magasins, sauf que, heureusement, il travail car je suis sûr qu'on l'aurait perdu! 

J'ai vraiment hâte à demain. J'espère ne pas voir quelqu'un que je connais même si ça me surprendrait, surtout du côté moldu. Je suis tellement pas chanceux que je vais rencontrer tout ceux que je ne veux pas! Mais je vais essayer d'être un peu positif. Il faut que je me dise que c'est une nouvelle année qui arrive alors de nouveau changement et peut-être de nouvelle rencontre… qui sait!

Il faut que je me dénaise un peu! Je me donne un '_challenge_' que d'ici …hmm … la St-Valentin(bah quoi! Il faut que je me donne du temps) il faut que je baise au moins une fille sinon… euh… je demande à Malefoy en public… genre dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner, je lui demande si y veut pas baiser avec moi parce que je suis encore puceau!

Hmm… j'suis pas sûr de mon affaire la…j'devrais peut-être dire avant l'été prochain… 

Merde, quelqu'un descend, c'est vraiment pas de chance ça! On ne peut plus être seul dans la cuisine!!

Demain je vais faire du shopping alors je vais peut-être essayer d'écrire dans 2 ou 3 jours…

Allez, Bonne Nuit

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Bon, prochain chapitre Drago… avec … hmmm la chère Pansy! Ahahahahahahahahahah

Laisser moi une réview! Dites moi ce que vous pensez d'une rencontre Harry/Drago pour la réponse de Harry ... Pensez-vous que ça peut fonctionner?!?!?!? REVIEW! PLZ!!!!! 

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R 

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxx

Caroline Black


	11. Drago5

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Rating**: G 

**NdA** : Revoici Drago en force! Avec sa chère Pansy au bras! Ah que c'est cute ça! 

Mais revirement de situation! Drago se sent mal…

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Alfa : Salut toi! Nah, le chapitre ne sera pas du tout un suplice! Voyont! C'est Drago! loll  Même si personnellement j'préfère faire Harry, disons que c'est plus comique et plus facile!! Je n'est pas de faciliter à faire ce cher Drayyyyyy!! :þþþ Merci pour ta review! Bizou xxxx @+ Caro

sirie-stefie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Si courte soit-elle, elle me plait! Elle est encourageante! Voilà la suite! Bizou @+ Caro

Nyny : Plus je te connais, plus j'ai de la misère à répondre à tes reviews! lolll J'ai l'impression de dire tellement de connerie qu'ici, j'ai plus rien à dire lol

Drago te remercie sincèrement pour les roses, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas te répondre personnellement car, ils sont partient se faire dorloter dans un centre beauté et massage. Et je crois qu'il préfèrait être la-bas qu'ici :S

Harry quant à lui, n'était pas très content des épines, il a dut allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie, méchante fifille!!! Et pour les cheveux, faudrait voir :þþ

Moi, je suis très contente des roses :) J'aime les épines je m'en sers en potion :þ 

Pour la folie, je te pardonne car c'est entre nous que ça se passe :þ Et faut dire que plusieurs d'entre nous le sont MAIS je ne prononce personne en particulier… au cas ou…

Gros bizou ma grande xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a+ Caro

lani :  Je sais que tu attends ce chapitre avec impatience comme beaucoup d'autre et je m'excuse du retard! Vraiment!        Cela est si surprennant que Harry aille faire du shopping? loll Pourtant, moi il faut que je m'amuse comme une petite folle à décrire tout ceci!  Ahh et merci d'être la seule à avoir répondu à ma question, savoir si je devrais faire une rencontre Harry/Drago!!

Merci pour ta review j'apprécie énormément!!! Bizou xxxxxxx  @+ Caro

Ah tient… la dernière et non la moindre…

Linnie :  Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part peut-être… Enfin?!?!? Je sais, tu vas me dire, t pas cool, j'attends depuis un mois ton putain de chapitre et moi je vais te répondre : « C'est la vie!!!!!!!!!! » 

Quoi de plus chiant que se faire harceler quand c'est pas ta faute? Je te pardonne, je n'est pas le choix :) Bien sûr qu'on a toujours le choix  mais je prends une chance et je te pardonne pareil :þ

Ah, Harry te fait dire de le lacher! Il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps et s'il veut profiter d'une personne qu'elle qu'il soit, qu'il te demandera pas ton avis avant mais qu'il prend en considération ton opinion pareil. Et il dit aussi qu'il est trop mignon et que personne ne peut rester indifférent à sa rencontre. J'avoue qu'il devient un peu trop prétencieux et pourtant, il n'a pas de fan qu'il le review, pauvre de lui!

De la part de Drago, il t'embrasse fort et te remercie. Il est adorable comme un chou et il le restera le temps que tu voudras. C'est c paroles!

Pour ma part, je sais ce que sait que faire les boutiques(franchement tu me prends pour qui? lolll) 

Moi aussi je t'adore malgré le fait du harcèlement, je peux comprendre, du moins j'essaye car je ne vois pas ce que tu aimes tant de ma fic… elle n'a même pas de but! Pas encore et en plus, je ne sais pas trop ou elle va aboutir… beuh, tant pis!

Ah oui Harry et Drago t'envoient des bizoux du centre de beauté et massage ou ils sont partie se relaxer! Cadeau du prof de potion… je me demande bien pourquoi… lolll

Je t'embrasse fort xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a+ Caro

**Et nous voici partie pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**Pour  l'attente interminable de ce chapitre, je vous remercie de votre patience!**

**Bonne Lecture mes amours!**

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 **Drago**

Le 24 Août 1997          à             23h34

C'est pas possible! Merde de merde! Elle ne me lache pas! C'est pas vrai! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage! Mais en réalité, ne le suis-je pas déjà? Pansy… toujours Pansy! Non mais! elle croit vraiment que je suis à elle, qu'on va se marier, qu'on va avoir des enfants et d'après elle on va en avoir plusieurs! Beurk! Quand même! Qui voudrait avoir des p'tits chiots au lieu d'un vrai bébé?!?! Ahahahah ok, je suis peut-être un peu _chien_ mais tout le monde serait d'accord avec moi! 

Ok… elle n'est pas _laide_ mais elle ne m'interresse tout simplement pas. Trop gossante, énervante, stupide, fifille(bah oui quoi, le p'tit rouge à lèvre par ci, le ptit truc par là… grrrr), insupportable, ennuyeuse, exaspérante, agaçante, en voulez-vous d'autre? La liste est très très longue!!! Rogue devrait donner ça comme retenue; « Nommer tout les synonymes de Miss Parkisson » Hahahahahaha 3 parchemins facile! Euh que dis-je! 6 parchemins!!!! C'est vrai qu'on manquerait de mots rendu au début du deuxième… Peu importe! C'est sûr qui ne demandera jamais ça! Dommage dommage…

[rajout ou pas?]

                                 Minuit… l'heure du crime

Je me demande encore ou j'ai pris la force de monter à ma chambre. J'ai demandé un peu de temps à moi que personne ne veut me donner. Est-ce aussi difficile d'être seul dans cette satané maison de malheur? 

Mon père me prend pour un imbécile, ce qui ne change pas vraiment de l'éternelle errance qu'a prit ma vie avec lui. Un Malefoy ne veut pas être seul quand il n'a pas à l'être. C'est à si perdre.

Quand je suis avec lui, il revient toujours sur le même thème, celui d'un vrai Malefoy. Je me demande s'il a pensé vraiment à moi, à mes choix et à mes intérets qu'à les siens. C'est la que je m'apperçois qu'il est aussi borné qu'un mur et même encore! Un mur te parle plus et te montre plus de respect!  C'est une des choses qui me fait l'hair du plus haut point.

Encore Pansy qui me revient en tête! Est-ce que je suis maudit à se point? 

Je metterais mes mains autour de son cou, les pouces enfoncant dans la traché lui faisant sortir les yeux de ses orbites. Avec mes ongles, je déchirerais la peau qui recouvre son cou. Ma main droite tient toujours son corps inerte pendant que la gauche s'enfonce cherchant l'œsophage. Le trouvant, je le serra entre le pouce et l'index et tira dessu. Ceci fait, le bout je le lui rentrerais dans bouche et… 

Ah non! Ça fonctionne pas… à peu pas vomir si elle est déjà morte par tant de souffrance! M'enfin, elle va déjà assez souffrir comme ça. Je m'en réjoui d'avance mais ceci risque de ne jamais arriver. Maudit! À moins que je devienne meurtrier… mais ça donnerait quoi de ne pas être mangemort alors? Mouais…

                                            Minuit 30

J'ai une impression bizare qui m'enveloppe, comme si le goût de vengeance et de sang venait brouiller mon cerveau. Je tiens ma plume avec force et mon cœur se fait entendre dans ma tête. Je sens le vide s'installé en moi et le doute y prendre une place en permanence. La solitude me presse de chaque côté et je me sens étouffer[NdA : Phrase volé du cerveau de Nyny] de tous les bords. Ma cage thoracique se referme sur mon cœur. Celui ci, de glace, fond et diminue d'intensité. 

Je comprends mon ignorance maintenant et je l'apprécis encore plus que n'importe quoi.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

**Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noel et une très Belle Année!**

**Tous mes vœux de bonheur, de joie, de prospérité et d'amour.**

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le retard et pour un chapitre aussi court.

Ce n'était pas voulu du tout! Mais dite vous que vous avez au moins un chapitre avant noel :) Pour moi c'est le principal.

Prochaine Chapitre : Harry et le shopping 

J'vous embrasses fort!

A+

  
Caro

P.S. Ah et pour la rencontre Harry/Drago vu qu'il y en a juste une qui m'a répondu, je vais le faire :þþ


	12. Harry6

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating: G ........ **

**NdA**: Salut tout le monde!!!!!  Toute une surprise hein?!?!? Moi! J'en suis extrèmement fière!! C'est mon cadeau de Noel pour vous tous chères lectrices et mon premier Lecteur! Wouhouu!!

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre longtemps cette fois ci, et vous êtes mieux d'être très très content car! J'avais dit à ma chère amie Linnie que je ne commençais pas à écrire ma fic pas avant le 3 janvier… lolll Désolé Linnie! C'était un cadeau! J'avais pas le droit de dire que j'étais entrain d'écrire! lolll

J'espère que vous aller appréciez autant que moi ce chapitre! Gros Bizou à tous!

**Réponses aux réviews :**

**celine.s :**   _Review chp 1 –_ Je suis extrèmement contente que tu adores mon style d'écriture! Tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit et sa me flatte beaucoup! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'est pas du tout la grosse tête :þ

_Review chp 2 -  _T'as déjà lu ma fic sans reviewer?!? Méchante fille!!!! loll Je vais m'en remettre… juste à cause que tu m'as laissé une review par chapitre.. :þþþ

_Review chp 3 – _Tu m'as posé comme question « _sa t'es déjà arrivé d'enrejistrer dur un de tes chapitres tout pret??_ »  Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, j'espère que tu me le diras!

Review chp 4 – Toujours super hein? J'y peux rien, vraiment… lolll j'me prends pas au sérieux du tout loll 

_Review chp 6 – _Je ne sais que faire de bon chapitre? Encore? Bah la… ma tête va bien finir par enfler… mais vraiment pas tout de suite… lolll

_Review chp 7 – _lolll Pauvre petit Harry hein? Mouais... pas facile la vie d'artiste lolll

_Review chp 8 – _Hahahaha     Tu plains vraiment Drago d'être prit avec Pansy? Il le mérite! Qu'on le jette aux lions!! Nah pas si méchante… pas encore :þþ Ett.. je crois qu'il y a une erreur de compréhension, Drago et Pansy ne dorment pas dans le même lit mais ce n'est pas qu'elle ne le veuille pas…

Review chp 10 – J'imagine beaucoup la scène de la grande salle Harry à genou devant Malefoy lolll C'est mon rêve !! Joke!  Harry a toujours au fond de lui une parcelle de vie qui ne veut pas mourir et qui ne veut que blaguer mais le reste reste sombre, mais pas pour longtemps… peut-être pas… je n'en sais trop rien pour l'instant! 

_Review chp 11 – _Harry commente un peu la facon du comment le shopping c'est déroulé et pour ta question « La rencontre Harry/Drago » C'est que j'ai demandé quelques chapitres auparavant s'ils étaient d'accord pour que je mettre un chapitre d'une première rencontre ou que je continue seulement à faire leur journal intime. :)

J'espère que tu vas autant apprécier ce chapitre que j'ai apprécié l'écrire et le relire particulièrement! Bonne lecture et merci bcp pour tes reviews! Ça fait très très plaisir! Bizou xxx @+ Caro

**Linnie :** J'espère ne plus avoir à te dire ça mais… **FICHE MOI LA PAIX!!!!!** lolll je les écris en gros pour que tout le monde ce demande pourquoi… Ggrrrr Un cadeau pour le jour de l'an? Tu es bien trop gourmande petite fille! Mais bon, c'était pas voulu mais le voilà ton cadeau! Tu ne me tueras pas de ne rien t'avoir dit? Tu es mieux que non… car! Dieu seul sait ce que je pourrais faire!

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Drago, il a quand même une conscience qui se mêle pas de ses affaires mais qui a bien trop souvent raison… tu ne comprends pas? Tant pis pour toi! lolll Et pour les films d'horreur bah j'y peux rien! C'est plus fort que moi, j'aime ça! hehehe

Pour Harry c'est différent. Il est différent, on y peut rien! Regardont la suite!

**Harcèlement… **

**Harcèlement… **

**Harcèlement… **

**Harcèlement… **

**Harcèlement… **

J'en peux pus… et pas assez discret! lolll Je t'adore moi aussi ma puce!

Tu diras rien même si t'as review est courte ein? parce qu'il me reste bcp à faire encore!   
Gros Bizou ma chouette xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J't'aime fort fort fort!! A+ Caro

**Nyny :** Salut ma folle!  

Dit à Severichou que je suis entièrement à sa disposition et qu'on part comme il veut n'importe quand!!!!!!! J'ai besoin de vacance des fêtes! J'ai des maux de dos impossible!

Harry fait dire de te tenir tranquille car il ne te veux pas dans les pattes de Drago… et qu'il est très possessif… lolll **Du sang! Du sang! Du sang! Du sang! Du sang!** lolll

  
Et de son côté Drago te remercie du fond du cœur pour le massage mais qu'il adore les mains d'un autre également… après cette déclaration, il essaye encore de me faire passer pour une tarte… attend toi… lolll

Je t'embrasse fort fort!

Tention à toi!

Bizouxxxxx   A+  Caro

**Alfa :** Alfa! Alfa! Alfa! Alfa! Alfa! Alfa!!!!!!!!!!! Désolé... j'ai trop vue 'La Clique' … lollll

Mouais, on est bien dans les fics noires et sadique non? On devrait si mettre! loll j'adore écrire des passages comme ça! J'pourrais faire ça toute ma vie! Faut pas exagéger mais j'aime vraiment ça pour vrai!

Tention à toi! Gros Bizou xxxxxxx  A+ Caro

**Blaisse le poussin masqué :** Salut toi! T'es pas gentil la! En plus tu oses me dire que tu lis ma fic! lolll Je ne suis vraiment pas méchante! T'inquiète pas! loll J'essaye de faire peur seulement, une spécialité quoi!

Je suis vraiment flatté que tu aimes ma fic! Youpie! Mais bon, encore beaucoup de chemin reste à faire!

En passant, mon cadeau de Noel était le chapitre d'avant! Celui ci sera mon cadeau du jour de l'an!

Harry peut surprendre beaucoup de monde, mais peut-être pas dans ce chapitre lolll Tu n'as qu'à lire! Bonne Lecture! Gros Bizou xxxx A+ Caro

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Harry

Le 24 Août 1997        à        23h48

On m'a souvent dit que j'étais fou et je les souvent cru mais aujourd'hui j'en est la preuve.

Elle est folle. Elle est folle. Elle est folle. Elle est folle. Elle est folle. Elle est folle.

Bon, c'est de Hermione que je parle. Le shopping c'est définitivement pas mon activité préféré même que je le classerais en premier de ce que je déteste par-dessu tout! 6 heures de magasinage!!!!!!! Je ne savais même pas que ça se pouvait! Et j'ai vraiment la preuve que ce n'est pas fait pour moi… mais quand même! Je dois avouer que je ne suis  sincèrement pas déçu. Mione a été un vrai chef de guerre! Mais je ne veux plus jamais m'habiller, déshabiller, plus jamais. Si je les pas fais 100 fois, je ne les pas fais du tout.  C'est pas juste, Ron lui, rirait tellement qu'il en pleurait et Merlin sait combien de fois il a pleurer de rire…

On a commencé par allez à Gringotts pour mes Gallions que j'ai fait changé en argent moldu. Au début, Mione disait que j'exagèrais, que j'en prennais beaucoup trop… Hahahaha tu aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui est dis combien il m'en restait rendu chez les Weasley, à la fin de la journée. 

J'ai vue quelqu'un en sortant de chez Gringotts cette journée la. Une tête blonde, qui était seul, regardait à travers une boutique. Il ne m'a pas vue et je crois que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se produire. Une catastrophe peut-être. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul, j'étais avec Ron et Mione et ceux-ci ne sont pas 'au courant' de la lettre que j'ai reçue de Drago pour mon anniversaire.

Je n'ose toujours pas leur en parler. Je ne sais trop pourquoi… J'ai toute ma confiance en eux, comme eux l'ont envers moi mais pour cela, ce n'est pas une question de confiance mais de compréhension et de raisonnement. Comprendre le pourquoi de la chose(ce qu'il me demande dans sa lettre) et si le raisonnement est bon. Si il peut être sincère dans sa vie ou si c'est juste pour voir ma sincérité sur ma haine envers lui ou si c'est seulement une facade, une personnalité que je me donne, ou peut-être bien pour me pièger d'une façon ou d'une autre… mais j'ai beau me dire les pires choses sur lui, penser les choses les plus stupides, les plus insensés, les plus absurdes, extravagants, bêtes, aberrants, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à m'enlever le fait qu'il veut vraiment vouloir être ami avec moi. Que le fait qu'il ne veut pas être mangemort est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai dans ce monde. 

Mon cœur y croit, ma tête n'y arrive pas.

Après être repasser par le chaudron baveur et se retrouver dans le monde moldu, face à la première vitrine de vêtement qui m'a l'air louche, j'avais complètement oublié les cheveux blonds qui regardait dans une boutique quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mione m'entraina de force. Non mais quel horreur! Les chapeaux de cowboy ne sont vraiment pas fait pour moi, à moins de n'avoir aucune chaudière pour gerber. Je n'y vois aucune autre utilité. Par contre, Ron semblait apprécié… je me demande bien ce que Hermione à bien pu lui dire pour le faire craquer pour cette chose horrible. J'ai quand même ma petite idée. Je ne suis quand même pas ignorant à se point.

C'est plutôt Ron qui est niais. Hehehe je suis pas méchant! Je n'y peux rien s'il est ballot à se point sur le sexe. Mione et moi on a beau lui expliquer certain fait, qu'on ressort bredouille à chacune de nos altercations avec lui. Mais dans le fond, on l'aime(à chacun sa façon) bien comme ça.

Après les cow-boys se fut le tour du gothique. Bien réussi pour jouer les morts vivants ou les futurs Rogue! Alors non merci pour moi! N'importe quoi sauf ressembler à cette chauve-souris des cachots que j'ai comme prof de potion! Mais pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie, j'ai quand même essayé quelques habits… j'avoue que j'ai acheté 2 pantalons et une chemise noir … J'ai pas pu résister!!!! Comme un enfant devant des bonbons ou devant leurs cadeaux de noel!!! Alors, tu dois savoir qu'elle était fière de son coup cette Mione!

Par la suite, on est rentré dans une boutique sport! Bien qu'elle m'est fait rentré la, je n'est rien acheté. Pas mon style les joggins. C'est trop affreux! Je préfère encore porter le chapeau de cowboy rempli de vomi.

Chez Diesel, la parcontre on est resté environ de 1h30 à 2heures dans le magasin à explorer de fond en comble tout les racoins et à moi d'essayer son contenu… j'ai presque tout acheter la. Jeans, blouson, chemise, sweatshirts, boxer, bah j'étais juste avec Ron. J'ai dit à Hermione que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour ça. Elle faisait son offusqué mais je sais qu'elle blaguait car ça n'a pas durée. 

Pour vrai, je voulais être seul avec Ron car je voulais lui en acheter quelques paires mais sans lui dire que c'était pour lui, un cadeau quoi! Sans être le seul… il était vraiment content.

Après avoir payé et être sortie, on sait rendu dans une ruelle sans fenêtre ou l'on a réduit mes achats pour ensuite les glisser dans ma poche.

Nous sommes allez dîner dans un bon petit resto italien! On a fait découvrir une spécialité italienne à notre cher Ron! De la vrai _Pizza_!!!!!! On a bouffé comme des porcs. C'était excellent!

On a aussi rencontré une ami d'enfance de Hermione(une moldu bien sûr) avec qui elle était allez à l'école primaire. Je veux aussi mentioner que ça été très très compliquer de faire taire Ron! Non mais quel imbécile! Et je le lui est fait rappeller dès que nous nous étions séparé d'elle! Un peu plus pis il parlait de magie et du prof de potion qu'il détestait! Je sais bien qu'il ne connaît rien du tout au moldu mais quand même! Il aurait pus rester la et la fermé… du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

T'aurait du voir la tête qu'a fait Mione quand elle sait retourné vers lui… mort de rire pour moi et Ron voulait rentrer 6 pieds sous terre. Trop drôle!

On sait trop bien amusé, même s'il a fallu que je me battre avec elle pour ne pas allez chez le coiffeur! Non mais, j'adore mes cheveux comme ça moi! Elle m'a répondu, de tout son sourire qu'il fallait les coupés sinon il y aurait trop de 'groupies' autour de nous qui crirait ' Harry!!!!!! Harry!!!!!!!!!!' Probablement en jouissance dans leur culotte.

Si tu savais le fou rire qu'on a eu tout les deux tandis que Ron était bouché de je ne sais trop quoi car il ne nous la jamais dit à la fin.

On a fini par être seul, elle et moi pendant que Ron était au toilette(ouais ben… je les laissé allez seul… tenter une expérience sur lui, j'vais le lui dire un jour… promis). J'aurais du y allez avec lui car dès l'instant ou il était hors de vue elle sait retourné vers moi l'air grave. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Elle m'a reposé la question, celle que je tentais d'oublier : « Pourquoi j'ai refusé d'allez chez les Weasley pendant les vacances, comme d'habitude » 

J'avoue que ça prit un temps de fou avant que je lui répondre. J'avais pas la tête à ça et elle ne me lachait pas… alors je lui est dis. Je voulais disparaître tout simplement de la surface de la terre. Que je me sentais stupide et imbécile. Ignorant, innocent. Peureux et mort. Tout simplement… ouais… tout simplement…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Ron revenait mais elle me lança des yeux qui voulait dire : 'J'en ai pas fini avec toi.'  J'ai presque eu peur…

                                             2h25

Ahhh… il est vraiment tard… mais avant je voulais dire que je suis vraiment stupide. J'ai quand même compris qu'être puceau c'est pas si pire que ça. J'vais m'habituer mais je vais tout de même me chercher quelqu'un… qui sait…  Hmmm… déjà mon idée sur ça…

HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!

Bonne Nuit et à bientôt…

Le 27 on va chercher nos articles scolaire pour l'année qui s'en vient… faut vraiment que je m'achète un autre paquet de carte explosive… ceux la sont trop vieille… ahh et allez voir Fred et George… peut-être de nouveau truc pour le prochain professeur de cfdm… Ahahah qu'une belle année en perception.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Salut ma gang de marsouin!!!!! J'espère que vous aimez votre cadeau! Et le mien ça serait une belle et gentille review!!!! Ne tapper pas! J'vais le faire moi même version Dobby… lolll 

*Sploutchh! La tête dans bolle de toilette

*Bang! Contre le mur en face de la toilette…

Sais-tu assez?!?!?

*Sonner, va s'asseoir sur le sofa…

Drago : Vous êtes pas gentil avec Caro la!

Harry : Ouais! Elle vous fait un cadeau et elle est rendue assomer sur le sofa… Ahhh!!! Hey! J'adore vraiment ton chapitre moi Caro!

Drago : Moi aussi!! Mais au fait… tu m'avais vraiment vu? 

Harry : Mouais… toujours aussi sexy Draaayyyyyyyyy

Drago : Ahh Arrète ça…

*Drago rougit

Drago : Ça ne me va pas du tout le rouge!

Harry : J'essayerai de m'en rappeler…   Bye bye tt lmonde!! Et excusez-vous au moins! Bande de… de de de c…

Drago : Stop!!!!! Non, on ne dit pas de mauvais mot…

Harry : Pas de mauvais mot mais toi t'as le droit de décrire la décapitation de Pansy… Wow… belle façon de penser…

Drago : Moi! J'ai tous les droits… bon!

Adios amigos!

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'vous adores!!!!!

Caroline Black

Ps : Me suit pas relue… pas trop l'air fou?

Dans 2 chapitres… Rencontre


	13. Drago6

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating**: G 

**NdA** : Personne ne pourra croire que je mets deux chapitres aussi collé!!! Mais, c'est juste pour cette fois si lolll J'ai l'ordi à moi mais sans internet alors quoi faire que me décider à écrire? Ca va pas être long, j'en suis sûr mais vaut mieux court que rien du tout non? Comme je les déjà dit auparavant, j'ai beaucoup de problème à faire Drago, j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité à faire réagir Harry car je me mets un peu plus en lui plus facilement.

Bon assez de jasette et je vais me mettre à l'écriture immédiatement!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**celine.s :** Salut toi! Je comprends mieux maintenant ta question, 'si j'ai déjà enregistré par-dessus un de mes chapitres fini et non-posté' Eh bien, non ça ne m'est jamais arrivé sauf que j'ai déjà effacé des chapitres fini :S À se demander ou j'avais la tête!!!

Youpie!!! Tu es la première qui me le dit!! Ouais notre Harry se fou pas mal de se qui arrive, tout est trop du genre 'je m'en foutisme aigu' C'est Harry ça! C'est état d'âme ne sont pas à discuter! Ou on pourrait en parler un peu trop longtemps :þþ

Et en passant… crois-tu vraiment que je vais te dire qui Harry à en tête en ce moment? NON! lolll bien sûr, personne ne le saura … grand mystère enfoui à tout jamais!

Et en passant, je suis fière de te compter maintenant parmi mes revieweuses! Même dijoncté, je préfère! C'est toujours plus facile à apprivoiser! :þþþ

Je te souhaite une très belle année 2004 et fait attention à toi!

Une question comme ca… tu préfère qui [dans les perso] de HP?

Bizou xxxxxxxx  @+ Caro

**Linnie :** Salut ma Pitounne!! Bon! Le voilà enfin posté!!! Ouais, mon ordi est maintenant rebranché sur internet et j'ai la chance de pouvoir le posté! Je suis tellement en retard dans tout que je ne sais pas par ou commencé! C'est de la folie! Alors, j'allais posté mon nouveau chapitre mais juste avant j'ai vue que j'avais une review et c'est la que j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas encore répondu lolll Un chapitre pas de réponse aux reviews c'est cheap :þ

Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas te perdre voyont!! Moi sans toi? C'est impenssable!!!! Je deviendrais quoi? lolll Surement encore plus folle! loll :þþþ

Ah tient… toi aussi tu trouves que Hermione est une vraie folle?  loll On est pas les seules! Même Harry n'était plus capable pauvre petit garçon!!! Euh.. grand garçon!! Bon chien bon chien… bah quoi… y veut me sauter dessu juste à cause du petit… y'en a qui sont fatiguant dans l'coin… Ah Oui Hermione… je trouve qu'elle n'y est pas été avec le dos de la cuillère la petite! Harry m'a compté en détail tout le cheminement… moi, j'aurais pèté une crise de nerfs lollll

lolll Pour les boxers tu n'as rien comprit! :þþ Il ne voulait pas que Hermione soit la à cause de Ron, c'est lui le pauvre qui est trop crispé! Trop coincé, ça énerve! :þ

Ahahahah, tu dis que t'as mangé d'la pizza toi aussi? Cool! Sauf que tu as écrit, moi je n'est pas mangé comme une porc…. on dit une truie… :þþþþ

Ah et j'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas Ron! C'est ou t'as prit cette idée la toi? J'aime les maganés[euh.. les maltraités, si taime mieux] les perso!!! C'est dans ma nature! Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps loll

Hmm, pour le fait que Harry a déjà son idée… tu ne sauras jamais qui c'est car… non ce n'est pas Drago mais ca va venir loll Celle ou celui qui à en tête, je vais être la seule à connaître la vrai identité. Méchante?!? nonon

lollll J'étais pas trop lucide, en effaet quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre… donnes moi en des nouvelles!

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  J'tadore!!       @+     Caro

**Nyny :** Hey Hey Hey!! Te voilà toi! :þþ Je vais commencer par te souhaiter une très belle année qui est commencé depuis peu et deuxièmement… répondre à ta review :þþ

Hmm, je sais pas comment te dire ça mais… ARRÊTE AVEC LES ROSES!!!!!!!!! lolll j'ai plus de place ou les mettres, tu comprends? Non? Quoi? Elle se fane vite tu dis? Ah et bien… euh… Bon ok… j'aime pas les roses… en vérité, je déteste les fleurs… tes contente la? j'te les dis :þþþþþ

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me change beaucoup les idées ^^

Et pour Sevychou… dit lui n'importe quoi sauf, fruit d'mer, poisson, et pâté chinois lolll[si y connaît ca :þþ] Et que j'ai bien hâte d'être au petit souper romantique au chandelle que je ne sais pas du tout qu'il me prépare…

Ciao baby! Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx   @+       Caro

**Blaise le poussin masque :**Allo toi! Ouais tu m'as déjà reviewer! pour le chapitre d'avant et j'étais extrèmement contente!! Je le suis toujours maintenant avec une autre belle review! :þþþ

Sont pas trop long mes chapitres? Pour moi, ils sont vraiment mais vraiment trop court!!! J'aime lire des chapitres super trop long! loll Et j'imagine que je ne dois pas être la seule mais il y en a qui aime ma fic… et j'en suis que trop heureuse! Surtout ceux qui continue chapitre après chapitre :))

Je dois aussi te dire que tu m'as faite bien rire dans ta review! Tu es le deuxième qui me le dit. Le fait que je suis québécoise et que j'écris pas mal d'expression… mais je me demande… c'est quoi vous dites au lieu de magasinage? Nous, ici, on ne dit que ça! Sauf que je connais quelques expressions, mon vocabulaire écrit est beaucoup plus élargie que celui verbale :þ

J'espère que tu as passé de belle fête et je te souhaite une bonne année 2004! 

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxx @+  Caro

**_Bonne Lecture!!!_**

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 **Drago**

Le 26 Août 1997          à             21h27

Jour de fou qui se ressemble tous! La, je suis bien callé dans le fauteuil de ma chambre, bien sûr, j'ai eu la meilleure défaite; demain je vais au chemin de traverse de bonne heure alors j'ai besoin de beaucoup de repos.   
  


  
YOUPIE!!!!!!!

J'aurai pas Pansy dans les jambes de toute la journée! Elle et ses 'copines' vont faire leurs achats pour la rentrée seulement le lendemain! Alors la joie… si on peut appeler ça comme ça, que je ressens en ce moment est immense!! Déjà qu'aujourd'hui je suis resté tout l'après-midi à l'écouter bavarder pendant plus de 3 heures de fringues, de maquillage et de moi. J'avoue que de parler de moi ne me dérange pas du tout[NdA : qui a dit prétencieux?] même que l'avis de Pansy m'a énormément plus. Qui l'aurait cru mais pour le reste, les vêtements des filles et le maquillage n'est pas ce que je pourrais de nommé d'interressant.

J'ai pus au moins m'évader 2 heures ce matin pendant qu'elle se préparait pour le dîner. J'ai été voler. Je n'est pus le faire que 4 fois depuis le début de l'été et elle tire à sa fin dans à peine 3 jours. Maudit Père! Maudit Goyle et Crabbe! Maudite Pansy! Et j'en passe. C'est tellement rare d'avoir un petit moment de libre ou l'on peut décider ce que l'on veut faire!

Peu importe, le vent était doux et chaud, le meilleur moment de la journée ou l'on est le mieux sur un balai. J'ai toujours mon vieux Nimbus 2001 et il vole encore aussi bien qu'avant. Je n'est pas pratiqué le quidditch, les gars vont m'en vouloir peut-être mais maintenant c'est moi le capitaine de l'équipe et j'ai bien le droit de faire ce qui me plait même si ce qui me plait est de jouer au quidditch plus que tout autre chose. Même plus que les conquêtes de j'accumule avec les années. Même si ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. 

De toute façon, ce n'est plus ce qui m'interresse. De un, prendre la meilleure décision du clan que je veux appartenir. De deux, je veux finir mes études avec les meilleurs notes possible. De trois, m'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de chez moi, loin de tous ceux qui veulent ma perte, tous ceux qui veulent me voir souffrir.

J'en ai assez. Je le droit non? Assez que le monde me prenne pour le petit chien chien qui obéi à tout et sans même savoir pourquoi, sans même que j'aille le droit de pouvoir penser à ce que je fais. Que ça soit mal ou pas, j'ai pas le droit de décider si je le fais ou pas. Si je le veux ou pas. J'obéis, c'est tout.

Desfois je me demande si je suis quelqu'un d'unique ou seulement un pantin que quelqu'un tire avec des ficelles. Le deuxième choix me paraît le mieux dans le sens que c'est ce qui se passe parce que, n'importe qui dirait la même chose, 'vaut mieux être unique qu'être une poupée'. Dans mon cas, c'est une poupée vaudoue. 

Oui, je fais le mal autour de moi, mais ce n'est pas par choix et je ne suis pas fière de ça. Que quelqu'un soit née d'une famille moldu ou de sorcier depuis des générations ne fait pas quelqu'un de mieux et meilleur ou de laid et inférieur aux autres. 

J'ai eu la preuve avec Granger en autre. Une fille de moldu, la première de sa lignée de sorcier et surment une lignée de grande connaissance et un atout majeure pour les futurs sorciers de ce monde. Elle est brillante et très intelligente.

Je les souvent espionné à la bibliothèque, en classe, et dans les couloirs quand elle ne savait pas que j'étais la, caché dans un coin. Elle est douée, personne ne pourra lui enlever. 

                                      22h11

Je devrais me coucher bientôt pour être au meilleur de ma forme demain matin. J'espère juste que mes deux chiens d'gardes ne seront pas la. Je ne les ais pas prévenu. De tout façon, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont capable de faire leurs commissions seuls ou s'ils ont toujours besoin de leurs 'petites' mères. Du moins, l'année passé elles étaient avec eux.

Je comprends d'ailleur, qui pourrait leur faire confiance? Ils ne sont pas digne de grand chose à part leur force physique car sur tout autre point, ils sont nuls, il n'y a rien à faire. J'avais beau passer des heures à leur expliquer un problème de métamorphose que si j'aurais attendu qu'ils comprennent j'y serais encore depuis ma première année.

Demain, direction Chemin de Traverse. J'espère au plus profond de moi voir Harry comme la dernière fois. Il sortait de Gringotts avec c'est deux _amis._ Il a tellement changé, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il ne m'a pas vue, je préfère ça comme ça. J'ai pu l'admirer autant de temps que je les voulu.

Je vais dormir.

À demain.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Fini!!!!! Qui a dit merci? Qui a dit enfin? Qui a dit merci merci merci ???

J'vous aimes beaucoup!!!!

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tous!!!

A+++

Caro

P.S. Ça été super bien écrire ce chapitre, j'suis tellement contente!! Pour ceux qui connaisse Phénomia9 et bien j'ai écouté ça tout le long de l'écriture sur repeat!!! lolll

Hein folle…

Drago : C'est pas moi qui l'a dit!

Caro : Hey! C'est mon PS pis c'est fini la!

**_Bonne Année 2004!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

Ah et oui… Prochain chapitre! La rencontre…

Question à se poser ? Hmm, brève ou longue? Que se croiser ou se parler? Est-ce que ca va etre devant Ron et Hermione ou dans un p'tit coin noir? loll

_J'ai déjà un p'tit bout de 3 pages d'écrit déjà… mais je me pose encore une question… et si je le mettais en deux parties?!? Pensez-vous que ce serait le mieux?!?!? Help me!!!_


	14. Part One Harry

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating: G ........ **

**NdA :  **_Petit message important, la rencontre se fera en 3 partie. Mon côté sadique qui ressort pour vous faire languir encore une fois. Donc, partie 1 : Harry, partie 2 : Drago, et la partie 3 : la rencontre entre les deux. Si vous comprenez pas ça, attendez de lire! lolll_

Ok… j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dires. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour vous dires ça maintenant mais ceci est un futur **_slash!_** Qui a dit ah maudit? loll Désolé pour les homophobes, de toute façon, si je ne reçois plus de review de vous je vais savoir pourquoi.

Et pour les autres, ceux qui ont espéré d'avoir un slash, ne me remercier pas, Ça fait environ 5 heures que je me demande se que je vais faire, un slash ou une amitié? Alors hein! Du calme!

Et enfin, pour ceux qui s'en foute complètement, ben **_BONNE LECTURE!!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**__

Note : Je vais écrire les reviews beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude car j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, alors je m'excuse d'avance.

****

**Linnie :**Salut ma poule!!! Bien sûr que je te pardonne! Mais quand même, c'est pas si pire comme review! loll Je comprends très bien! Petite francaise! :þþþ J'avoue qu'on a toujours en tête que les mecs font toujours plus excessif en tout c'est juste une illusion :þ Il n'y a pas juste eux qui se défonce la gueule :þ

Et non, ce n'est pas de toi que je causais dans la review à Blaise en disant que ce n'est pas le premier à remarquer que je suis québécoise à cause de mon écriture, mais vous me comprenez non? :þ C'est le principal! La seule québécoise qui me review est Nyny, les autres je crois que vous êtes tous francais ou dans ce coin la!

Le fait que Drago est fatigué d'entendre Pansy tout court le fatigue loll T'imagine être pogné avec une pie pareil! Non mais pauvre petit garçon! Imaginont 3 heures… Je passe les détails.

Déjà? Mouais, j'avoue que c'est court mais les faires plus long je deviens trop pas sur de moi et j'efface tout, alors vive les chapitres courts.

T'as vraiment pas confiance en moi toi! Une rencontre de 2m30! … bon ok, j'avoue que tu commences à me connaître un peu… lolll Avec la clique? Tu crois? Franchement, j'en sais rien encore lollll

Bon, comme tu vois, ça va être en 3 partie, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue :(

J't'embrasse fort xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx @+  Caro

**Blaise le poussin masque :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  Ouais, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup en disant que je fais comme je veux quand je demande de l'aide! lolll Mais j'ai faite ca comme je voulais pareil! :þþ Plus de chapitres et plus vite :)  Fait attention à toi! Bizou xxxxxx  @+    Caro

**celine.s :** Pour commencer, ma réponse va être beaucoup plus courte que ta review. Je veux posté plus vite et j'ai trop de chose à faire!! Grrr… Bon et bien merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a faite un choc en voyant la longueur lolll 

Ton Harry imaginaire est pareil au mien. Écoeuré d'la vie et tout et tout mais ici, ça va changer un peu, mon moral a beaucoup changé et je suis plus 'heureuse' qu'au début de la fic, alors le changement s'impose, dsl!

Drago pour moi c'est quelqu'un de très sensible et inacessible sauf quand lui le décidera. Sa sensibilité n'est pas remarquable à la vue du monde car il se montre froid et distant mais il est tout mini gentil :þþþ

Ah ouais! Tu marchandes! L'apprivoisement contre un nouveau chapitre?!? Ca marche! Le voilà ton nouveau chapitre!!!

Pour moi mes perso préférés sont Severus et Sirius, suivi de Lupin. Mais j'aime bien Harry aussi!!

Ouais! C'est un Harry/Drago loll Je déteste les Drago/Ginny ou Drago/Hermione. C'est de la merde!!!!! :þþþ

Hmm… une erreur que tu viens de dire… oui, Drago m'aime pas les 'sang-de-bourde' ou les sang mêlé… mais!!!!! Harry en est un :þþ

Ouais pour mon bien être mental il ne faut pas que ça soit trop court et pas long… lolll

Pour allez voir ta fic, je vais essayer! mais j'ai vraiment pas trop le temps c'est temps si mais je te promets que je vais allez faire un tour!

Gros bizou xxxxxxxxx  @+   Caro

**Nyny :** La dernière et non la moindre! Ma tite Nyny!!! Chocolat?!?! Hmmm… Le noir s'il vous plait ou le blanc! :þþþ

Drago n'accepte pas tout de suite ton invitation mais la m'est de côté en sureté :þ

Dit à Severus que j'accepte le spaguetti sans champignon :þ

Un gros bizou à toi xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx @+ ma belle   Caro

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

**La rencontre au chemin de traverse!**

Harry 

Soleil resplandissant au dehors lorsqu'il se réveille dans la petite chambre du deuxième étage ou l'on pouvait observer des affiches de Quidditch de l'équipe préféré de son meilleur ami et ou l'on pouvait l'entendre ronfler. Bien qu'il était habitué, ça l'_érritait_ toujours un peu.

L'odeur d'œufs cuits et de roties grillés se firent sentir du premier étage. Harry se dépêcha et descenda en bas après avoir réveillé Ron. Son ventre gargouilla de bonheur devant le festin qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Après avoir englouti le plus de nourriture qu'il put, il se dépêcha pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements; une jean noir de style propre et une chemise de même couleur. Son amie Hermione n'a put que siffler de contentement. 

Ses cheveux bien que plus long ne se peigna pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire. 

Sa vue bien que depuis l'année dernière corrigé, il porte toujours des lunettes sans force, car il dit que c'est cela qui le rend différent et qu'il le sera toujours.

Ron, Mion et lui sont prêt à partir et se tient devant la cheminée.

Après les nombreuses recommandation de Mme Weasley, ils prirent chacun leur tour de la poudre de cheminette pour enfin tous se retrouver au _Chemine de Traverse_.

« On commenca par ou? » me demande Ron.

Après avoir sorti ma liste je remarque qu'il nous faut seulement que 3 nouveaux livres et nos babiolles habituelles.

« Hmm, Fleury & Botts. On y va? »

Durant tout le trajet, Ron et Mione se tient par la main en se parlant tout bas. Une chance que je m'en fou pas mal et que je ne suis pas du genre jaloux, car être mis à l'écart comme ça par tes deux amis peut être difficile mais moi, je crois n'être trop content pour eux. De toute façon, avec les têtes qui se retournent après mon passage me dit que l'année va être très chargé… de rencontre, qui j'espère vont être interressante.

« Harry??? » 

En me retournant je découvris 3 paires de yeux fixés sur moi; Neville, Dean et Seamus. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est d'éclater de rire devant leurs regards ahuris.

« J'savais pas que j'vous plaisais au point de garder la langue pendue. » Je ne peux m'empêcher un autre rire.

« Mais… mais… qu'est-ce qui s'passe avec toi? » commence Dean.

« Tes cheveux! J'ai presque passé tout droit, je ne t'avais pas reconnu! » continue Neville.

« Tes vêtements! T'as été ou? Ta chemise est superbe! J'en veux une! » fini Seamus.

Mione et Ron finissent par se rendre compte que je ne les suivais plus et viennent me rejoindre près des gars.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici? Meeting? »

« Non Ron, mais comme t'as du te rendre compte, on remarque le changement sur notre ami ici présent! Comment t'as pu changé à se point durant l'été? »

C'est quoi je leur dis au juste? Que je me suis endormi un soir en espèrent avoir les cheveux longs et le lendemain je les avais? Ils seraient assez fou pour y croire. Mais c'est vrai quand même qu'ils ont poussé plus vite que la normale, surement du à la magie, ce n'est pas rien être un sorcier, je demanderai à Dumbledore.

« Bah… » 

« Bah quoi! T'as un truc c'est sûr! Même qu'on dirait que tu fais un attraction populaire auprès des filles. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais toute la gente féminine se retourne pour t'admirer! Je t'envie! »

« Ouais, un attration vélane. »

Ils sont fou ou quoi? Il se retourne seulement parce que je plais à regarder. Un point c'est tout! Un attraction vélane pis quoi encore! Un sort d'attirance avec ça? Nah, j'y pense pas au cas ou on lirait dans mes pensées. 

« Tu crois qu'on t'aurait lancé un sort? »

Bang! J'arrête de penser. Une résolution! Pressante! Très pressante!

« Je ne crois pas Neville, jusque j'ai changé en une été seulement au lieu de l'avoir fait durant 7 ans. Peut être juste un truc sorcier qui fait effet sur moi. De toute façon, je n'y pense pas. »

« Bon, on va chercher nos livres maintenant? »

Mione, toujours aussi pressé de rentrer dans une librairie mais me sauve la mise encore une fois. Je n'est tellement pas envie de répondre à ce genre de question en ce moment.

« Ouais, on y va. Vous nous suivez? » Même si je n'en avais pas envie, je les demandé par simple politesse.

« On a déjà fini notre liste, on s'en allait à la boutique de tes frères Ron. On se rejoind là-bas? »

« Ouais, dans 1 heure environ. Bye! »

Quelques salutations et c'est repartie, mais dans le mauvais sens.

Au loin, j'apperçue celui que j'évite de penser depuis quelques temps.

« T'as vue Malefoy, Harry? Il n'est même pas accompagné de ses deux garde du corps. J'me demande qu'est-ce qu'il va faire. En plus, il est rentré chez Fleury & Botts. Quelle coincidence! »

C'est peut-être le temps de leur dire pour la lettre. Ça me tente vraiment pas une bagarre aujourd'hui mais en même temps… ça serait une engueulade entre nous. Le fait que je n'est rien dis jusqu'à maintenant va faire trop d'étincelle, il faut changer le plan.

« Hey! C'est l'apoticaire. Si on commençait par la? »

Mione fronce les sourcils. Oh! Oh! Mauvais signe.

« Ouais, je n'y avais pas pensé. Commençons ici. » Le regarde en biais qu'elle me rend me laisse deviner qu'il va falloir que je m'explique. Et merde! Elle ne pouvait pas être plus stupide? Juste un peu! 

J'ai toujours besoin de m'expliquer avec elle. Au moins, c'est ce que j'aime chez Ron, celui de ne pas toujours comprendre ce qui se passe si ce n'est pas expliqué de long en large. Les sous entendu, ne sont pas fait pour lui.

Mione… Mione… qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir faire avec elle!! Malgré qu'elle pourrait m'aider avec tout ça… Ah non! C'est vrai! Avec tous les 'sang-de-bourde' qu'il a pu lui dire en 6 ans ne peuvent pas s'effacer en 5 minutes… Elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas pourquoi j'hésite, pour elle se serait sûrement un 'non' catgorique et pour moi c'est un 'je sais pas'.

Ah! Putain d'merde! 

« Mouais, c'est juste à côté, Ron? Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça? » dis-je surpris de son attitude.

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut bien penser. Il a les sourcils froncés… Ça commence à m'inquièter rare.

« … vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose tous les deux? J'sais pas mais… ça l'air louche tout d'un coup… »

Hmm… peut-être pas aussi stupide que je le crois, pourtant il a tord. Moi et Hermione n'a rien avoir ensemble dans cette histoire mais elle essaye pareil de m'aider. En fait, me demande toujours pourquoi elle se démerde pour me tirer d'la merde… 

« J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Ron! Il y a rien du tout. L'apoticaire est la, pourquoi attendre tantôt quand on peut y être maintenant? »

La, c'est les deux qui me regarde tout croche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?!? Je fais l'abruti sans m'en rendre compte pis ils trouvent pas ça normal? Non, à voir leur tête, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, tout simplement. 

Peu importe, je rentre dans le magasin, ils n'ont qu'à me suivre s'ils en ont envie.

Après avoir la plupart de nos articles achetés, même nos livres (je dis en passant que Drago n'y était plus, j'avoue que je suis très soulagé, j'ai pas besoin de ça) on avait même passé par le magasin de quidditch ou Hermione nous a bien informé qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir ici on est partie rejoindre les gars au magasin des jumeaux ou l'on terminerait cette journée.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

_Première partie terminé._

J'ai pas mal abrégé la fin pour votre impatience à avoir les chapitres plus vite :þþ

Il ne me reste qu'à répondre aux reviews mais pour vous vous les avez déjà lu :þþ

Bon, la j'avoue que je n'est même pas commencé la deuxième partie… hehe, j'suis trop franche… j'devrais pas… loll :þþ

@+ tout le monde

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caro


	15. Part Two Drago

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating: G ........ **

**NdA :  **_Petit message important, la rencontre se fera en 3 partie. Mon côté sadique qui ressort pour vous faire languir encore une fois. Donc, partie 1 : Harry, partie 2 : Drago, et la partie 3 : la rencontre entre les deux. Si vous comprenez pas ça, attendez de lire! lolll_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nyny :** Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir de ne pas venir me les porter toi-même!!! Au fait, dit à Severus que j'enmène une bonne bouteille de vin rouge! Ou peut-être deux… tu sais, il faut le saouler un peu pour le rendre plus… hmmmmm… chaud quoi que… ma robe est trop au top pour passer inapperçue :þ

Harry est trop crampé pour dire quoi que se soit… je crois que lui rit de ton malheur… y va souffrir pour, je vais en parler à Sevy durant notre souper :))))

Et Drago lui est trop content de voir qu'il existe un repousse Pansy et veut ta recette! Il ne veut pas trop s'approcher de toi… il dit que tu dois être trop emprisonnante… je me demande bien ou il peut voir ça^^

Je t'embrasse fort et fait très attention à toi ma puce!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  @+ Caro

**Linnie :** Salut ma puce! Ouin… toute une review ça! Sauf que moi j'fais vraiment court, j'ai à peine 30 minues la! Et je n'est pas que toi :þþ 

Faut dire que tu m'as fait trop rire! J'aime le Québec et ses habitants! loll On est pas des habitants nouille :þþþ lolll Le mot habitant… je trouve ça tellement laid… désolé!   J'avoue que Harry à l'air plus que sexy, surtout comment je me l'imagine mais comme tu as pus le constater, je n'aime pas trop d'écrire quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine… comme l'habillement par exemple. 

Lolll la confiance reigne c'est l'enfer! Tu as tellement peur que j'écrive une connerie comme rencontre? Et c'est pour ça que je lui dédie un chapitre complet? Non mais! T'aurais du voir ça tout de suite quand j'ai décidé de mettre ça en partie! :þ

Ouais ben ton humoriste francais ya l'air pas pire! J'trouve ca comique moi! Les seuls francais que je connais dans l'humour c les inconnues. J'les aies connu avec Isabelle à les yeux bleus pis après j'ai d/l des sketchs sur internet, sont con à leur manière mais votre humour est tellement différent du notre. Nous l'humour c'est notre vie au Québec, c'est pas un choix, c'est la vie et je ne m'en plains pas! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on pourrait plus rire du jour au lendemain… Je crois que c'est nous qui détient le plus d'humoriste en une seule province.

Et oui! Pour une raleuse tu fais le poid! C'est juste ça tu fais! Bah quoi! Notre Harry à le droit de fuir! Imagine le avec Mione et Ron… c'est comme normal… moi je les compris :þ

Je t'embrasse fort xxxxxxxxxxxx et tention à toi   @+ Caro

**celine.s :** Salut à toi! Pas grave que ta review soit courte Pourvu que je sache que tu les lues et que tu as aimé!!! Pour moi c'est le nécessaire! J'espère que tu appréciras celui ci autant!! @+ Bizou xxxxxxxxxx Caro

**Blaise le poussin masque :** Ouais c'est toujours bien de faire un slash! Surtout que j'en suis une fan mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir pour moi :( J'aimerais ne pas tout gâcher ma fic juste par leur… hmm… leurs intentions d'être ensemble :( Entk! Je verrai! Et j'ai juste à prendre encore plus mon temps pour l'écrire loll La, je vai me faire tuer! :þþ 

Je sais que mon francais n'est pas du tout jolie et je te remercie de l'aide que tu m'offres mais je n'est plus la patience d'attendre après la correction mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et vue que mon francais n'est pas très 'francais' et j'utilise souvent des expressions québécoises c'est mieux que j'essaye de voir mes erreurs seules et souvent j'ai de l'aide et j'en demande :)

Et pour moi le retard de chapitre est la dernière chose auquel je me sers comme excuse loll Pour vrai, c'est pour ça que je n'est pas dis… je poste à tous les jeudi genre… de toute façon je n'est pas le temps d'écrire autant mais je me dis à moi, au moins une fois par mois… mais je ne les pas toujours tenue :((   J't'embrasse fort xxxxxxxx @+ Caro

_Voici la 2ième partie!!!_

**_Bonne Lecture!!!!!_**

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

**La rencontre au chemin de traverse!**

Drago 

Hmm, les doux rayons de soleil sur ma peau, quoi de mieux que de se réveiller ainsi. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une folle aux chambres nommé Pansy qui se prend pour mon réveil-matin. Enfin! On dirait que rien ne pourra m'arriver de mal aujourd'hui! À moins que… Non, je ne pense à rien, je veux que ma journée soit parfaite alors on chasse les idées noires! C'est mauvais signe comme première pensée au matin.

Une bonne douche, à la meilleure température! Un petit peu plus chaud que tiède et c'est parfait! Je vais pouvoir effacer toute trace de se maudit parfum dégoutant que Pansy passe son temps à se mettre et vue qu'elle ne me lâche pas, son parfum s'incruste sur moi! Beurk! 

'Frotti frotta, lalalala, frotti frotta lalalala.'   _[NdA : C'est pas drôle, je l'entends chanter ça dans ma tête lolll] - [ 'Lobotomie Hôpital! Lobotomie Hôpital! ']_  

Bon, la question maintenant… Qu'est-ce que j'vais porter merde. J'aurais du penser à ça hier! Comme si j'avais le temps la! Et se n'est pas bien du tout choisir ses vêtements à la hâte car on ne choisi pas les bons et on est attriqué tout croche comme… euh… comme quelqu'un qui n'a aucun goût bon!… Et un Malefoy n'en fait pas partie!

Et si j'optais pour du noir? Ça serait sympa… cela me va tellement bien! Ah… mais ma mère va penser que quelque chose ne va pas car le noir est la douleur selon elle… je me demande vraiment ou elle peut prendre toute ces conneries pareils! Non mais les gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi pour se rendre intelligent et il faut que ma mère soit la pour gobber tout ça!

Et le vert? Hmm bah non… ça fait trop Serpentard et la dernière chose que je veux aujourd'hui c'est de me faire remarquer en t'en que 'Serpentard' justement… Et en plus, le vert ne fait pas ressortir le bleu de mes yeux, il faut les mettres en évidence.

Ouais! J'ai trouvé! Je vais m'habiller en blanc. Ok, selon la psychologe des couleurs, donc ma mère, cela veut montré la pureté et la virginité. Au diable la pureté, je suis loin d'être un sain mais si ça peut montré mon côté 'ange' de ma personnalité, pourquoi pas et en plus, cela va juste faire un changement. J'avoue qu'on va me voir arriver de loin mais qui pourrait me reconnaître aussi facilement… Tout le monde sont habitué de me voir aux couleurs vert et noir.

Une fois devant le mirroir je constate que je suis parfait. Je le suis toujours de toute façon. Un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux et le tout est fini. Ouais, on ne peut trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

Personne de réveillé encore, je suis seul à la table pour le petit déjeuné. Mon père doit déjà être au travail et ma mère doit être entrain de faire la grasse matinée et Pansy aussi. 

C'est un régal! Mais je ne dois pas trop manger car avec la poudre de cheminette mon estomac va se retourner et se vider d'un coup. C'est ça être trop fragile, je me demande vraiment de qui je retiens, sûrement de ma mère, ce n'est pas mon père qui se retiendrait pour un bon repas de se genre!

Je déteste le réseau de cheminette, on en ressort toujours aussi noir! Une chance que je connais le sort de nettoyage sinon se serait vraiment affreux! Imaginont mes vêtements blancs avec une tonne de cendre gris un peu partout dessu? Juste le fait d'y penser j'ai le goût de gerber, une chance que je ne me vois pas… 

Une fois bien nettoyé de la tête aux pieds, j'entrepris de sortir de ce magasin répugant. La seule animalerie que je tolère est celle chez moi ou l'on retrouve que des grands ducs et pas des bestioles avec des noms impossibles à retenir et d'une parure dégueulasse.

On a pas besoin de grand chose cette année et je me demande si sa sera encore le professeur Lupin qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. J'avoue que c'est un excellent prof et je serais content de le ravoir pour la 7ième année. Je comprends mieux ses explications et quand je suis en rattrapage il n'est pas du genre à se foutre de notre gueule quand on ne comprend pas. 

Harry a de la chance de le connaître aussi bien et je dois dire que j'ai essayé, l'année passée, de me rapprocher, pas comme ami mais comme un bon élève et je pense qu'il sait que je ne suis pas mauvais et que je ne veux pas de mal… J'accepte sa lycantropie sans aucun problème. Un loup-garou est une personne normale tout le mois sauf une journée… on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est la certitude d'être rejeté par ceux qui ne veulent pas comprendre ou plutôt ceux qui ne veulent pas accepter la différence. 

Sa doit être lui, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas de nouveau livre en DCFM. Il m'a apprit tellement de chose… Il m'a même montré comment faire un patronus! Il n'est pas parfait mais il m'a dit avec la pratique et le bon mouvement de baguette, j'y arriverais sans problème car ma puissance magique est très grande. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça. Apprendre qu'on est pas une mauviette en magie… je savais quand même que je n'étais pas faible mais venant d'un professeur aussi doué que lui, on ne peut que se sentir trop bien et fier.

Allont chercher se maudit livre de potion… Un livre spécial! Comme l'a dit si bien Rogue avant les vacances… Comment un livre de potion peut-il être spécial? Pour moi, il se ressemble tous. Un bouquin rempli de page d'ingrédient des plus simple au compliqué avec des phases de brassage différent et complexe. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je détestais les potions? Oui, je suis doué, je sais mais c'est pas une passion pour moi. Loin de là, je ne serais jamais maître comme le prof, bien que je l'admire beaucoup et qu'il est très intelligent, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui… Il a beaucoup souffert, ça, je le sais aussi mais peu importe! J'ai dit pas de mauvaise pensée ce matin!

Impressionnant! La librairie est presque déserte aujourd'hui. Comme si on était qu'une dizaine à rentrer à l'école le 1ier septembre. 

Harry n'est visible nul part, dommage! J'aurais bien aimé l'observer un peu mieux que la dernière fois! Il est craquant! Je n'en reviens pas! De un, que je le trouve vraiment beau et de deux, bah je commence à croire que je suis gay… et ça, je ne sais pas comment le digérer alors je dois l'accepter… assez vite comme résolution mais je ne veux pas m'entêter et tout d'abbord, s'accepter soi-même! Quoi! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse si je trouve les garçons _trop_ attirant? Ouais, les filles sont belles mais elles restent que 'belle'. C'est bien beau les trouver jolie mais si mon attirance ne va pas plus loin, je ne suis pas pour me prendre la tête pour une stupidité comme ça… Oh! Bien sûr personne n'est au courant, je viens à peine à m'en apercevoir! hehe 

Et… je… hum… Bon, je crois… m'enfin… peut-être le dire à Harry. Ça me portera peut-être chance! Peut-être que … bon… m'enfin… peut-être… il pourrait au moins dire que je lui fais confiance après tout et il… beuh… j'sais pas… Dire qu'on va se voir dans à peine 2 ou 3 jours et il va surement me poser plein de question du à ma lettre et du pourquoi surtout…

Bon fini… ahhh le magasin de Quidditch, se changer les idées un peu! Dire que j'ai passé l'été loin de tout ça! Ohh oui… il faut que je parte loin de tout le monde… J'en est assez de me voir dicter ma vie par les autres!

Il me reste assez de Gallion pour allez faire un tour à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. J'espère qu'ils n'y verront pas d'objection, surtout avec tout se qui a put se passer dans le passé… disont il y a plus de 2 ans.

Personne de désagréable en vue, le courage y est, on y va.

**_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_**

****

Et oui!!!! Déjà fini!

Euh… et bien… je sais! J'ai encore abrégé la fin, Drago saute des magasins sans vous le dires mais yé fatigué… lolll

Je vous aimes!

Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caro

**_Note :_**_ J'ai pensé à ça tantôt quand j'étais au toilette… loll… fait 4 chapitres en 1 mois que je poste alors **j'ai décidé de prendre un petit break** et me remettre à l'écriture de mon autre fic que j'avais commencé à poster. Faut dire que j'ai besoin d'un petit peu de temps avant la rencontre fatidique… loll pas tant que ça mais quand même, me reposer les esprits._

_Note 2 :__ Ah oui! Harry et Drago seront de retour pour les RaR's du prochain chapitre mais, franchement… juste entre nous… est-ce qu'il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui veut Harry et Drago de retour?_


	16. Part Three Part 12 Drago

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating: G ........ **

**NdA :  **_Petit message important, la rencontre se fera en 3 partie. Mon côté sadique qui ressort pour vous faire languir encore une fois. Donc, partie 1 : Harry, partie 2 : Drago, et la partie 3 : la rencontre entre les deux. Si vous comprenez pas ça, attendez de lire! lolll_

**_Note :_**_ Hehehe, ce chapitre sera aussi séparé en deux parties, donc Rencontre partie 1 et Rencontre partie 2. Pour ceux qui veulent faire une plainte c'est au sionsembrassait @ hotmail . com ou tout simplement pèsé sur GO en bas à gauche._

**_Note #2 :_**_ Je sais que je vous est tous beaucoup délaissé c'est dernier temps même si je vous avais mis un petit mot en disant que ça prendrait du temps avant l'autre chapitre et blablabla mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser pareil. C'est pas facile c'est temps y pour moi, autant moralement et physiquement mais dans mon cas je n'est pas le droit de le montrer et quand je me retrouve devant un ordinateur c'est comme le moment le plus merveilleux dans ma vie et je dis souvent une tonne de connerie et je me demande si quelqu'un lit vraiment ce bout la… entk, je suis aussi déçue de ne pas avoir mon ordinateur encore… j'attends comme toujours… je me demande si j'suis la seule être stupide sur cette terre, si non dit-le moi s'il te plait, juste pour me rassurer :))_

_ Bon même si c'est pas mon truc de dire ma vie sur le net je voulais tout simplement dire que je m'ennuyais d'écrire comme c'est pas possible alors je vais immédiatement me mettre à l'écriture de cette première partie de la rencontre qui peut-être aurra même 3 partie… hmm… interressant… Et bien, je vous aimes, s'il y a encore quelqu'un qui c'est rendu jusqu'ici :)_

Important           Important         Important         Important 

****

****

J'ai une amie qui a un site super sur Harry et Drago **-_PuB-_** avec forum, photo, etc. Le site n'est pas tout à fait fini mais le travail qui a déjà  de mis sur ce projet est SUPerBe!!!

Site de Vénusa et Paradise1         :        www  .  dhd-forum  .  fr  .  tc

                                                           www  .  dhd  .  fr  .  tc        {En ConStrUcTiOn}

Vénu cherche des personnes sérieuses qui pourrait aussi lui donner un coup d'main pour le site.      Son e-mail :         venusa  @  venie  .  net

Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'allez voir le site!!!

Roulement de tambour    ……………………………………………………………

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

****

****

**Nyny :** Salut ma petoune de par che nous! loll J'va parler en joualve personne va me comprendre sauf toi! :þþ Nah mais ça fait plaisir de recevoir ta review en premier!!! lolll

Des idées que personne ne pourrait avoir et exprimer mieux que moi?!?!? J'suis pas sur de vouloir comprendre le sens de ta phrase lolll  Harry veut la place, jlui laisse, jreviens plus tard…

Harry : Hey! C'est quoi cette affaire la de me traiter de stroumpf? J'ai l'air d'être bleu pis d'habiter dans un champignon? Non mais quand même! Un peu de respect pour les gens populaires!!! Et t'as pas fini de m'insulter? Drago est à moi et rien de se que tu diras ne fera changer quoi que se soit à l'histoire alors bat les pattes ailleurs!  Cho! 

Drago : Salut ma belle! Moi je vais très bien! C'est gentil de vouloir me protèger mais je ne crois pas qu'il va essayer de faire quoi que se soit… Je suis quand même Drago Malefoy et c'est pas n'importe quoi! À bientôt!! Big Kisss

Bon revenont à moi! Tu diras à Severus que je suis prête à toute ses propositions ^^ et que je ne veux aucune punition du côté des garçons sinon, y va trouver c soirées longues en esti :))

« Nyny? Gâcher tes surprises? Bien sûr que non! C'est un ange la tite Nyny… »

Tu diras un gros Salut à Dérick, Franz, Lily et tout ceux qui me viennet pas en tête :)

Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxx @+   Caro

celine.s : Salut toi!! J'espère que tu vas vraiment mieux! C'est tellement plate se faire lire un chapitre au lieu de le lire soi-même! Surtout quand la personne qui lit n'aime pas ca lolll Nah mais j'espère pour vrai que tu vas mieux, c'est poche être malade et surtout quand tu vois rien à cause de ça!  Le jour ou Drago ne sera plus modeste, je crois qu'il va finir par se suicider… loll Harry? S'en plaindre? Hmm… c'est encore drôle! Y se plaind tout l'temps! Ok, il y a peut-etre une raison… entk! Soigne toi bien si tu es toujours malade! Je te dis : Voilà la suite!    Bizou xx      @+    Caro

lyly : Salut toi! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! @+ Caro

Linnie : Salut ma pitoune!  J'sais pas par ou commencé… tu m'as écrit un roman!!! Sauf que moi, ma réponse va être courte! Pourquoi? Parce que la plupart de ta review tu parles de ta vie lollll

Drago un optimiste? peut-être pas pour longtemps… lolll On sait jamais, je suis bonne dans les revirements de situation lolll Beuh nah, je chante pas sous la douche et dieu merci! En plus que dans la douche, les voisins entendent toute! C'est tellement bien insonorisé! loll Drago chante toujours sous la douche! C'est peut-être ça au fait qui le rend optimiste pour sa journée mdr! Il est vaniteux, tu n'y peux rien toi non plus. J'ai bien essayé de lui faire changé ça mais rien à faire! Une tête dur ce mec! Y peut se changer 20 fois t'en que desfois y sort pas vu qu'il n'a pas trouvé les bons vêtements hehehe J'en mets peut-être un peu trop… mais c'est encore drôle! 

Moi, une éducatrice pour Drago? Bien sûr! Il en faut une pour lui montrer le droit chemin! Sans moi il est perdu se pauvre chou!

Drago : Je ne suis pas un pauvre chou! Et j'ai encore moins besoin de toi! Un Mal…

Caro : un Malefoy n'a pas besoin des autres et blablabla. Toute d'la foutaise bonhomme, allez retourne aux cachots et la ferme! J'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans mes pattes pour l'instant! Bon, je crois que je me suis un peu emporter… hihihi. 

lolll Merci pour le conseil. J'essayerai de ne plus réfléchir quand j'vais aux toilettes se qui est assez compliqué en fait… c la seule place ou j'ai le temps de réfléchir lolll                                                                      Je t'embrasse fort fort et tention à toi!! XXXXXXXXXXXXXX          @+         Caro

Blaise le poussin masqué : Salut!!!!!!  C'est vraiment platte quand une review s'efface par un simple manque de vigilance de nous même. J'avoue que ça m'est arrivé souvent… j'en suis pas très fière disons… :þþ  Écrire sous la pression c'est pas bon? Je sais mais allez dire ça à Linnie… lolll   C'est elle la folle qui me harcèle partout jusque dans mes rêves!!!  Je pense exactement comme toi! C'est vrai que du blanc c'est difficile à porter mais faut dire qu'avec la modestie de Msieu Malefoy c'est toujours bien porter lollll  Comme tu vois, Harry et Drago ne font pas les Rar's MAIS c'est juste pour l'instant, j'avoue encore une fois que j'ai oublié… lolll Ahh… ils me disent de te dire qu'ils ne t'oubliront pas… Tention à toi! lolll Vous venez à l'instant de vous faires 2 ennemis :þþ   Allez! @+ Bizou xxxxxx   Caro

**mymypotter :** Salut toi! Heureuse de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices! :)) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres!   Harry est pour la plupart du temps à côté de moi que je fais mes Rar's alors n'hésite pas à lui posé des questions tant que ça reste dans la mesure du possible pour la réponse :þþþ   En ce moment, il est super flatté que tu l'aimes, à vrai dire tu es la première qui l'adore autant hehe      @+     Xxxxx       Caro

_Voici la 3ième partie de la rencontre divisé en 2!!!_

**_Bonne Lecture!!!!!_**

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

**La rencontre au chemin de traverse!**

Drago

La boutique a l'air déserte mais je sais depuis longtemps qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on voit. J'ai l'impression d'être prissonier d'un désert. Il fait chaud, humide et c'est très grand. Comment peuvent-t'ils se permettre un endroit aussi vaste et couteux? Les Weasley ne sont pas réputé pour leur fortune et je voudrais bien admettre à qui que se soit que je suis vraiment très surprit. Ah! mais eux aussi vont l'être en me voyant ici.

Je me demande se qui pourrait m'interresser ici… Tient un bouquin 'Comment faire enrager un professeur' et un autre ' 3001 façons pour ne pas se faire prendre' tient, interressant celui la. '2741 jeux à faire durant les cours' celui la me paraît bien aussi, beurk '1007 conseils pour draguer' comme si j'en avais besoin. Qui a bien put écrire ça, il en faut de l'imagination pour avoir autant de stupiditer relié dans un seul livre.

Allons voir de ce côté. Pétard, feux d'artifice minuscule, bombe à eau, des baguettes magiques?!? À quoi ça peut bien servir, qu'elle blague poche peut se cacher dernière ça.

Mais c'est en attrapant la baguette et en la regardant de plus près que j'ai compris que j'avais fait une bétise.

Elle se transforma en énorme baleine et j'ai recullé jusqu'au mur! Un peu plus et je me faisais applatir comme une belle crêpe!

J'entendis des pas de l'autre côté de cette énormité affreuse.

« Comment ça pus se transformer comme ça Fred? »

« D'après moi c'est pas arrivé tout seul et il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un derrière »

Mais ce n'est que des murmures presque pas déchiffrable et quelque seconde plus tard que je me trouve nez à nez avec les jumeaux.

« Quelle surprise! Tu es bien la dernière personne auquel je croyais voir ici, encore moins derrière une baleine. » Et ils s'esclafèrent.

« J'ai voulu regarder la baguette de plus près, voir ce qu'elle avait de spéciale et elle sait transformé en baleine en moins de 20 secondes. »

« 20 secondes? et tu n'as pas essayé de lancer un sort? » me demande Fred surprit.

« Non, je ne faisais que regarder. Ça l'air de te surprendre. C'est pas normal? » J'ai l'air vraiment trop gentil… mais pour avoir Potter faut bien avoir les proches aussi quoi qu'ils sont pas mal c'est deux la. Comique et intelligent, rare dans une seule personne.

Les jumeaux se regardent et regarde une fois de plus la baguette-baleine d'un drôle d'air.

« Défectueuse tu crois George? »

« Possible, bien que ça ne soit jamais arrivé avant. Tu ne pensais pas à une baleine par hasard Malefoy? »

« J'ai l'air d'une personne qui pense à une baleine quand je regarde une baguette? » Non mais, on me prend pour qui?

« Non, en effet, c'est juste que c'est bizare. »

« Quoi qui a pas de normal? »

« De un, » commence Fred « la baguette ne se transforme pas en la regardant mais en essayant de jeter un sort. »

« Et de deux, » continue George « elle ne peut pas se transformer en baleine! surtout de cette grosseur! On ne l'a pas ensorceler de cette manière. Alors la, on se pose des questions. »

« Sérieuse en plus. »

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez mais je ne mis connais pas du tout. »

« Ah non! C'est correct! On va si mettre plus tard. George, cache moi cette baguette et met un mot dessu comme quoi elle ne fonctionne pas dans les 'normes', ok? »

« Pas de problème! »

George partie vers le fond de la boutique ou il y avait sans doute, une autre pièce géante ou l'on entreposait d'autre article.

Fred lui, commence à me dévisager. Bon! Quoi j'ai fais encore! Est-ce que ça va arrêter un moment donné?

« Quoi? » J'aurais du être un peu plus sec, il aurait peut-être pas eu se stupide sourire qui est apparue sur ces lèvres[NdA : non mais jme demande ou il pourrait bien apparaître?!?].

« Ohh rien… seulement… je me demandais bien ce qui t'a amené par ici. M'essemble que ce n'est pas ton genre de trainer proche d'un endroit comme celui ci. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es chez des Weasley. Ton **P**ère n'aimerait surement pas et n'approuverait certainement pas et sans parler de ton **P**ère, toi même qui nous _adores_ tant ne trainerait pas ici alors, j'aimerais savoir se qui se passe. »

Bon, je crois que je vais me lancer, de toute façon, il n'y a qui lui et moi et il peut surement comprendre que je veux que ça reste entre nous.

« Bien… c'est que… hmm… ben… tout le monde peut changer, non? Même si à l'école je n'est jamais eu de bon rapport avec vous, je vous ais toujours trouvé génial! Tout ce que vous avez pus réaliser sans vous faires prendre et même encore! vous le faisiez et vous étiez presque trop fière quand vous vous faisiez prendre la main dans l'sac! C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours admirer même si j'ai du mal à te l'avouer en ce moment. Tu dois te sentir supérieur et fière maintenant. »

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, ça paraît trop. Il se mit à sourir et me donne une tappe dans le dos, un peu plus pis la mienne était dans sa face mais j'ai encore des bonnes manières.

« On a toujours su qu'on était bon mais écoute bien Malefoy, on n'a jamais fait ça pour avoir des admirateurs ou admiratrices. On a fait ça parce qu'on aime ça! C'est ça qui nous passionnes et qui fait notre vie à moi et George. Alors que tu m'avoues que tu nous admires me flatte énormément mais me sentir supérieur? Pourquoi? Je l'étais bien avant que tu me le dises! hehehehe je rigole! Mais, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions. »

« Bah, je me fous complètement de se que peut penser mon **P**ère de ce que je fais, de tout façon il n'y a jamais quelque chose de correct avec lui. Tout ce que je fais c'est poche et mal fait alors comprend bien que j'agis comme je le veux quand je le veux à partir du début de l'été que c'est comme ça. Je n'agis plus Pour mon **P**ère et ses intentions mais Pour moi et Pour moi seul. Je me suis enfin réveillé mais je crains que je les fais trop tard… »

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça? Tu sais, tout le monde peut changer et pour changer, il n'y a jamais de trop tard ou pas et qui sait ce qui peut se produire? Dans 5 minutes? dans 1 ans ou dans 10 ans? On batti notre futur, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Moi, je sais ce qui va se produire cette année et le problème Fred c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de tout ce que je sais! mais ça, c'est pas le plus gros des problèmes. »

« C'est quoi? »

Je le regarde. Je dois ou pas? Je risque de me faire tuer ou pire, torturer jusqu'à se que mort s'en suive. Bah, le tout pour le tout.

« Mon **P**ère est mangemort, ça je sais, je ne te l'apprends pas mais j'ai vue Voldemort et lui et d'autres partisans faire des conférences, préparer les plans de cette année, les trucs pour tuer Harry… »

« Harry? »

« Oui quoi? Tout le monde sait que Voldemort veut tuer Harry, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? »

« C'est pas le fait que Voldemort veut tuer Harry qui me semble 'drôle' mais le fait que tu l'as appellé Harry aussi facilement que si c'était un ami de longue date. »

Oupss… J'ai merdé.

Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon, c'est quoi je dis? _'Je sais, je sais Fred mais vois-tu, je crois être amoureux de lui et je veux être plus proche, tu vois? me rapprocher de lui'_

Y va me prendre pour qui? Sinon, il part à rire dans ma face pis il va le gueuler dehors en me pointant et en m'attachant devant l'entrée du magasin en écrivant en lettre fluorescente **Malefoy aime Le Grand Harry Potter** et la honte quoi! Mais ça, c'est juste avant de me faire torturer pendant quoi… 10-12 heure dans un des sous-sols du manoir et après me laisser mourir de faim mais si je suis chanceux je vais mourir de mes blessures avant.

Je trouve rien à répliquer et la porte s'ouvre en même temps! Dieu merci! mon sauveur vient d'entrer… 

Oh merde…

Faut vraiment qu'il apparraisse quand je dis sauveur pour la première fois?

St-**P**otter, j'vais finir par craquer.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

Le prochain chapitre commencera 1-2 minutes avant que St-**P**otter, comme le dit si bien Drago, n'entre dans la boutique des Jumeaux… Niark Niark Niark!!!

N'oublier pas que Hermione et Ron l'accompagne… et… BOUHH!!!!!!   Attendez dont de lire la suite avant… comme si j'allais tout dire!! Franchement!

**_Note :_** _Et si y'en a encore qui se demande si ma fic à un but à atteindre, un objectif quelconque et bien dites vous que je viens d'en trouver un lolll Lequel?  J'essayerai de vous dires ça la prochaine fois loll_


	17. Part Three Part 2 Harry

**Auteur**: Caroline Black

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c pas une surprise pour personne :P

**Note**: Les chapitres ne sont plus corrigé, prière de ne pas m'achaler avec les fautes...

**Rating: G ........ **

**NdA :  **_Petit message important, la rencontre se fera en 3 partie. Mon côté sadique qui ressort pour vous faire languir encore une fois. Donc, partie 1 : Harry, partie 2 : Drago, et la partie 3 : la rencontre entre les deux. Si vous comprenez pas ça, attendez de lire! lolll_

**_Note :_**_ Hehehe, ce chapitre sera aussi séparé en deux parties, donc Rencontre partie 1 et Rencontre partie 2. Pour ceux qui veulent faire une plainte c'est au sionsembrassait @ hotmail . com ou tout simplement pèsé sur GO en bas à gauche._

**_Note #2 :_**

Important           Important         Important         Important 

****

****

J'ai une amie qui a un site super sur Harry et Drago **-_PuB-_** avec forum, photo, etc. Le site n'est pas tout à fait fini mais le travail qui a déjà  de mis sur ce projet est SUPerBe!!!

Site de Vénusa et Paradise1         :        www  .  dhd-forum  .  fr  .  tc

                                                           www  .  dhd  .  fr  .  tc        {En ConStrUcTiOn}

Vénu cherche des personnes sérieuses qui pourrait aussi lui donner un coup d'main pour le site.      Son e-mail :         venusa  @  venie  .  net

Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'allez voir le site!!!

**_*    øøø-PuB-øøø     *    øøø-PuB-øøø     *    øøø-PuB-øøø     *    øøø-PuB-øøø     *_**

****

****

Une autre auteure que j'adore!!!

Slash HP/SS                            User Id   :  473925

Elehyn             Les lettres d'amour de Severus Snape  et   Ce que veulent les hommes

sont deux fics que j'adore!!!  Mais elle en a vraiment une tonne de fic à lire!!

C'est une honte pour moi de dire ça mais… j'ai 10 minutes pour répondre à toute les reviews et cela veut dire… que quelques mots rédigés très rapidement… désolé à tout le monde!!!!

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**celine.s : **Salut toi! Comme ça un problème de dos? Moi aussi et c'est pas drôle du tout! J'ai vraiment mal… entk! T'aimes pas Ron? lolll Bah, j,le trouve naif mais il est bien je t'assure! @+ Bizou xxxxx Caro

**Nyny :** Toi aussi t'es trop génial ma grande!!! Je t'adore!!! Je suis encore un peu mêlé avec les noms de tes persos mais ca va venir rapidement! :þþ Je pense à toi fort fort @+ Bizou xxxxxxxxxxx @+ Caro

**Linnie :** Hmm, un honneur de se faire harceler par toi? Elle était pas drogué cette fille la? lolllll Maudit j'aime ça dire n'importe quoi surtout que j'ai vraiment pas le temps mais tu sais que j'ai toujours une heureuse joie quand je reçois tes reviews et qu'elles me font beaucoup de bien mais j'ai pas le temps la! lolll @+ Big Bizou xxxxxxxx Caro

**lyly :**  Très très contente que ça te plaise autant!! J'ai encore énormément de chapitre à faire alors on va se revoir bientôt! @+ Merci pour ta review :) Caro xxx

**Blaise le poussin masqué : **Illo!!!! Tu as lue tous mes notes? Wahoouu!!! C,est excellent ça! J'suis contente de ne pas avoir écrit tout ca pour rien :)) Aujourd'hui c'est d'autres problèmes ça fini jamais… à vrai dire, j'ai le dos en nœud, et ça fait mal :(( j'arrète de me plaindre et je vous fais un gros bizou XX et merci de me lire :) @+ Caro

**mymypotter :** Salut! Contente que tu adores encore autant! C'est flattant!! J'espère que ce chapitre sera extraordinaire! On a tjrs le droit de rêver! :þþ Merci pour ta review ça fait tjrs plaisir à recevoir! Bizou xxxxxx @+ Caro

_Voici la 3ième partie de la rencontre divisé en 2!!!_

_2ième partie et dernière_

**_Bonne Lecture!!!!!_**

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8 

**La rencontre au chemin de traverse!**

Harry Devant la boutique 

« Aie! Mais fait dont attention ou tu mets les pieds Ron! »

« C'est pas ma faute si vous n'avancez pas assez vite Mione! Je veux avoir le temps de voir mes frères avant qu'ils viennent nous chercher! »

« C'est pas une raison de vouloir m'écorcher le pied pareil! »

« Mais… »

Je devrais peut-être leur chanter une petite chanson…

_« Y'a d'la joie… lalalalalalala … y'a d'la joie… nanalalananalaaaaaaaaaaaa »_

« Beurk!!! Harry!!! Arrête ça!! » J'entendis mes amis me dirent en chœur! Mais au moins sa fonctionner! Ils sont tranquille! Mouais… m'enfin, on ait arrivé aussi.

« Bizare, ça l'air vide. T'es sur que tes frère ouvraient aujourd'hui? »

« Ouaip! Sur! »

Dans la boutique 

Je ne sais pas si je m'en attendais ou bien je suis surpris ou bien que je n'en sais trop rien mais la première '_chose_' que je vois en entrant, c'est Malefoy en grande conversation avec Fred.

« Tient! De la visite que j'attendais! » Dit Fred comme si rien n'était. Comme si Malefoy fait partie du décor, comme si tout est naturel qu'il se retrouve la.

En parlant du loup, je ne suis pas sur qu'il se sent à sa place depuis qu'on est entré, Ron, Mione et moi. 

« Hey!! » commence George en sortant de l'arrière boutique. « Ron, Hermione, venez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous… » Tout en finissant sa phrase, je le vois tu pas qui fait un clin d'œil à Fred. Toujours pareil! Qu'ils ne changent pas! 

Euh, mais attend la… Moi, je suis pogné avec Malefoy alors?

Je me retourne vers lui. 

« …Salut… »

Meuh! Il me parle! Dit de quoi Harry! Réveille!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  Bah, c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais dire… hehehe

« Bah euh… je suis venue voir la boutique… c'est fou combien il peut avoir de truc ici… »

C'est ça Malefoy, continue à regarder ailleurs que dans ma direction. Trop pissou peut-être?

« La boutique? Qu'est-ce que t'en a à voir des Weasley? Tu n'oublies pas que c'est des pauvres et qu'ils ne font pas partie de la 'Haute Société'? Un **_S_**_uper_ _Malefoy_ ne mettrait pas les pieds ici voyont donc! Ou est l'**_H_**_onneur_ et la **_F_**_ierté_ des _Malefoy_? Une autre chose que t'as oublié? »

Il réfléchit…

Mauvais signe…

Qu'est-ce que j'dis la…

Depuis quand il y a un bon signe venant de lui??

Derrière la boutique 

****

****

« Non mais vous êtes fous!!!!! Vient Mione! »

« Tu attends Ron! Tes frères non pas tord. Pourquoi Malefoy aurait été dire ça à Fred si ce n'est pas pour changer? Mieux que ça! Peut-être faire la paix avec Harry quoi! Ron! Fait pas cette air la! On veut tous que les querelles cessent et c'est encore mieux vue que c'est Malefoy qui fait les premiers pas! »

« Ok, peut-être mais la, ils sont tous les deux seuls devant et s'ils décident de se battre? Il y a personne pour les arrêter! »

« Ron, tu parles trop vite! » commence George. « Regarde ici. C'est un miroir, tu vois tout ce qui se passe dans la boutique et personne te voit! C'est génial! »

« Tu vois bien que Harry et Malefoy ne se battre pas du tout. »

« Non bien sûr! Harry a les traits crispés. Il a l'air d'une bombe qui va sauter d'une seconde à l'autre et … et bien… j'aurais pas penser dire ça un jour mais Malefoy à l'air triste et déçue? Non pas possible… »

« J'me sens pas bien mais il faut que je vous le dises. J'ai… ouf… j'ai vue un morceau de papier qui sortait un p'tit peu de la valise de Harry cette été… et … et bien… je n'aie pas pus m'empêcher de le lire… »

« Et puis qu'est-ce que ça fait? Et qu'est-ce que ça rapport avec le moment présent Mione? »

« C'était une carte… une carte d'anniversaire pour Harry… »

« Et? »

« Et… c'était signé… Drago… »

« Malefoy? Écrire une lettre à Harry? Mais… mais… mais… Impossible Mione. Tu t'es trompé c'est tout! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste une erreur! »

« Non Ron, ce n'est pas une erreur. Dans la carte, Malefoy disait à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer la nuit qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, quelque chose du genre. Et il demandait à Harry s'il voulait qu'il soit ami et confident et il attendait sa réponse début septembre, à la rentrée quoi… »

« Je commence à comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi Ron? »

« Pourquoi Harry fuyait Malefoy tantôt. Mais il y a autre chose que j'arrive pas à comprendre… Pourquoi Harry nous l'a caché? »

« Notre réaction. C'est tout. Il a peur de notre réaction. »

« Tout devient clair Mione… tout… hmmm, je n'est rien contre, toi? »

« Hein? »

Encore devant la boutique… dedans mais devant le derrière… 

Il se retourne, est-ce que j'ai peur?

Je comprends, je me souviens. Comment ais-je pus oublier ses yeux si facilement? Le même regard que cette nuit la. Il semble triste, un peu perdu comme moi. On se regarde, je ne crois pas de toute façon que dire quelque chose serait bienvenue mais on a pas le choix, l'un de nous doit dires quelque chose. On ne peut rester la à rien faire. J'ai une décision à prendre, oui, mais j'ai jusqu'au 1ier Septembre et je comptes bien ne rien dire avant cette date. J'ai besoin de tout mon temps pour réfléchir.

« Il me reste jusqu'au 1ier Septembre. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à attendre. C'est tellement insoutenable d'attendre sans aucun pouvoir de faire bouger les choses… »

« Je sais mais… j'ai besoin des jours qu'il me reste. Et… j'ai mes amis aussi… à prévenir alors… on se parlera dans le train… »

Je vois ses yeux devenir rond comme des 30 sous![NdA : Expression québécoise je crois]

« LE TRAIN!!!            NON! Harry écoute! Tu ne dois pas prendre le train le 1ier Septembre! Dit le à Dumbledore! C'est important! Comment j'ai pus oublier ça! Merde que je suis con! Il va y avoir quelqu'un dans le train qui va essayer de te tuer… un élève en formation de mangemort, je ne me rappel plus c'est qui mais tu ne dois pas prendre le train! »

« Mais comment tu sais… non j'veux pas le savoir parce que je le sais déjà… mais… comment j'vais faire pour me rendre à Poudlard? »

« Dumbledore va trouver! Peu importe! Ta vie en vaut plus la peine Harry… Bon, je dois me sauver. C'est déjà un miracle que je n'est croisé aucun Serpentard depuis se matin. »

« Bien. Alors on… on se voit à l'école… »

« Oui… bye… »

« Bye. »

Je ne veux pas penser… ne pas penser… ne rien faire du tout… ne surtout pas penser…

« Harry? »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? » Ron… tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe?

« Rien Ron, ça va… » De un, je vais me faire tuer Vendredi.

« Harry arrête! T'es tout pâle tout d'un coup… » De deux, j'ai envie de partir avec lui.

« Je vais bien… » De trois, est-ce que vous allez être encore mes amis après vous avoir dis…

« Assis-toi ici Harry, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire et un truc à manger. Que je suis amoureux?

« Non, c'est gentil, moi pas besoin… » De Drago?

**_8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_**

F fifi n nini... FINI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LA PAIX!!!!!!!!!!! LA SAINTE PAIX!!!!!!!

Ah merde… c'est juste le chapitre qui est fini… bordel, une joie pour rien loll

En parlant de joie

Qui chante la toune platte de **_Y'a d'la joie_**? J'le cherche partout pis j'arrive pas à le trouver…

Venez pas me dire la parodie de François Pérusse parce que c'est juste elle que j'ai dans le tête llollll

Bizou xxxxxxxx

Caro


	18. Harry7

Harry & Drago : Le Journal Intime

Par Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c'est pas une surprise pour personne :þ

**Note habituelle :** Les fautes d'ortographes ne sont plus corrigé depuis une éternité et c'est la dernière fois que je l'écris. Pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore comprit, envoyez moi un e-mail :D

**CACOGRAPHE : **Personne dont l'orthographe est incorrecte.

**Rating :** G

**NdA : **Salut vous autres!!!!!! Je suis malade et je suis la pareil! Qui dit merci????? Vous êtes mieux! :þþ Soyont positif!!! En plus! c'est vrai ca! J'ai arrêté de fumer... c'est vraiment dur mais je sens que je vais y arriver! Que de la volonté quoi.... :þþþþþ Vaut mieux de ne pas essayé d'y penser... À part ca! Hmm... C'est ma fête dans quelques jours!!! Pour ceux qui sont sur mon msn, je crois que vous le saviez déjà! :þþ Une 15 aine de jour la... Un gros 21 ans.... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

**_* øøø-PuB- * øøø-PuB- * øøø-PuB- * øøø-PuB- *_**

Une bonne fic ! Un slash bien sûr ! 

Fait déjà un bout que je la lit, bah depuis le début quoi !

« --Slash-- Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de Malfoy ? Après cet événement, tous se posent des questions, même Harry. Mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec cette histoire ? »

**Auteur :** Jules M

**User Id : **475493

Allez y jeter un cou d'oeil au moins !!!

**_* øøø-FIN- * øøø-FIN- * øøø-FIN- * øøø-FIN- *_**

**Réponses aux réviews :**

Ça me tente pas de répondre aux reviews. Au moins, j'suis clair ! sauf que, Vous avez faites un effort pour me laisser un review et je fais faire un effort pour y répondre itou.

**lyly :** Allo ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant ma fic ! Elle approche de sa première fin et c'est une primeur juste pour toi ! À bientot et j,espère revoir de tes nouvelles vites ! @+ Caro

**Linnie : **Tu vas être déçue que je continue à faire de petite review. J'suis malade et j'ai pas trop le moral aux réviews. Tu comprends hein ? Je savais ! T'es trop gentille !

C'est ça que je disais. Aimer ce faire harceler... je sais pas comment je dois prendre ça alors :þ Par tes bons soins ! Tu rigoles la ! :þ  Trop pissou ouais ça veut dire trop lache ! Tu es la seule qui me la demandé. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas que les autres est plus comprit que toi... entk...surment un dictionnaire expression québécoise/Francaise.... no comment.... //  Pour Ron, il a comprit quand même très bien ! Je ne vois pas ou tu comprends pas toi ! lollll Merci pour l'interprète de Y'a d'la joie ! Vous êtes deux ou trois à me l'avoir dit :) Bon, la je comprends pourquoi tu es un petit peu 'fuck :D Pour la nuit entre Harry et Drago... Hermione dit nuit car Drago dans sa lettre dit nuit MAIS dans le fond, ce n'est qu'une petite partie de la nuit... relies-moi ce passage ! Dans Harry 2 Chapitre 3.  Pour mon expression québécoise, gros comme des 30 sous... je confirme que je n'est jamais vue de 30 sous non plus. C'est une très vieille expression de par che nou :þ  Ouais.. Drago prévient Harry MAIS !!!!! Lit la suite... tu m'en donneras des nouvelles....  J't'embrasse fort ma chouette Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Caro

**celine.s :** lolllll J'ai vraiment trop rit ! Bien sûr qu'il y a de la joie ! Sourit ! Pas grave la fin du chapitre ! En voici un autre !!! J'suis pas sadique ! Un baiser ? Qui a dit qu'il y aurait un baisé dans cette fic ? Il y a des sentiments et des pensées homosexuels... mais j'ai jamais dit qui se passerait un slash(au complet je parle :P ah pis tu verras bien :P).... AHHH c'est ca quand on interprète tout croche... loll :þþ @++ Tention à toi ! Bizou xxxxxxx Caro... hihihi :þ

**Nyny :** Coucou toi ! Merci pour tout l'attention que tu portais au chapitre précédent :) J'espère que tu vas porter attention à celui ci lollll Je t'adore ! Merci pour Y'a d'la joie ! Une chance que vous etes la ! Gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxx à toi et le trio @+ Caro

**Blaise le poussin masqu : **Salut vous autres ! Contente de vous revoir encore une fois ! Toujours au poste ! Excellent ! Comme ca vous êtes fan de Francois Pérusse ? Super ! Il y a rien de meilleur ! Dommage que tu n'as pas ceux de chez moi ! Ils sont extra ! Tu peux trouver facilement sur le net :)     Ahhh.... c'est flatteur que vous aimiez vraiment ca ! Ça me rend vraiment heureuse quand de nouvelle personne deviennent un peu plus accro à ma fic :) Tention à vous autres ! Ah et en passant, vous êtes 2 filles ou 1 fille 1 gars ? J'me pose cette question la depuis un bout pis c'est la que j'la pose :þ       @+++ Bise xxxxx Caro

**mymypotter/malefoy :** Salut ! Tu peux toujours rêver d'avoir Harry comme je rêve d'avoir mon Sevy ^^ Mais bon !  Continuont de rêver et nous verrons !  Voici le chapitre ! @+  Bizou xxxxxx Caro

**_Bonne Lecture!!!!_**

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Harry 

31 Août 1997        à        20h15

Ron et Hermione on comprit que j'avais besoin d'un petit moment de solitude surtout quand j'ai finalement dit à Mione que le journal qu'elle m'avait offerte une année précédent me servait beaucoup depuis le début de l'été. Alors ils m'ont laissé seul dans le chambre de Ron.

J'ai encore un peu le moral bas c'est temps-ci. Je sens qu'ils m'en veulent encore... Surtout que je ne leur aies pas encore expliqué ce qui c'est passé enctre Drago et moi. Même Mione s'impatiente ce qui est très rare pour elle. Je n'arrive pas à leur dire quoique se soit. Je sais que je leur dois de leur dire mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je me sens stupide. C'est juste Malefoy après tout...Je ne suis même pas sur de me convaincre moi-même en disant cela. Après tout, c'est demain qu'on prend le train... 

Ouin, ça me rappel ce que Drago m'a dit. Ouais, j'ai rencontré _M_onsieur _P_arfait et _P_rétencieux dans la boutique des jumeaux sur le chemin de traverse. Il était seul et les jumeaux se sont fait **MA** tête... en me laissant seul avec lui. Il m'a dit de ne pas prendre le train de demain sous peine de me faire tuer par un des élèves. Un élève qui veut faire ses preuves qui m'a dit.

Oui, j'en ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore... mais il veut que je le prenne pareil. Ça va être comique si je crève pareil. Je me demande si je dois rédiger mon testament tout de suite... de toute façon, le peu que j'ai ira à Ron et Mione dont ce journal ou je me sens à l'aise de tout écrire ce qui me passe par la tête sans me faire juger ou pire... bahh... il n'y a pas pire qu'être jugé. Personne peut se permettre de le faire à moins d'être parfait mais ça m'existe pas dans gens parfaits. On a tous nos qualités et nos défauts. À croire qu'ils ont oublié de me donner des qualités...

Alors comme je le disais, je suis le plus _'prêt'_ qu'on peut l'être pour prendre le train de ma mort demain matin à 11 heures. Je ne sais pas qui va être le plus surpris... Dumbledore à la découverte de mon cadavre, Drago que je sois là ou moi-même d'y avoir été malgré le fait que je sais qu'il a raison.... Le vieux fou dit de ne pas m'en faire.... pfff encore une connerie de plus à supporter.

Et!!!!!!!(car c'est jamais fini avec moi) J'ai toujours pas avertie mes deux compagnons pour le train. Je me demande si je dois rire... Nah! C'est mieux s'ils le savent pas... sinon je sens qu'ils vont pèter les plombs malgré que ça serait drôle de voir leurs réactions, c'est sûr qu'elles seront multiples. Hehehe c'est comme si je les avais inventé.

20h45

Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable de lui en vouloir plus que ça. Il avait l'air tellement innofensif l'autre jour dans la boutique.... J'ai faibli, je sais. Je suis tellement pas fier de moi. J'étais bien partie, j'essais de le faire pomper comme d'habitude, j'avais vraiment l'impression de m'en foutre complètement jusqu'à temps que je sois assez stupide pour penser un peu trop fort... et il sait retourné...

**ERREUR MONUMENTAL!!!!!!!**

Quel épais je fais! S'il était resté de dos, j'aurais été capable de le faire chier encore trop longtemps! Devant ses yeux, je suis prisonnier. C'est comme un homme qui essaye d'aider un pauvre petit chien prit dans un piège. Au début, tu es craintif, normal, et puis peu à peu, tu t'approches. Tu crois que la confiance règne alors tu le libères de ses liens et lorsqu'il fait semblant de venir tranquillement vers toi pour te remercier(enfin, tu penses...) et bien il te mord. Comme ça, sans préavis...

Putain que j'ai trop de problème à décrire ce que je veux expliquer. Dans 2 mois je ne serai même pas capable de me remettre cette situation en tête avec seulement ce peu d'information que je laisse derrière moi. Au fond, c'est bien comme ça, enfin... je crois. Peut-être que se serait mieux de ne pas se rappeller ceci dans quelques temps.

Qui sait ce qui va réellement se produire demain??? J'm'appelle pas Sibylle Trelawney! Merlin! Fait que je ne le sois jamais! Je veux que mes prédictions soient réelle aux moins. Hehehe... j'essaye parfois de faire encore un peu d'humour, pas avec grand succès.

20h55

Bon, 5 minutes avant que Ron et Mione viennent se coucher. Ouais, je sais, il est encore très tôt mais pas le choix! On se lève aussi tôt demain matin et pas question pour Madame Weasley qu'on soit tout fatigué et qu'il soit impossible de nous lever. Alors je prends mon mal en patience... mais je vais faire une confidence avant de refermer ce livre ce soir... Je sais que je ne réouvrerais plus ce journal. Je le sens et je n'aime vraiment pas ça. 

Ok... assez la! Je vais devenir paranoïaque.

Je vais dormir.

Bonne Nuit.

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

**_* øøø-Scoop- * øøø-Scoop- * øøø-Scoop- * øøø-Scoop- *_**

Il me reste environ... 3 ou 4 chapitres avant la fin fin fin.... la vraie fin quoi! Ah ben peut-être 2...

**_* øøø-FIN- * øøø-FIN- * øøø-FIN- * øøø-FIN- *_**

Je vous aimes fort fort fort !!!!

Faite attention à vous autres mes p'tits oursons !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre !

Ahh.... et on tappe pas l'auteur ! Si vous voulez la fin :) Niark Niark

@+++

Gros Bizou xxxxx

Caro


	19. Drago7

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT !!!!**

**Pour ceux qui l'ignore encore ff déconne plus qu'autre chose ! Donc, je crois que plus personne ne recoit de review du moins, moi je n'en recois pas ! :(( Il m'indique que j'ai reçue 3 reviews mais impossible de les lires, elles ne s'affichent pas. Alors si vous tenez(moi, jy tient :þ) à me laisser une review, envoyer moi un e-mail stp ! :D**

**sionsembrassait @ Hotmail.com **

Harry & Drago : Le Journal Intime

Par Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c'est pas une surprise pour personne :þ

**CACOGRAPHE : **Personne dont l'orthographe est incorrecte.

**Rating :** G

**NdA : **Salut le peuple !!!! Ben oui, je sais ! Quelques uns sont déçue ! Je m'en excuse... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner alors je le redis, je suis désol ! Si je mets fin à cette fic c'est pour en démarrer une autre et une autre meilleure ! Je m'explique. Je DÉTESTE            mes premiers chapitres de cette fic. Je me relis et à chaque fois j'en suis déprimé ALORS j'ai décidé de la terminer plus tôt que prévue et voir ce que je pourrais faire de mieux après ! Tutututut !!! Je ne reste JAMAIS innactive :D Même si ça ne parait pas à coup sur... lolll

**_Drago & Harry :_** Et nous on va faire quoi ?

**_Caro :_** Ahh... vous ? '**sourire en coin'** Je n'est pas fini avec vous :D

**_Drago :_** C'est pas trop rassurant...

**_Harry :_** Arrête Drago ! Caro ne nous ferait jamais de mal!

_*Drago se retourne vers Harry, blanc_

**_Drago :_** T'as tu bu une potion v'la pas longtemps toi?

**_Caro :_** Arrête la! J'en aie pas fini avec vous parce qu'il me reste encore des chapitres à écrire! C'est tout! ***tousse**

**_Drago :_** Et je continue à dire que t'es pas rassurante.... crois-moi, surtout si tu verrais la face que tu fais...

**_Caro :_** Beuh! Fait la toi! Je suis totallement ... hmmm... comme d'habitude!

**_Harry :_** Euh... t'as raison Drago... c'est pas rassurant ça qu'elle se sent comme d'hab...

**_Caro :_** **_Réponses aux reviews!!!!!! _**Collectif les mecs? Vous savez, ca va vous manquez!

**_Drago :_** Je commence! **_Nyny!_** Ma belle! Comme ça fait longtemps!!! J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une éternité sans toi!

**_Harry :_** T'en mets pas un peu trop la? Coucou Nyny! :þ

**_Drago : _**Pas du tout! Je l'adore ma Nyny!! Et Dérick est mieux de bien se tenir! J'ai pas besoin de baguette pour mordre!

**_Caro :_** Gentil chien chien!  Salut ma pitoune de par che nou! Je sais qu'ils sont impossible ton petit Trio mais je les adores! Coucou Dérick! Je t'embrasse fort! La race inférieur! lolll Faut qui soit rendu bas pour essayer de se remonter en dénigrant les autres! Pauvre chou! Je t'embrasse fort fort!!

**_Harry :_** Salut **_celine.s_**! Je comprends ton désapointement vis-à-vis Caro, je ressens beaucoup de peine moi aussi.... j'veux pas disparaître dans l'oublie :( Et puis, j'dirais pas non moi à se petit bout d'chair la...

**_Drago :_** J'ai l'air d'être suspendu à vendre à quelque part moi? C'est ça! Battez-vous pis moi j'attends? Non mais! Allo Celine!!!! Je comprends pas moi! Tu veux que je me fasse une réputation de quoi avec un slash? J'suis un M..

**_Caro : _**Malefoy, on sait tout ca!! Coucou toi! Une chose de bien c'est de ne pas me taper! loll Une fin? et une suite XD Chut!!!!!!! T'es la seule à qui je le dis!!!!! Gros Bizou xxxxxx

**_Drago :_** Salut **_lyly_**!! Content que cette fic te plaise! Moi, un peu déçu de l'auteur mais faut pas le dire!!!

**_Harry : _**Îllo!! Au plaisir de te revoir bientot :)  **_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Caro :_** Hein? Quoi quoi?!?!?!?!?!?

**_Harry : _**Un monstre!!!!

**_Caro : _**Hein? Ou ca?

**_Harry :_**Juste la..... ***Se cache les yeux**

**_Drago :_** Espèce de con.... Salut ma belle et tendre **_Linnie_**_!!!_ Excuse se petit con stupide qui se croit drôle... te traiter de monstre non mais! L'encullé...

**_Caro : _**heylle! Un peu de respect, c'est encore ma fic à se que je sache!

**_Harry :_** OuiN! ein! Un peu de respect tête dur!

**_Drago :_** T...

**_Caro :_** **LA FERME VOUS DEUX! **Vos stupidités, attendez d'être seul, la c'est les reviews un point **c'est tout!!!!!  EST-CE ASSEZ CLAIR?**

**_Harry & Drago :_** Oui m'dame!

**_Caro: _**Bon... Coucou ma grande! Je suis contente d'avoir eu t'as review! L'osti de ff m'a même pas envoyé d'alert pour me dire qu'elle était arrivé! Je les sus exactement en ce moment! En écrivant les reviews! Imagine comment j'ai le goût de peter quelque chose! lolll Pour l'expression '_le faire pomper'_ est exactement ce que tu as écris, _pomper l'air_ , exactement ca! T'es trop bonne! Pus besoin de dico! :þþ

**_Harry :_** Désolé ma petite Linnie! Mais la blague était beaucoup trop tentante! Fallait pas que je la laisse passer! Tu sais bien que je t'adore! hmmm... je ne sais pas c'est quoi qui se passe dans la tête de Dumby, c'est pas pour rien que j'dis que s't'un malade! J't'embrasse tendrement!

**_Drago :_** Hey le grand, pas besoin d'essayer de prendre ma place, Linnie voit dans ton jeu. C'est moi le mec ici! Dégage! Re-Allo ma belle! Toujours dérangé par lui! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon geste de vouloir aidé les plus démunis de moyen...

**_Caro :_**_ **Ah ça suffit!** _ Je finis ca la! Désolé ma puce mais si je continue je pogne vraiment les nerfs auprès de ses messieurs! Si tu savais le gout de les éttriper est si fort... Je t'embrasse fort fort Big Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 jours plus tard**

**_Caro : _**Hey!! Une nouvelle review qui est arrivé après avoir écrit tout mes reviews avec les gars! Et la sont plus la... j'vais le faire moi même seule!! Alors! Salut **_Claire!_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Ou je prends mon inspiration? De ma folie... Faut pas croire que tous les auteurs soient des êtres normaux... lolll Allez! J'espère que t'aimera encore! @+ Bizou xxxxx 

Bonne lecture tout le monde même les invisibles! Je sais que vous existez même si vous laissez pas de review! Big Bizou à tout le monde!

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Drago 

Le 31 Août 1997     à      20h15

Mon père m'a encore parlé du plan... un plan pour le tuer pendant le voyage du train à Poudlard... Desfois je me dis que je devrais avoir honte. Je trahis mon père! Mon nom! Ma famille! Mais bon, je ne ressens rien du tout. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a montré à être comme ça. Le plan, leur fameuse idée géniale... S'ils savaient que leur jolie plan venait de leur faire défaut car j'ai dit au '_concern_' de ne pas être dans le train? Difficile à dire qui aurrait pu trahir leur projet de détruire le '_Survivant_'! En plus, il peut lui même décider de ne pas le prendre... mais bon, je ne voudrais pas être la à la fureur du grand **V**oldemort après cette défaite la! Ha ! ha ! ha !

~~

Mon coeur se meurtrie à chacune de mes respirations quand je pense à lui. J'ai mal! Il a été dur avec moi au _Chemin de Traverse_, moi qui ne voulait qu'une réponse... Je les chercher je le sais. J'aurais du attendre comme convenue mais je ne suis qu'un imbécile sans oublier qu'il fallait que je le prévienne pour le train. Je le lui ais gueulé dessu mais au moins, c'est la fois ou il m'a regardé franchement dans les yeux... ses yeux toujours aussi tacheté de sombre souvenir, de sombre désir, de sombre réalité. S'il me laisserait faire, je les renderais lumineux, une lumière de plaisir et de jouissance. Je lui prometterais de ne jamais lui faire de mal. De voir toujours une étincelle de bien-être dans ses yeux. Je voudrais que son sourire me rappel de bon moment d'amusement et de divertissement mais... c'est pas demain la veille.

Je sais que je lui dois des excuses et pas juste un peu. Je regrette beaucoup tout c'est dispute mais le passé restera le passé. Il ne doit pas être avantageux sur mon futur mais plutôt rester à l'écart de toute tentative de refaire surface. Je veux continuer ma vie sur un autre chemin que celui déjà emprunté. Je sais que je peux réussir tout ce que je veux entreprendre avec un peu de volonté et peut-être même avec de l'aide... comme Harry.

Comment pourrais-je le convaicre que je veux être avec lui? Que tout ce qui a pu se produire dans le passé reste derrière moi et que tout va être du neuf? Même mon stupide caractère de chien que j'me suis fait forgé à cause de mon père! Bien sûr! J'ai plusieurs bonne manière que je vais garder mais cet air glacial et mon regard dur, plus personne ne pourra l'appercevoir sur mon visage... si Harry me laisse une chance.

                                    20h45

Après mûre reflexion, je crois que je vais coincer Harry dans un coin dès que je le vois à l'école. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre! C'est pire que les supplices des temps ancients. C'est atroce ce qui peut se passer dans ma tête! J'ai des problèmes à réfléchir comme il faut, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir manger, mon ventre se crispe à la moindre pensée de lui... l'imaginant nu, sur mon lit, me suppliant encore et encore de le toucher...

Est-ce seulement du désir ou suis-je vraiment amoureux? C'est cela être amoureux? Ça ne peut pas être seulement du désir... J'ai pas juste envie de son corps, j'ai envie de lui au complet! Autant physique que psychologique! J'ai besoin de l'entendre me parler, j'ai besoin de le voir, de le toucher... de sentir son odeur naturel, se parfum délectable. Comment pourrais-je me souvenir de ça si ce n'est que la soif de désir? Non... je... je suis amoureux de lui. Ou peut-être simplement fou, mais si ceci c'est de la folie, je veux rester fou toute ma vie. J'aime ça me sentir léger quand j'suis avec lui, un sentiment de bien-être... c'est complètement dément!

                                  20h55

Il est tard. Je me demande ce que Harry peut bien faire en ce moment. Je ne crois pas qu'il dort, je sais qu'il a toujours fait un peu d'insomnie. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi? Ou bien peut-être est-il entrain de parler de moi à Granger et Weasley? Nah, surment pas... faut quand même pas virer fou. Il y a juste moi ici qui craque! Juste moi! Et pourquoi juste moi au juste?

C'est peut-être l'heure dans le fond. Je ne dors plus depuis mon retour du chemin de traverse. Ma rencontre avec Fred et Harry m'a plus que boulverser. Tout ce que Fred m'a dit et a insinué en douce. Je crois que lui a déjà une idée de ce que je ressens... même avant que je les pensées avant. Sacré Fred! Faudrait que j'lui remettre ça. C'est un peu grâce à ça que j'me pose tout ses questions et que j'ai quand même de bonne réponse aussi.

Je vais allez ranger mon journal dans ma valise pour être sur de ne pas l'oublier. Ça serait vraiment stupide de ma part. C'est déjà presque pas normal que mon père ne l'est même pas remarqué. Je m'ennuie et j'm'enmerde. Je suis aussi bien d'allez prendre un bon bain chaud et allez dormir après.

À très bien tôt!

~~

Beuh... pourquoi y ment comme ça lui? À très bientôt pffff

Bon bon bon!!! J'ai fait un Drago pas mal sentimental! Je m'en excuse... lollll Nah j'Adore vraiment! Yé un peu fucké dans sa tête comme l'auteur d'ailleur! Une chance que c'est elle qui écrit... lolll

Hmm... 2 chapitres... Pas des écris dans leur journal mais dans le train (de l'action quoi! :þþ)(je sens qui en n'a qui m'aimeront pas... bizare comme feeling...) et puis l'épilogue pour une coupe de temps après. Alors y reste 3 chapitres les amis... 

Gros Bizou xxxxxxxx

Fait attention à vous!

À bientôt!

Caro 'La Terreur' Beuh


	20. Harry et le train

Harry & Drago : Le Journal Intime

Par Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c'est pas une surprise pour personne :þ

**CACOGRAPHE : **Personne dont l'orthographe est incorrecte.

**Rating :** G

**NdA : **Salut à tous !!! J'vous aimes vraiment beaucoup !! Je sais que beaucoup d'entres vous ne veulent pas voir ma fic finir mais il faut une fin à tout !  

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Blaise le poussin masqu :_ Coucou vous deux !!!! Contente de recevoir de vos nouvelles !! Comment va la petite vie ? Moi, ca va très bien ! C'est ma fête dans 2 jours... alors ça doit etre déjà passé mais que je poste le chapitre loll Pas de mort dans le train ? Vous suppliez ? Ah ben... j'en sais rien moi ! Lisez et vous verrez bien... j'peux rien dire moi ! J'le sais pas !!! C'est pas moi l'auteur ! :þþþ Allez ! @+ Gros Bizou xxxxxxx

_lyly :_ Contente de te revoir encore et encore après les chapitres ! C'est un plaisir de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Voici la suite !!

_mymypotter/malefoy :_ Salut toi !!! Toujours et encore moi !  Pas hâte au dernier chapitre ? Comme la plupart de mes lecteurs me l'ont fait comprendre ! loll C'est pas ma faute, comme je te l'expliquais, il faut qu'un jour que ça cesse pendant que le monde aime encore ça ! :)  Bon, Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! @++ Bizou xxx 

_Linnie :_ Salut ma poule ! Tu as fait peur un peu à Harry... Il est allé se coucher avec Drago une coupe de fois de peur que tu viennes le secouer un peu :S Un petit peureux... lolll À part ça... avant dernier chapitre ! Déjà... desfois vaut mieux finir avec le public que finir tu seule ! :þ hmm supporter Harry et Drago ensemble ça passe encore ! Mais rendu ou j'suis, il faut mettre un stop... je sais que tu peux comprendre ! J'en aie besoin de toute facon, c'est pourquoi j'arrête... c'est vraiment la raison... j'ai peur que le monde se fatigue et j'ai peur de me fatiguer aussi et je crois que c'est entrain d'arriver. Je sais que je suis entrain de m'écoeurer de ma fic même si je l'aime en même temps... entk....                               Hmmm t'aime pas quand je dis que le monde aimera pas ma fin ? bah je croyais juste que le monde aimerait pas me voir arrêter ma fic ! c'est tout.... une happy end ? lollllllll  tu veux rire de moi? J'suis le genre à faire un happy end ? Penses-y bien... Écoute ton coeur et il te dira la réponse..... ouuuuuuuuuu t'attends de voir mon prochain chapitre lolll  Pour l'abréviation de cdr j'utilise pas ça, alors désolé de ne pas te l'avoir montré... à part lol, j'utilise rien d'autre ! Bon, j'vais battre un record de réponse de review alors, j'arrête ça ici :þ Je t'embrasse fort et tu sais que j't'adore !!!! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxx

_Céline.s :_ Salut toi !! Contente que tu aimes autant et j'espère que cette suite et cette fin tout proche ne te déçoira pas ! Et merci beaucoup pour le e-mail que tu m'as envoyer pour mon aniversaire ! Cela me fait énormément plaisir ! Gros bizou à toi xxxxxxxx @++ 

~*~*~*~  
  


Harry 

Je suis pas mal nerveux. On est dans la voiture qui nous entraines vers la gare de King's Cross. Ron et Hermione sont assis ensemble et rient de bon coeur. Je me demande ce que ça ferait être amoureux. Est-ce que j'aurais l'air aussi insoucieux et stupide comme eux ? Certaine personne doivent être quand même plus '_normal_' que ça ! 

Le monde m'exaspère. J'regarde M. Weasley, il conduit s'en même penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver, insoucieux des risques lui aussi comme Dumbledore... Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont aucun soucis, aucun remord pour l'instant. Des hommes à qui l'on fait confiance et qui, à la dernière minute(comme maintenant), te laisse tomber. J'ai honte pour eux. Eux n'en ont rien à foutre que j'aille prendre se train la, ils ne seront pas dedans, ils ne seront pas à ma place. C'est pas eux qui ont peur, non, c'est moi qui est mort de trouille. Oui, j'ai peur. Je doute que Malefoy m'est dit des conneries.

« On est arriv ! »

Non... J'ai vraiment peur... Je ne descend pas de la voiture... Ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à descendre... Non... 

« Harry, tu viens ? »  Mione... si tu savais. Tu ne me demanderais pas de venir avec vous, seulement si tu savais.

« Harry ? » Ron, ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Fait dont comme si tu le savais pas. Vous avez tous bien votre jeu et vous le jouez à la merveille.

« Harry à l'air perdu. Il ne nous répond pas. »

Tu peux bien me regarder Mr Weasley, vous savez ce qui va se produire mais vous voulez l'ignorer.

« Harry... tout va bien se passer. Crois moi. » Vous croires ? Je ne demande que ça mais vous n'êtes pas devin et moi non plus.

« J'arrive, je réfléchissais. » Ben quoi, il faut bien que me trouve un excuse... mais je vais tout dire dans le train, tant pis, il faut se préparer au cas ou.

Bon, ou sont les putains de chariot... ah ben ! Déjà installé... ils ne veulent pas perdre de temps. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore à donné comme '_super'_ ordre. On va voir si le survivant est capable de survivre à cette _'superbe aventure'_ qu'ils vont bientôt renommer _'la catastrophe du train'_. Ils ne veulent surtout pas croire que cela peut se passez mal. Quelques fois j'essaye de penser qu'ils ont surment raison mais la vraie raison, c'est moi qu'il a.

« Tient ! Enfin ! Un compartiment de libre ! »  Arrête Ron d'avoir l'air aussi heureux. Je vais t'ôter cette air d'ado sur un nuage assez vite.

« Asseyez-vous. » Hahaha... je sais, je suis vraiment sérieux mais je n'est plus le choix. J'espère juste qu'ils ne prendront pas ça pour une stupidité de Drago... comme je les connais bien...

« Qu'est-ce qui a Harry ? »

« Qu'est qui a pour que tu sois comme ça maintenant et pendant tout le trajet ? »

Hein ?

« Ah... pas trop occupé pour t'en rendre compte Hermione ? »  J'y vas un peu fort mais ils sont mieux de comprendre. « Peu importe, si je veux vous parler maintenant c'est qu'il y a des risques qu'il se passe quelque chose dans le train d'ici à Poudlard. »

Ils se regardent.

« Harry... Hmm... et bien... on le sait déjà... »

« Ron ! Dumbledore voulait pas qu'il le sache ! »

« Quoi ? » Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils allaient rien me dire de tout le chemin ? M'inquièter de tout, comme ça et avoir mon petit déjeuné qui monte et descend comme un ascenceur ?  « J'vais prendre l'air ET surtout ne me suivez pas parce que je sens qu'il va y avoir du sang qui va couler entre nous trois. »

Je claque la porte assez forte pour leur désuader d'ESSAYER de me suivre. Je vais trouver un autre compartiment pour faire le chemin au complet. Je bouille !!! Si au moins, ils m'en auraient parlé, j'aurais fait comme si tout était normal mais la, ils m'ont trahi ! Je me sens sale à cause d'eux !

« Outch ! »  J'viens de me cogner à quelqu'un. Oh merde !

« J'étais... »

« Ta gueule Potter ! »

Il ne peut pas être plus sec, on entre dans un compartiment et il le vide de ses occupants. Après avoir refermé la porte, il reste dos à moi.

« Drago... »

Il frémit.

« Comment tu m'as appell ? »

« Drago... Tu veux que je continue à t'appeller Malefoy ? »

Il se retourne vers moi. Encore et toujours ses magnifique yeux bleus.

« Non, mon prénom... c'est parfait... » Il me regarde toujours... « Mais Harry... Pourquoi es-tu la ? » Est-ce de la peur que je vois dans ses yeux habituellement de glace ?

« Ils m'ont obligé... Je sais que tu me dis la vérité Drago, je le sens en moi mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'essaye de faire.

~*~*~*~

Je sais ! Ne me tuer pas ! Je n'est pas le choix de finir ceci comme ça ! 

Sinon, la suite ne fonctionnerait pas ! 

Bon, 1 dernier chapitre + l'épilogue...(qui est à moitié écrit déj :þþ)

Ffff... faudrait que je me mette à l'écriture du prochain chapitre... si vous voulez l'avoir bientôt... loll ceci dit ! Je vous laisses !

Au revoir mes amours !

Gros Bizou XXXXXXXX

Caro qui, pour une fois, à pas hâte que sa fic finisse...


	21. Drago et le train

Harry & Drago : Le Journal Intime

Par Caroline Black

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je crois que c'est pas une surprise pour personne :þ

**CACOGRAPHE : **Personne dont l'orthographe est incorrecte.

**Rating :** G

**NdA : **J'ai vraiment aucune idée du comment je vais faire pour écrire cette fic... je mis met à l'instant mais les idées ne veulent pas trop s'y mettre elles... On va bien voir !

**Exeptionnellement, les reviews sont à la fin du chapitre. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.**

**~**

Drago 

Cette phrase se percute partout dans ma tête : « Ils m'ont obligé... Je sais que tu me dis la vérité Drago, je le sens en moi mais je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que j'essaye de faire. »

Pourquoi me font ils ça ? Mon amour d'ange. Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour te protèger.

« Écoute Drago... Je... je vais faire attention, c'est tout et je... »

« Tu ne comprends pas Harry ! C'est pas une question de faire attention ou non. Ils ne te demanderont pas si tu veux ou pas crev ! Ils vont le faire parce qu'ils en ont eu l'ordre ! Peu importe s'ils perdent quelques personnes autour d'eux ! »

Avant même que je puisse finir mes explications, un bruit sourd étourdi tout le compartiment. Harry tombe sur moi. Si ça serait le moment, je me réjouirais mais je ne crois pas justement, que cela soit le moment...

Je vois Harry qui se relève un peu de sur moi, il ne sait pas plus ce qui se passe mais je prends peur, je remarque qu'il me parle mais je n'entend aucun son.

Une bombe de sonorus ? Possible... mais pourquoi ?

Je n'entends même pas ma propre voix... Il faut que je réflechisse vite. Je vois Harry qui panique et c'est compréhensible car moi-même, je tremble...

Une bombe sonorus empêche tout les bruits de se rendre à notre cerveau, donc aucun cri, donc pas d'avertissement pour personne. Brillant mais pas génial car eux n'entend pas plus que nous. Qui sont eux justement ? Mangemort ? Fort possible ! Dans le fond, qui d'autre qu'eux pourrait avoir l'idée ?

**BANG !!!!!**

Une explosion qui vient du derrière du train. 

Je vois Harry qui ouvre grand les yeux et qui se met à courir vers la porte. Je tire sur sa robe, WO Bonhomme... tu sors, tu crèves et ça me tente pas, pas maintenant, peut-être plus tard dans à peu près une 80aine d'année... pour l'instant tu restes ici ! Mais il n'a pas l'air d'accord... ouin...

Arrête de gesticuller de même ! **Qu'est-ce qui a !** ok... j'ai gueulé pour rien mais il sait un peu calmé. Je vois qui reprend son souffle... je me surprends moi même comment je peux le retenir encore. Pourtant, il fait au moins beaucoup plus gros que moi, malgré qu'on est presque de la même grandeur...

Qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de m'expliquer... À l'arrière... Hein ?.... Je suis confus.

Il fait de la buée sur le vitre... non mais c'est pas le temps de jouer la... Weasl..

AHHHHHH !  Fallait le dire avant !

Je le calme un peu la ! C'est pas possible !  Ces copains, Weasley et Granger sont à l'arrière du train... Ah merde !

J'ouvre la porte. Je ne vois absolument rien ! Il y a tellement de boucane ! Le train est pris en feu ! Tout le monde court vers l'avant... comme s'ils avaient plus de chance de s'en sauvé... Je risque un oeil vers l'arrière en même temps que je vois Harry bondir en dehors du compartiement. **Imbécile ! Revient ici !  **Il court. J'essaye d'allez à sa poursuite mais avec tous ses personnes qui vont dans le sens inverse c'est pas donné.

Je vois la tête de Granger... impossible de la rater, ses cheveux sont pire que d'habitude. Je vois tout à coup Weasley qui saute sur Granger, qu'est-ce qui fait l.....

BANG !!!! 

Un autre compartiment ou se trouvait deux des membres du trio, vient d'exploser. Je ne les vois plus... mais je vois toujours Harry se diriger vers l'endroit ou ils étaient quelques instant plus tôt.

J'essais tant bien que mal de le suivre mes les élèves continuent autant de courir, de trébucher et de passer entre nous.

Quelques secondes s'écroulent. J'essaye toujours d'avancer mais plusieurs personne m'en empêche. Saloperie d'abruti de c.....

BANG !!!! 

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


HHAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!

Je ne le vois plus ! Harry t'es ou ?????

Non non non non non !!!!!!!!

 Ahh... Il est la !... Oh non... Harry...

Narratrice 

****

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue de Drago. Il déposa son genou à terre et se pencha doucement vers son visage.

-Harry... non... Harry... réveille toi!

Il fondit en larme.

Harry ne se réveilla pas.

-Tu ne peux pas! Tu n'as pas le droit! Je n'ai pas eu le temps.... je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.... Harry .... je t'aime...

Il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de son amour.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Seulement la douleur. La seule chose qu'il percevait... Il était seul... comme si tout le monde les avait oublié.

Il se coucha à côté de celui qui lui avait volé son coeur et s'endormit dans ses bras.

~~

FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y reste l'épilogue...

**_Réponses aux réviews_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Céline.s :_ Salut à toi ! Encore contente que ce chapitre te plaise autant !  La suite ? Elle est juste un peu plus haut :þþ  Il ne reste que l'épilogue avant de se dire au revoir... alors je vais attendre pour les larmes ! Bizou xxxx @++       Caro    P.S.  Tu l'as eu le bizou que tu voulais :þ ok c'est pas un baisé de fou mais tout d'même ! :þþ

_Lyly :_ Salut à toi !  Tu es sur que tu n'as pas oublier un tro à quelque part ? Il y en avait pas assez ! lolll ***Fausse prétencieuse à ses heures !!!   **Mici bcp pour ta review !! Et la suite... tu viens de la lire :þ , il ne reste que l'épilogue !   Bizou xxx @+     Caro

_MymyPotter/Malfoy :_  Salut à toi !  Et oui... un autre chapitre de passé... quand on y pense sérieusement, ça va tellement me manqu ! Je ne ferai pas d'autre fic après celle-ci, je vais finir les autres que j'ai commencé. J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue que je vais poster dans pas grand temps. Un gros merci pour ta review ! Bizou xxxxx @++        Caro

_Lyne :_ Salut à toi ! Contente d'avoir eu une review de toi enfin ! Même si c'est pour m'aider à tapper mon 100 reviews :þ C'est énormément apprcie que tu aimes :) Gros merci !! Bizou xxxxx @++       Caro

_Blaise et Manu :_ Salut à vous deux !!  Vous fuckez mon Salut à toi... loll :þ (délire... ma fic fini...) Merci d'épargner ma vie contre la suite, c'est extrèmement appréci ! Autant pour moi que les autres lecteurs qui adorent ! :þþ  Que pensez-vous du 'Il ne reste que l'épilogue ' ??? Ouais... aussi difficile à vous qu'à moi ? Peut être... M'enfin, j'ai entendu votre cri du coeur, il ne reste plus qu'à l'exaucé mais bon, on verra avec le temps... loll   Groz Bizou xxxxxxxx   @++++          Caro

_Linnie :_ Coucou à toi ma poulette !  Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sur de vouloir le savoir... loll  Je sens que j'ai couru à ma perte en te faisant lire un chapitre de cette envergure la ! :þ Tu comprends au moins le sens non ? loll Il n'est pas long... mais attendé de voir l'épilogue ! Après celui-ci si quelqu'un me dit que je n'est jamais fait de long chapitre pourra allez se réhabiller ! J'ai déjà 6 pages d'écris et je n'est que la moitié et même encore, de fait...   Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander et à prier avec leur coeur d'avoir une Happy End... j'ai l'impression que personne ne me connait ! :þ Vous faites piti !!!!!! :þþ               Passont...   Merci de me comprendre... c'est peut-être vraiment stupide de ma part mais j'ai peur de la finir. Je sais que je vais perdre un bout de moi. J'y aie mis mes trippes dans cette fic la !  Ce qui est vraiment bizare c'est qu'en écrivant mon épilogue, j'ai le présentiment de commencer une nouvelle fic plutôt que dans finir une...  Ah et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fini le dernier chapitre comme ça... en fin dcompte j'aurais pu le continuer un peu plus car j'ai pas du tout commencé ce chapitre comme je le voulais mais bon ! C'est fait et je ne regrette rien ! Du moins, je ne dois pas...

Big big bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx     Et je ne te le dirai surement jamais assez mais merci, un merci du fond du coeur d'avoir été avec moi jusqu'à la fin :) Rien ne peut être plus satisfaisant que d'avoir une amie qui nous tient comme tu le fais, Merci !   

Merci aux lecteurs invisibles ! 

~

~

~

~

Chronique musicale ? Nanon, pour les fans de Célinette et sa chronique, c'est pas du tout pareil, elle est une fan de cette musique la, moi au contraire, j'ai écouté les titres qui suivent juste pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre....

Tout, de Lara Fabian

Je t'aime, de Lara Fabian

Aime, de Bruno Pelletier

Je serai la pour toi, de Gino Qualico & Marilou

À Vanessa, de Claude Barzotti

Encore et encore, de Laurence Jalbert  (Trop bon)

Au nom de la raison, de Laurence Jalbert

J'm'appelle Caillou, de Caillou (Bah quoi... )

Skin Deep, de Guns N' Wankers

À ta santé,

Pleurs dans la pluie,

Ailleurs,

Je n't'aime plus,

C'est la vie,  de Mario Pelchat

The kids are all wrong,

Smile,

Sick,

May 16,

Messengers, de Lagwagon

Et

Télé-Réalité, de Ben, Ti-Max et mon frère Rik qui ne se retrouve nul part que dans mon ordi :)

Bordélique, de Ben et mon frère Rik qui se trouve juste sur mon ordi aussi :)

J'avais ça en loop(boucle) sur Winamp :DD

J'aurais du vous mettres ça dans l'ordre que je les écoutes... j'aurais aimé voir votre face lollll

**_Bon et bien, on se revoit dans l'épilogue !_**

****

**_Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

****

**_Je vous aimes !!_**

****

**_Caro_**

****

****

Hey mon nom chinois c'est Ka Luo Lin, c'est bizare non ? Ah et on s'en fou, bizou xxxxxxx 


	22. Reponses aux Reviews

Reponses aux reviews!  
  
Je les fais à part de l'épilogue car je ne veux rien d'autre que celui-ci dans la page, donc je n'écrirai pas non plus le disclamer et tous les stupidités que je peux écrire avant un chapitre :)  
  
Linnie : Je te les dis, j'allais commencer par toi! :PP Comme tu vois, je n'est pas effacé le dernier chapitre. En me relisant plusieurs fois je me suis dit que je ne pourrais pas l'amilliorer de toute facon. Ouais notre Drago nous sors son état plus qu'inquietant! Ce faire autant de soucis pour Harry, s'en est meme trop touchant! Tu trouves que l'action se déroule bien? Cool! J'ai eu un peu de misere, meme que j'aurais pus en faire beaucoup plus! Tu veux que tes souhaits se réalise et que Harry se réveille? Pris fort! Est-ce que j'ai inscrit que c'était une death fic? J'ai peut-etre oublié ou peut-etre pas! lolll J'aime ca t'agacer un peu :P Ah et faut toujours que tu me harceles! Hein! :PP J'aprécie! :P Je t'aime! Bizou xxxxx  
  
Céline.s : Et oui! Le dernier chapitre qui arrive bientot! Je dois dire que Drago ne pensait pas à grand chose quand il a vue son Harry étendu par terre, sans se réveiller. Il l'a perdu, alors c'est un peu normal. Je ne te les pas dis que Harry était mort... n'avance rien toi! :PP Merci d'etre toujours la! Bizou xxxxx  
  
Lyly : Voici juste les réponses aux reviews! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant! L'épilogue s'en vient bientot! Au plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires! Bizou xxxx  
  
MymyPotter/Malfoy : Pourquoi J'ai faite mourir Harry? Aucune idée sérieusement... Ca va mal mon affaire!! :P Un gros pas bientot, la vrai toute fin à ma fic! Merci encore d'etre la!  
  
Onna Heera : Désolé!! Vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait lire 21 chapitres pour rien :( Et non, ce n'est pas encore l'épilogue, qui est encore en court d'écriture! Mais il va etre vraiment long! Il y a au moins ca que je peux faire!:) Ahh... tu dis qu'il ne peut pas mourir? M'enfin... c'est ce que tous mes lecteurs essaye de me dire... je ne sais pas encore si c'est bien ancré dans ma petite tete! On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre et le dernier! Bizou xxxxxxxxx  
  
~  
  
Ceci fait.... le prochain chapitre qui est l'épilogue va arriver assez vite... si j'ai encore un ordinateur ce soir, je vais mis mettre... et ceci, encore avec un ordi de merde qui n'a pas d'accent... loll une chance que j'ai une trop curieuse qui va me les mettres, a moins que je le fasse sur l'autre... peu importe! trève de clavardage! Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'aussi potable qu'il est possible!  
  
Je vous embrasses fort fort!!  
  
@++  
  
Caro 


	23. L'enterrement

Épilogue

**_Et si on s'en remetterait?_**

****

****

****

**_~  *  ~   *   ~   *   ~_**

**__**

Des voix.

Du blanc.

Le vide.

Encore des voix.

C'est si lourd.

« Vous avez dit qu'il revenait peu à peu a lui? »

Je connais cette voix qui résonne.

« Oui Mademoiselle mais cela peu prendre encore quelques temps. »

Quelques temps? Mais pourquoi? Combien au juste? Mais de quoi il parle?

« Il... il va être comme avant, non? »

Lui...je sais qui il est...

« Rien n'est encore défini sur son état mental à son réveil. Et maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de patient à allez voir. Ne faite pas trop de bruit sinon je vous sors. »

Encore des blancs.

Je me sens vraiment lourd.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux?

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi un hôpital moldu? Je ne l'aie toujours pas digéré. »

« Drago! Comme tu peux être cellule parfois! Pour la 100ième fois et la dernière je vais le répèter! St-Mangouste à tout fait ce qu'il pouvait, le reste, seul les moldus on l'équipement adéquat pour sauver Harry! »

Je suis dans un hôpital moldu? Ah ben ça alors! Je ne mis attendais pas à celle-là... Mais c'est quoi je fais ici??

« Je sais Hermione, je les déjà entendu des millions de fois... »

**_STOP! _** Rewind! Hermione qui appelle Malefoy, Drago et celui-ci vient d'appeller Hermione par son prénom... J'ai manqué un bout moi...

« Je veux qu'il sort du coma... J'en peux plus d'attendre! »

Je suis dans le coma? Hein...

« Il faut que je le lui dise moi... »

Dire quoi?

« Il le faut... Fait 8 mois Hermione... 8 mois que le train à explosé, 8 mois que je suis en danger de mort, 8 mois qu'ils nous cherchent, 8 mois que Weasley est... »

« Arrête! Je... je... veux pas l'entendre... »

Ron? Ron quoi?

« Salut... »

Ils ont l'air fatigués...

« Fred? George? Je suis tellement contente de vous voir! »

Un long silence... Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione? Ou est Ron?

« Comment va vos parents? »

« Ma mère est inconsolable... Tu la connais... elle s'inquiète autant pour Harry... mais elle n'a plus la force de venir ici... Quand elle le voit... elle passe son temps à pleurer et elle dit toujours que Harry lui rappelle trop Ron... »

**_Non! Non! Pitié! C'est impossible! Pas Ron!_**

« Il bouge! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago? »

« HARRY BORDEL! IL BOUGE! »

J'entends des pas courir jusqu'à moi. Je sais que je bouge. Je vais leur montrer qu'on ne me tue pas aussi facilement. Fuck les 8 mois de coma. Je ne serai pas un jour de plus dans ce stupide sommeil du corps. Moi! Je sors d'ici!

« Allez Harry! On t'attend! »

Un cri...

Hey! Mais c'est moi qui fait ça!

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? J'ai dit que... »

« Il se réveille! Il a bougé et il vient de faire une sorte de gémissement! »

Oui, c'est bien moi!

« Docteur! Docteur! »  

Ah... l'infirmière qui appelle le doc! Lui, il va y dire que j'arrive!

« Céline! Calmez-vous! Je suis là! »

Quoi? Mon doc c'est une femme? Hahahaha Je sens que Drago à du faire une crise!

« Désolé Mme Linnie mais le petit revient à lui! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle me tripote partout! Hey! Mais ça chatouille ça!

« Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est peut-être une fausse alarme. Ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir... Après 8 mois, il ne reste qu'une parcelle de chance qu'il revienne d'ou il est. »

Merci! Dit dont que je suis déjà mort! Fait dont comme si j'étais pas là!

Dans un sens, pour eux, je ne suis pas la...

« Restez à son chevet pour la nuit si vous voulez, au cas ou. Je vais écrire un mot aux infirmières de nuit pour leur dire que vous restez. »

Mes amis... il manque Ron...

« Merci Beaucoup Docteur! C'est gentil de votre part. »

« S'il se réveille cette nuit, informé les infirmières et je vais arriver pas longtemps après. Passer une bonne nuit. »

« Vous aussi. Au revoir. »

Une porte qui ferme.

Des soupirs.

Des regrets non formulé remplisse le silence.

Des tourments refoulés explosés en larme.

Dévorant, sans pardon, sans retenu, tout ce qu'ils leur restent de dignité les uns devant les autres.

Ils sont 4, assis par 2 de chaque côté de mon lit.

Si je m'asseois d'un coup en criant « bouh! », vous croyez qu'ils me trouveraient drôle?

C'est encore drôle justement...

Je me demande s'il y a eu des morts ou d'autre pogné comme moi.

~

Je commence à m'enmerder rare la! J'pense qu'un « bouh » ferait du bien.

« Regarde sa main Hermione... »

« Il bouge ses doigts... »

Quelqu'un me prend la main. Ça doit être Mione, c'est une main petite et frêle quoique Drago j'en sais rien... Haha! Il me tuerait m'entendre penser ça sur lui.

« Harry... c'est Mione... sert ma main si tu m'entends..."

« Hermione...?? »

« Ah! Il le fait! Il m'entend Drago! Regarde toi même! Fait le, tu vas voir! »

Bien sûr Mione que je vous entends même un peu trop quand tu cries comme ça dans mes oreilles...

Une autre main...

« Harry...c'est Drago... »

Je sais Drago... Tu me manques...

«...Tu me manques... »

Un autre moment de silence trop lourd...

« Hermione, Drago, nous autres on va y allez. Prenez soin de vous surtout. Harry, lâche pas! On est toujours la! »

Moi aussi les boys, je serai toujours la.

« Tenez, une tonne de friandise qu'on a apporté pour Harry. Laissés en une coupe! Allez. Gros Bizou! [**NdA** : _Ça c'est ma marque de commerce, pas touche_!]

Oui! J'veux des chocogrenouilles! Comme ça, j'vais pouvoir sauter partout!

« Promis, on va lui en laisser, À plus... »

La porte se referme.

Il fait noir.

La nuit est tombé.

Pourquoi je le sais?

Je le sens.

Toujours du silence.

« Drago... »

« Hum? »

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment avoir le courage de le lui dire à son réveil? »

Un blanc.

De quoi elle parle au juste? Me parler de quoi?

« Je... je vais voir, Hermione... Je ... je dois y réfléchir mais premièrement, je vais voir s'il veut vraiment l'entendre... »

Ça me rappel un rêve. Une phrase que j'attendais tellement depuis longtemps qu'elle sorte de sa bouche.

J'étais étendu par terre, il y avait aucun bruit. J'avais les yeux fermés. Drago c'était baissé vers moi, je sais qu'il m'a murmuré quelque chose qui m'a fait sourire, après il m'a embrassé et il sait couché à côté de moi.

C'est vraiment le plus beau rêve...

« Je suis fatigué... »

« Va t'étendre Mione. Je vais dormir sur cette chaise... si je parviens à dormir... »

« Ok... Bonne Nuit... »

« Bonne nuit... Fait de beaux rêves. »

Bonne nuit ma Mione.

« Mon plus beau rêve c'est que Harry se réveille. »

« Alors on a tous le même rêve. »

J'entends le lit à côté de moi craquer et puis plus rien.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se vide de parole ou de bruit dura mais je crois que mon esprit c'est assoupi lui aussi car à mon réveil...

Drago? Je le vois! Il est dans le fauteuil à mes côtés!

Je peux bouger!

Yé ou le maudit bouton pour appeller cette infirmière la... Céline si je ne me trompe pas...

Ah! Le voilà!

Il fait encore noir dehors. Je me demande ce que les autres font... Je me demande aussi qu'elle jour on peut bien être.

Oh! J'aurais pas du appeller Céline. J'aurais du faire ma surprise du « bouh ». Ok, c'est peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça...

L'infirmière ouvre la porte. C'est même pas Céline! Ah! Les chiffres de nuit, quel con!

« Quelqu'un à sonné? »

« Moi... »

Ouin, j'ai la gorge sèche. Pas habitué de parler après tout se temps faut croire.

« Monsieur Potter? Vous êtes réveillé? »

Pourquoi ça la surprend? Elle pense que je joues une partie de baseball peut-être? On n'a plus le droit de se réveiller maintenant?

« ...de l'eau...s'il vous plait... »

« Oh oui! Tout de suite monsieur. »

Elle part et revient quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai appellé votre médecin, elle va bientôt arriver. »

« Merci... » Ça fait tellement du bien de boire. « Hum... on est quel date aujourd'hui? »

« On est le premier Avril, Monsieur Potter. »

Poisson d'avril tout le monde. Le grand Potter se réveille! Merci! J'ai toujours gardé mon petit côté voulant d'être sarcastiquement drôle.

« Oh... ok... merci... »

~

**Drago** **Le matin même**

« Hermione!!! Harry n'est plus dans son lit! »

Comment il a put disparaître comme ça?

« Hein? De quoi tu... HEIN? HARRY!!  Ou il est! »

Comme si je le savais plus que toi!

« Aucune idée! Vient vite! On va voir l'infirmière. »

« Je suis déjà la. »

Comment elle fait pour avoir se '_smile_' plaqué au visage tandis que Harry a disparue?

« Mais Harry? Il..il... »

« Il va très bien! Même que cela nous surprends tous. »

Quoi?

« Quoi? »

« Mais Céline... »

« Écoutez moi bien. Monsieur Potter est en salle d'examen. C'est tout à fait normal après 8 mois de coma! »

« Il... il sait réveillé? »

« Et bien oui Mlle. Il sait réveillé cette nuit, il était environ 4 heure trente. Quand je suis rentrée se matin, je lui aie parlé et il est en pleine forme! Il faut juste une petite réabilitation et après, il marchera comme avant. »

Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Merci Merlin!!

« Il a toute sa tête? Aucun problème? »

« Il a des blancs de mémoire. Il ne se souvient pas de tout. Certaine chose est pour lui un rêve quand c'est la réalité et vice-versa. Il va juste falloir lui démêller ses pensées. »

Oh non! L'aider à retrouver sa tête? Comment peut-on lui raconter jusque dans les moindres détails ce qui ces produits?

« Je vous laisse. Je vais allez voir ou ils sont rendu. »

« Au revoir. »

Hmm.

« Oh... je crois que nous avons pas tellement le choix... »

« Drago! Franchement! C'est Harry! Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas l'aider?"

Elle a réfléchie 30 secondes à ce qu'elle vient de me dire? Oui, 30 secondes pas plus...

« Herm! Justement! C'est Harry! Tu veux toi lui faire remémorer la '_shot_' du train? Et bien, vas-y! Moi, j'assiste! »

Tient! Elle ne dit plus rien la!         hA! HA!!

« Je suis prête à le lui expliquer tout en détail pendant des semaines si tu veux et s'il veut mais il y a quelques détails que je ne peux pas lui dire... car je ne connais justement pas ces détails... hein Drago... »

Tsss...

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

J'ai pas besoin d'un dessin non plus.

« Bien sur que si! Tu veux que je te remémore un peu la mémoire? On a retrouvé un certain Drago Malefoy étendu sur le corps d'un certain Harry Potter en plein milieu d'un train à moitié détruit. »

Ok ok… 

Silence.

« En plus! Ceux que tu as jeté en dehors de leur compartiment, vous a vue, toi et Harry, entrer et refermer la porte en tirant sur les rideaux! Vient pas me faire croire que c'était pour ne pas vous faires voir! Car bien sur, tu as toujours pris un certain plaisir de nous détruire en public! Arrête de faire 'Monsieur je ne sais rien!' »

« **Il.Ne.Sait.Rien.Passé.On.A.Juste.Essayer.de.Parler.** »

« Ohh la Drago! Décrispe toi un peu! C'est pas méchant du tout! Ni un reproche! On parlait pour parler. Voilà, j'arrête si c'est pour te mettre dans cette état là. »

Je me sens coupable. J'aurais pas du me fâché contre elle.

« Désolé Herm. J'aurais pas du, il y avait aucune raison, puisque tu sais aujourd'hui que je l'aime même si ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parlait… Je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait la… je l'avais avertie pourtant… et en plus, ce n'était pas suposé se produire comme ça. Je crois que mon père avait déjà compris que je ne le suivrais… et que je… oh merde… après 8 mois je me réveille!… »

Mon journal!

« De quoi tu parles Drago? »

« J'avais un journal! Ou j'ai écris pendant l'été! Je l'avais mis dans ma valise et quand on a été rechercher les bagages, je faisais partie des groupes et mes valises n'ont jamais été ouverte! Et mon journal n'y était pas… »

Hmm… Bizarre…

« Tu t'es peut-être trompé… Tu ne l'avais peut-être pas mis… »

« Non Hermione… une chose est sur c'est qu'il y était. Je me rappelle même ce que j'ai fait après l'avoir serré. »

« Alors, tu crois que c'est ton père qui l'a pris à ton insu avant de partir pour le collège? »

« Oui, et quand il a vue ce que j'avais écrit, il voulait me tuer aussi alors il voulait faire exploser le train pour être sur que je ne me relèverai pas! »

« Il doit savoir que tu n'es pas mort alors! Pansy doit lui avoir dit ou Goyle ou Crabbe… »

« Arrête Mione! Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe ne sont pas ceux que tu crois… ne les juges pas s'il te plait! »

« Ils ne sont pas mangemort alors? »

« Je n'est jamais dit ça! Ils… »

« Nous non plus! »

Je me retourne pour voir qui vient de me couper la parole quand je les apperçois. Tous les trois devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

Pansy prend la parole. « Dumbledore nous a averties que notre pote Potter c'était réveillé alors on n'est venue prendre de ses nouvelles et en même temps vous enmenez un petit quelque chose pour vous mettres sous la dent! »

Pansy donne un sac brun à Hermione en souriant et vient m'en donner un.

« Je te dois des explications Drago… et des excuses… »

Pansy? Des explications + des excuses ? Sortez les caméras! T'en qu'à être dans le monde moldu, aussi bien d'immortalisé se souvenir!

« Et pourquoi? »

« De un, et je parle pour nous trois… on ne savait pas comment être avec toi car on était sur que tu deviendrais comme ton père, alors excuses-nous. De deux, je… je m'excuse pour les fois ou j'ai voulu coucher avec toi… je… tu ne m'interresses pas en petit ami mais en grand ami mais pas le choix… mon père et ton père allaient nous mariez et je n'avais pas trop d'autre option… »

Je lui souris, le premier vrai sourire que je lui fais depuis toute ces années.

« Je ne veux plus de vos excuses… mais je veux savoir ce que vous êtes. »

« Espions en herbe chef! »

Je pars à rire même Mione n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Vous êtes espions pour Dumbledore? »

« Oui Drago, sauf Pansy. Elle s'occupe des premières années et des familles de moldu à protèger à Poudlard. »

Je me retourne vers Pansy stupéfait.

« Ohh… ne me regarde pas comme ça Drago! Hermione non plus! Vous ne savez pas jouer à un jeu? C'est ce que je faisais. Je n'est jamais détester les moldus ou les enfants de moldus… je n'avais pas d'autre choix! J'ai toujours été pogné par les agissements de mes parents mais j'ai sue me faire une opinion moi-même et je dois même te dire Hermione que j'ai été jalouse longtemps de toi. Tes bonnes notes et que tous les profs t'aiment autant! Aujourd'hui, je prouve ce que je suis vraiment en étant une aide aux soins des autres! »

Ayoye! C'est pire qu'une claque au visage ça! Je ne m'en suis jamais douté une seule fois…

« Ca fait bizarre d'entendre ça mais bon, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir des bonnes notes et moi, en étant une enfant de moldu, j'ai toujours voulu montrer que je pouvais être aussi bonne que n'importe quel sorcier… ôter les préjugés des autres.»

« Bon, nous autres ont va allez porter Pansy jusqu'à Poudlard, après il nous faut retrouvé notre cerveau de débile léger [**NdA** : _C'était plus fort que moi… fallait que je l'écrive! loll_]. Portez-vous bien et à bientôt! »

« Hey les gars! »

« Quoi Drago? »

« Faite attention à vous, je veux vous revoir dans un seul morceau. »

Ils me sourient.

« T'inquiète pas. On est fait dur comme du roc! A plus. »

Et les voilà sortie.

Tout à coup…

« **Blaise et Manu venez ici immédiatement! Faites moi pas courir! Sinon, j'avertie votre père!** »

Moi et Herm éclatons de rire.  On sort de la chambre juste à temps pour voir deux frimousses courir dans le corridor. 

« J'en peux plus des ces enfants là! C'est pas vrai! Sont passé ou la! »

« Calmez-vous Myriam. Vous savez bien que vos enfants connaissent l'hôpital parcoeur. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème ça! C'est une laisse qu'il me faut ou plutôt deux. J'ai jamais demandé à avoir des jumeaux. »

On finit par refermer la porte et s'asseoir sur nos fauteuils respectifs.

« C'est ben long son examen! »

« Je sais Mione… moi aussi j'ai hate de le voir! »

De le voir respirer les deux yeux ouverts! De pouvoir le revoir sourire… de pouvoir lui sourire à mon tour et qu'il le voit enfin…

~

~

Hermione 

**__**

Je commence à entendre papoter dans le couloir… mais… mais…

« C'est Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Je cours vers la porte et Drago y est déjà!

« Tu me bas pour le 100 mètres! Mais, c'est moi qu'il la entendue avant toi! »

« Les dames d'abord! »

On ouvre la porte et on peut apercevoir une chaise roulante un peu plus loin avec le jeune homme que je recherche!

« Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous avez de la compagnie un peu trop excité de vous revoirs! »

Harry tourne la tête en notre direction… et nous fais son plus beau sourire!!!!  Moi et Drago on lui remet au centuple! La joie que je ressens en ce moment me fait pleurer! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça!

Drago me prend dans ses bras et lance à Harry : « Ne prend pas trop de temps! On t'attend! »

Je ne peux pas m'asseoir! Je suis trop énervée!

Drago passe son temps à me répèter de m'asseoir, que je l'étourdie mais c'est impossible! Harry est en forme! Il nous a sourit! Il est bien la! Vivant!

Un infirmier entra et changea les draps du lit. 2 minutes plus tard, il sorta comme s'il était jamais passé.

Le temps s'écoule, 10 minutes quand la porte se ré-ouvrit sur l'infirmière et son patient.

« Je vous le rapport en un seul morceau et j'espère quand revenant plus tard, il le sera toujours. »

« Merci Céline! Vous êtes super! »

« Harry… »

« Je vais bien Mione… content d'être revenu parmi vous. »

« Voulez-vous allez dans votre lit Monsieur Potter? Il est frais changé. »

« Oui, merci Céline. »

Elle le met dans son lit et le recouvrit d'une bonne couverture chaude.

« Linnie va passer bientôt pour vos médicaments. »

« Merci! »

Et elle repartie par ou elle était rentrée.

Un mini silence s'installa mais vue que j'ai temps de chose à dire, cela ne reste pas!

« Oh Harry! Je… je suis tellement heureuse maintenant! »

« Et moi donc Mione! Et… Drago? »

« Oui Harry? »

« Je m'excuse. »

Je reste perplexe… pourquoi s'excuse-t'il?

« Non, tu n'as pas… »

« Oui, j'aurais du t'écouter, même si on entendrait rien… Tu ne voulais pas que je sors et je suis partie pareil. »

Je ne comprends pas.

« J'aurais fait la même chose si c'était mes amis Harry… Je me serais bien foutu de se que tu aurais pus dire. »

Pour la première fois et que j'espère de tout cœur à ne pas être la dernière, je vis Harry et Drago si proche… en se souriant… comme des amoureux. C'est fou comment le monde peut voir les choses de loin… et que les autres qui les vivent ne les vois pas… Je ne connaissais pas les sentiments de Harry mais je ne peux plus douter maintenant!

« Je sors. Je vais à la café… vous voulez quelque chose? »

Et je recue un duo de : « Non merci Mione! »

Un rire qu'eux seuls arrivent à comprendre explose dans la chambre.

Je souris et les laissa seul… pourvu que Drago se décide!

~

~

En sortant de la chambre, je fus percuté par deux choses en mouvement rapide.

« Blaise! Manu! Faites donc attention! C'est pas des manières que de foncer dans les gens! Je suis désolé Madame. C'est dur de les tenir! »

Je lui souris.

« Ne vous inquiètez pas! J'en veux plein de petits monstres dans se genre la! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

Je lui tendis la main. Elle me dévisagea quelques instant et se reprit tout de suite.

« Vous êtes la fille de Monsieur Granger? Le dentiste? »

Je hoche la tête. Elle me sourit.

« Alors, je sais qui vous êtes. Votre père avait totallement confiance en moi. »

« Vous êtes une de ses clientes? »

« Oui, avec c'est deux la. » Elle pointait ses jumeaux.

Je les regarde un instant. Ils ont l'air diabolique!

« Ils sont vraiment adorable! J'allais à la café, je me disais que je pourrais les enmener avec moi, comme ça, ils ne traineraient pas partout et vous aurriez un peu de temps libre. Cela me ferait plaisir! »

« Si vous y tenez! » Elle se retourna vers eux. « Vous allez être gentil avec Hermione? » Ils hochent la tête l'un après l'autre. « Bien, c'est mieux, sinon pas de dessert ce soir! »

Je me sens tellement bien! J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poid c'est enlevé de mes épaules… malheureusement, j'en aie un autre… et il faut que je lui en parle…

Arrivé… je leur propose un jeu et un chips qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie!

« Bonjour Hermione! J'ai appris que votre ami est enfin réveillé! »

« Oui Lyly, je suis tellement heureuse! Et il va très bien! »

Elle est charmante! Moi et Drago avons passé des soirées entières à lui parler. Lyly est la caissière de la café depuis plus de 5 ans!

« Bonne appétit! »

« Merci! »

On est resté environ une bonne demi heure avant de retourner sur l'étage de Harry.

Myriam me remercia pour m'avoir occupé de ses jumeaux et je rentra dans la chambre.

Harry avait les yeux rouges, une preuve qu'il avait pleuré et il était blotti dans les bras de Drago qui me sourit.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose? »

« Rien que tu ne savais pas déjà Mione. »

Ah… et c'est quoi tout ce mystère??

« Que Drago m'aimait. » Finit par dire Harry.

Je leur fais mon plus beau sourire! Je suis de plus en plus heureuse maintenant! Harry et Drago forme un couple! C'est la tête des autres que j'ai hâte de voir!

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi Harry… c'est pas facile… »

« Je le sais déjà Hermione… Drago voulait t'ôter ça de tes épaules et de ta conscience alors il m'a parlé de Ron… et de se qu'il a fait… pour te sauver la vie. »

C'est trop! J'éclate une fois de plus en sanglot. Drago vient me rejoindre et me sert dans ses bras.

Le reste de la soirée fut très calme… La visite du Docteur Linnie pour dire que Harry n'a pas besoin de médicament mais de vitamine. Prendre sa pression et la vitesse de son cœur.

Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Drago et celui ci partie aussi au pays des rêves. 

Je me couche sur le lit à côté du leur. Je les contemple un moment avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée.

~

~

~

~

**_2 mois plus tard_**

****

****

****

Drago 

**__**

**__**

Je le regarde prendre sa première respiration de l'air de dehors.

« AHH!!! Que ça fait du bien!!! Pas que je déteste l'hôpital ou le personnel mais bon dieu qu'on est bien enfin sortie! »

« Ca tu peux le dire Harry! Moi et Drago nous sommes resté avec toi tout le long! On a un peu vécue la même chose! Mais je suis heureuse d'être la! »

« Moi, aussi. »

Je tiens Harry d'un bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe. »

« Drago, je vais bien je t'assure. Je ne tomberai pas. »

« On est jamais sur de rien mon cœur. »

Je lui souris. Il est trop mignon.

Hermione 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

On est à la gare de King's Cross. Et le train qui nous enmènes à Poudlard vient d'arriver.

« Mais expliquez moi vous deux… Pourquoi on est rentré en train, tout seul et pas par la poudre de cheminette et accompagné? Plus personne ne se soucis de moi? »

Je le regarde dans les yeux mais avec un sourire un peu moqueur…

« Tu as peur de perdre ta célébrité mon poussin? »

Je lui tendis la gazette du sorcier d'il y a 10 mois.

« Quoi! Je suis mort? »

Drago explose de rire.

« Oui, mon cher Harry Potter! Tout le monde te croit mort! On est peu qui sache la vérité de ou tu étais en réalité. »

Harry sourit. Je suis contente qu'il soit à mes côtés. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre lui aussi. Je ne m'en aurais pas sortie sans lui.

« Harry réfléchie 2 petites minutes! Si Voldemort aurait su ou tu étais, tu ne t'aurais jamais réveillé! »

Je sais que c'est grave comme affirmation mais c'est la vérité.

« Oui je sais. J'espère juste que j'ai une belle pierre tombale. »

On entre dans le train en s'esclaffant.

Harry 

**__**

**__**

**__**

Une fois dans le train, on s'asseoit dans un des premiers compartiments.

Je me mets proche d'une fenêtre. Comme le temps est long pour un paysage! Mais quelques fois j'aimerais être à leur place. Ici, assit sur mon banc de train, j'ai peur… j'ai peur de mon avenir. De ce que je vais devenir si je vieillis. Une bonne chose pour tout le monde, j'ai déjà ma tombe de creusé! Je me permets de sourire. C'est quand même quelque chose de très intelligent celle ou celui qui à pensé à me dire mort pour une meilleure défence sans doute.

« Qui a pensée à me faire mort? »

Drago me regarde bizarrement.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir Harry? »

Je hoche positivement.

« Rogue. »

Ah ben, j'aurais pas pensée à lui… il faut que je le remercie en arrivant à Poudlard.

« Faites moi penser de le remercier en arrivant. »

Il se regarde et baisse la tête. Il n'est tout de même pas mort, non?

« Harry… c'est que… Rogue est un mangemort maintenant… il n'est plus à l'école… »

Vive l'espion. Le meilleur. Le seul.

« Bien. »

C'est le seul mot qui franchisse mes lèvres et celle-ci arracha un bisou à l'être qui a réussi à voler mon cœur. **[NdA :**_c'est réciproque ça!*Voir dernier chapitre :P_**]** Je me couche sur la banquette et accota ma tête sur ses genous pour dormir.

~

~

~

« Bonjour Harry. »

Elle est magnifique!!! Une belle créature! Une femme quoi!

« Je me présente Nyny. Maitresse de ces lieux. »

Je tourne sur moi-même pour pouvoir voir tous les détails! Mais une question ne vient à l'esprit.

« Ou sommes nous? »

Elle me sourit.

« Vous êtes dans vos rêves et vous êtes entré sur un de mes térritoires. »

« Ohhh… désolé! Comment je fais pour partir d'ici? Je ne voudrais pas vous importunez. »

Elle continue toujours de sourire… comme une peinture.

« Vous restez. Cet endroit vous aidera à être plus fort. Relaxer, prenez le temps de bien dormir et buvez de cet eau. Profitez des quelques heures qui vous aies allouez avant l'arriver à votre destination. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

« Merci… »

Elle disparue, sans bruit. Le seul bruit que j'entends est celui du ruisseau tout prêt de moi dont je vais allez boire de son eau.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe en regardant le paysage. Magnifique!!! C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

~

~

Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je suis rester la… mais j'entendis les voix de Hermione et Drago.

Je sursaute! Je les regarde à tour de rôle. Ils rient de moi!

« Allons à Poudlard!!!!!!!!!!! »

Tout ça en débarquant du train! Je suis content, au pire de me le répèter! 

On s'asseoit dans une calèche. Le chemin fut plus court qu'à l'habitude.

On saute dehors chacun notre tour.

Je les vois monter les escaliers qui mène aux portes d'entré mais moi je reste sur place.

« Ca va Harry?? »

« J'arrive. »

Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens en voyant l'école…

Et je murmure pour moi-même : 

« Je suis rentré à la maison maintenant. »

Fin 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_~  *  ~   *   ~   *   ~_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Et le voilà enfin fini. Mon bébé. _

_Pour tout dire, cette fic n'avait pas de but et en a toujours pas lolll_

_J'ai réussie à crée une fin digne de ce nom (n'est-ce pas?!?)_

_J'écrirai une réponse à vos reviews dans un autre message, dans une semaine environ._

_Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes, les lecteurs invisibles en font partie __J___

J'espère que personne ne sait découragé avec la longueur du chapitre! 14 pages Words… d'habitude je vous fais des 5 desfois 6 pages seulement.

_Je vous embrasses fort! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Et je vous dis, à bientôt._

_Caro_


	24. Reviews et Annonce

**_Salut à vous!!!_**

**_Vous qui a sue me découvrir!!!_**

**_Vous qui avez été la à chaque chapitre!!!_**

**_Vous qui en avez manquez quelques uns!!!_**

**_Vous…_**

**_Vous qui êtes silencieux…_**

**_Vous qui me reconnaît…_**

**_Ceux que je ne pouvais voir…_**

**_Vous qui m'avez fait rire!_**

**_Et aussi pleurer…_**

**_J'ai sue avec tact…_**

**_Vous rapprochez._**

****

****

****

**_~*----*~_**

Je ne sais pas ce qui va me manqué le plus… écrire mes chapitres ou lire vos reviews…

J'ai larme à l'œil en relisant vos reviews… ca va tellement me manqué recevoir des Alert Review dans mes e-mails… dire que ca va faire si vide ne plus vous lires…

Ne plus rien attendre en ouvrant ses e-mails c'est vraiment moche..

Bon… je ne suis pas la pour me plaindre de mon sort mais pour répondre à vos reviews.

Alors…

**Place aux réponses aux reviews :**

**_MymyPotter/Malefoy :_** Coucou à toi!!! Tu es maintenant ravie que Harry ne soit pas mort? Et bien! C'était mon intention vois-tu! Lolll Sinon, j'aurais certainement écrit 'Death fic' avant… bien que… je ne l'aurais pas fait… lolll j'avoue que je ne savais plus trop… Merci d'avoir été une bonne compagnonne tout au long de mes derniers chapitres :D Cela fait extrèmement plaisir!! Et j'espère te ravoir bientôt parmis mes revieweuses!! Gros bizou xxxxx

**_Nyny :_** Salut mon ange des rêves! Loll Ca m'a fait plaisir de te donner ce rôle! Je t'y voyais très bien même! Pas trop décue j'espère!  J'avais tellement de rôle à donner! Dommage que je n'avais pas plus de revieweur! J'ai du raccourcir mon épilogue à cause de ca! Loll  Tes reviews m'avaient manqué mais heureusement que je savais que tu étais pas vraiment en forme pour ca, et le boulot et tout! Sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour tenir le coup sans une de mes revieweuses professionnelles!!! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es aimé ma fic! J'ai toujours douté de moi et encore plus avec la fin qui approchait mais aujourd'hui je me dis que c'est enfin fini, une chose de bonne pour le moral! Sauf que je vais en commencer un autre lolll M'enfin… merci d'être la et d'être toi même avec moi! *Fait un salut digne de se nom au Trio!  Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Je t'adore!

**_Céline.s :_** Salut à toi! Merci d'aimé! Je suis contente de t'avoir eu comme lectrice et revieweuse! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt! Bizou xxxxxxxxxxx J't'adore!

**__**

**__**

**_Blaise et Manu :_** Allez! ici dans mes bras mes deux garnements!! Ouais! Vous aimez pas votre titre de petit monstre?? Moi! J'ai adoré! Comme j'ai dit à Linnie plutôt aujourd'hui(elle m'a montré le petit bout de la review que vous lui avez laissé ou vous parlez de ma fic :P) je lui est dit que je ne voyais que des jumeaux dans le rôle de gentil petit monstre adorable!! C'était plus fort que moi et c'est tellement _cute_! Hehehe! Merci d'avoir été la pendant la plupart de mes chapitres, c'est tellement encourageant!! Et encore merci de dire que c'est une belle fin! Même si j'ai vue tellement d'erreur!!! J'aurais tellement du prendre plus de temps avant de le poster!!! Moi et ma manie de vouloir tout faire trop vite! Ca m'apprendra! Que veux-tu! On apprend avec nos erreurs!(non mais… je les tellement entendu longtemps celle la… j'aurais pus m'en passer pour moi même! Loll) Je vous embrasses fort! Gros Bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx et j'espère vous revoirs bientôt avec ma nouvelle apparition qui devrait se faire bientôt la… suffit de l'écrire lolll Fait attention à vous deux!! Je vous adores!! @+++

**_Linnie :_** Allo!! J'ai le gout de t'appeler soeurrette tellement je me sens proche en ce moment! Alors pourquoi je m'en empêcherais soeurrette ? :D Harcèlement, harcèlement… un bien long mot… Moi? Te harcèler ? Nanon… J'avais hate dans finir c'est tout!!!!!!!! Tu m'en veux pas pour ca? J'ai hate de ne plus penser à cette fic. La blessure est encore présente! Lolll  Alors comme ca mon épilogue est correct ? Tant mieux! Je ne le croyais pas et j'avoue que j'ai encore du mal à mis faire… pour moi il est tellement loin du parfait! En plus j'ai faite plein de faute et plein de mot qui n'avait pas d'allure! En plus d'avoir oublié quelques petits passages! Arrggg… Je mordrerais si cela serait une passion bien sur! Lolll J'délire! J'en profite c'est tout lolll Pourquoi? Paske j'me dis que ta réponse doit être plus longue que celle des jumeaux… loll juste un défi lancé par moi même à l'instant même! Si tu ne veux plus me parler vue ma folie encore plus présente… je finirais par m'y habituer mais avec harcèlement… lollll Bon et bien merci pour tout ses beaux compliments!!!!! Et pour les perso des reviews tout le monde à adoré ca!! Alors c'est pour me rendre encore plus heureuse!!!! Et oui! Un happy end! Quand plus personne n'y croyait! Moi, je riais bien de votre gueule sur se coup la! Lollll  Comme tu le savais, j'avais commencé à écrire l'épilogue bien avant que je finisse mes derniers chapitres! Docteur Linnie! Plus fort que moi, et oui comme tu sais tu connais déjà les motifs pourquoi tu as eu se rôle! Pour moi, personne d'autre pouvait y être à ta place!  Pour les jumeaux… j'avoue aussi que dans ma famille dans toute les générations, il y a quelqu'un qui attend des jumeaux… le seul problème c'est que personne les mets à terme… Dire que j'aurais des jumeaux comme frère et sœur en ce moment qui courrait partout… Bon ok… ils auraient 14 ans… lollll La vie est parfois bizarre.  Que d'émotion ce chapitre hein? Contente de t'avoir fait apprécie cette Pansy! Harry et Drago te font un gros bizou mouillé et moi plein de gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  @++ ma belle!! 

**_~*----*~_**

****

****

**_ANNONCE!!!_**

****

****

****

****

****

Et bien… un autre petit mot pour vous avertir d'une grande nouvelle!!! Non, je ne me tues pas encore lollll

Je me repars dans une nouvelle fic. Celle-ci sera un Défi proposé par **_Yume No Kami_** sur le forum de **_Temple of fics_** qu'on peut trouver à l'adresse suivante :

**http : // temple-of-fics.tetsuya. be        **_(on autre les espaces…)_

Je mis suis déjà plongé la tête dedans… cela ne devrait pas trop tardé à apparaître autant sur le forum que sur ff.net.

Le site que j'ai inscrit ici plus haut est un **_forum_** ou l'on peut discuter **_Auteur et Lecteur_** de fanfiction, soit de Harry Potter(plus qu'autre chose), il y en a aussi sur GW et des fics originals.

Tout est sur le site! Allez voir et inscrivez-vous, ca vaut la peine!! Site fait par **_Yume No Kami_** elle même! (Multitude de tallent cette fille :P)

~

Cette fic sera un slash… Mais j'en dis pas plus… lolll Patience!

Encore un gros bizou xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tout le monde

**Caro**    _…qui va désespéré dans son coin…_


End file.
